The Italian Man
by MegzN'TheMarauders
Summary: What happens after the Battle when Harry goes missing? Is he still out there? or is he dead? Who does Neville find in Italy that may change everyone's lives? Who are the goodies and who are the baddies? Better inside I PROMISE! Read & Review :
1. Chapter 1

_**Where is he?  
**_

_**Five weeks after Harry Potter's victory over You-Know-Who and there is still no sign of him. After Potter killed the Dark wizard he ran into the Forbidden Forest chasing Fenrir Greyback, the man responsible for the death of Potter's father-figure Remus Lupin. No reports of Potter's appearance have been recorded, and no clues yet, but if he is still alve he is still fighting, and if he is dead then he died a hero!**_

"What a horrible article!" gasped Hermione Granger

"Wait, let's see what this article says" said Ginny Weasley pointing to an article on the back page.

_**We may have won, but we lost!**_

_**The war is over, and has been for five weeks. We are all celebrating this great victory, but how many of us cannot share this happiness? The most devastating fact is that many of the deaths we Order of the Phoenix member, and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"_**I lost a best friend and a brother" was all George Weasley could say before his emotions took over. He lost his twin Fred Weasley, and best friend Lee Jordan,**_

"_**He snuck back into fight, even though he was underage. I was too scared, but if I was more like Colin, I would have gone back. I lost him and he had no one by his side when he died, he died all alone. I regret my decision and will miss Colin forever" Dennis Creevey explained. This war has marked us all, and has done so since the first war. We have all lost a friend, a brother, a sister, a parent, or someone close to us. But we all share one lost soldier, a hero. Harry Potter went missing after he defeated Voldemort and there is no clue as to whether he is alive or not. He could be out there looking for Death Eaters, or he could be dead, or captured. None of us know, and will not know until he returns, or he escapes or we find a body.**_

"_**He's out there! I know it! He is still fighting and when he's ready he'll come back" says an optimistic Cho Chang, "he is a great guy, and he escaped Voldemort when he was one, in the Triwizard Tournament, and then he killed him. He can fight anything off, he'll come back, whether it's in a few days or a few years. He'll be back, you'll see"**_

_**Let's hope Ms. Chang is right and our saviour will return.**_

"Well Cho's very positive" said Ron Weasley

"Yeah" said Ginny, with her eyes welling up

"You're not going to cry again are you? Merlin it's been five weeks!" exclaimed Ron

"How can you not be more upset? Harry was your best friend!" Hermione pointed out

"Yes I'm upset, but it doesn't mean I have to cry every day for four hours. If he's dead then he died an honourable death and we mourn, if he's alive then he'll come back when he wants to see us again" explained Ron

"Ron what happened between you two? I saw you both walk up to Dumbledore's office before the battle and he came back all quiet and then ran off to fight, not saying a word" asked Hermione

"Yeah and you barely talked when he came back after visiting his aunt and uncle" said Ginny

"He visited his aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah they were in a car accident and they wanted to speak to him one last time before they died. The he came back and told me that he learned some things about his life at the Dursley's before everything turned and how his whole life was a lie, and he could have had a good life if no one interfered," said Ginny, "do you know what happened?"

"No, but that explains a lot. I've got to go and see Dumbledore. I'll be back" said Ron before leaving the Burrow's kitchen and Flooing to Hogsmeade

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione

"If you don't get it, I doubt I will" replied Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

Btw I do not know italian..so anything said in this chapter…may not be right..please don't beat me!! lol

_**The Day we all Remember**_

_**This day four years ago, Ginny Weasley found the magically preserved body of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger found Ms Weasley crying over the body clinging on for dear life. Harry Potter is someone we do not want to let go of, but we did and today is our fourth memorial in honour of the man who sacrificed himself to save us.**_

"_**I don't believe it!" said Ms Granger, "It's not him. He's out there still I know it. I learned earlier this year part of the truth behind Harry's life, he has been used and manipulated and I think he just left in order to leave that behind. He'll come back when he's ready."**_

_**It appears that a body is not enough for Ms Granger, however when asked of the manipulation of Harry's life she did not comment.**_

"_**Harry was a special guy, he was really important in my life, but I don't think he knew it. before the battle we dated for a while, but for my safety he broke up with me. I loved him, always will. He left because of two prominent figures in his and my life, and I blame them for his death. I no longer speak with my brother Ron or Dumbledore, nor does the rest of my family. I appreciate Hermione's optimism, but I know he's gone and I will have to learn to accept that. I will always wish that he was alive and well somewhere but I know he isn't. And no I am not going to go into detail what Ron and Dumbledore did to Harry, even I don't know that. All I know is that they ruined his life"**_

_**So will anyone ever know what Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore did to Harry Potter? This mystery of Potter's whereabouts might forever be a mystery like Anastasia Romanov, the daughter of the wizard Czar Nicholas II of Russia**_ (A/N: sorry had to throw that in there..did a whore essay on Anastasia )

A black haired man was sitting in a café in Italy, he was reading this article in the wizard newspaper from England. He set it down and chuckled to himself

"Signor? Your change" said a very pretty Italian lady

"No, you keep it" he replied shaking his head

"Gracias. Have a nice day" she said before walking away, she glanced back at him as the man stood up. He walked out of the café and before walking anywhere he looked up and down the street and glanced at the roofs of the buildings before setting out

"Becoming even more paranoid as I get older, talk to myself too" the man said to himself before chuckling again. As he was walking, a voice made him stop

"Harry?!" it said, the man turned around quickly before thinking, with his wand in hand, "Harry!" the owner of the voice belonged to a man that had just come out of the café and had a huge grin on his face

"I'm sorry signor, but my name is Frank Johnson. If you'll excuse me" corrected the man stashing his wand away

"I know it's you Harry! It's me, Neville" said Neville catching up to 'Harry' "What are you doing in Italy? Actually how are you still alive?"

"I'm really sorry sir, but I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else"

"Stop being so stubborn Harry! I know for a fact that it's you, I saw you in the café reading about your memorial, and then checking the street before you left. Still the same paranoid Harry. So stop trying to say you're not, I'm not the same old Neville, I've changed"

"Ugh! Fine! Yes Neville, I'm Harry, now what do you want? I'm in Italy to get away from my past" said Harry Potter

"I knew it! And why are you running from your past? I thought you were the kind of guy that took things head on, not run away"

"it's complicated" replied Harry

"Well come back to my hotel, Hannah's there, remember her? Hannah Abbott?"

"I think so...Neville, really I just want to go back to my house and have nothing to do with my past ok? I have a good life here"

Really? Do you have any friends? A girlfriend? People who know the real you?" asked Neville

"I don't need any of that. I am happy, is that not good enough?" demanded Harry

"I guess, but please, just come to my hotel. Just to catch up, we believed you were dead for four years!"

"Fine. Just to catch up, no trying to convince me to go back to England. And after today…you'll leave me alone?"

"If that's what you want" promised Neville before pulling Harry into a huge hug

"Neville!" but Neville didn't let go

"Harry! You've basically just come back from the dead for me. I'm just hugging my friend that I thought I'd lost" said Neville crying from happiness.

"Ok Neville" replied Harry

Twenty minutes later Harry and Neville arrived at the local hotel

'This is it."

"Umm Neville what are you and Hannah doing in Italy anyways? Is it not like the day everyone gets together at the Burrow or something?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but Hannah and I have been gone for three weeks now, travelling. We're on our honeymoon," answered Neville with a blush forming

"Oh wow. Well congratulations! Since I've been away I didn't think everything would change much, I guess that's because I'm still the same. I'm still clinging onto everyone even though I'm away"

"Yes, but you don't have anyone to turn to. I had Hermione, Ginny, Hannah and Dean, they helped me a lot" explained Neville

"So how is everyone? I haven't checked up on them in three years"

"We'll tell you when we get upstairs, and once we've heard your story" replied Neville getting his key out. He opened the door and signalled Harry to be quiet , "Hannah, honey!"

"Neville? You're back already? Did you bring lunch?" Hannah called from the other room.

"No, I was distracted. But I brought back something better"

"It better not have been a woman you were distracted by" joked Hannah as she came into view. When she saw Harry she stopped abruptly, "Harry?!" she screamed running at him and jumping into a hug

"Yeah…oomph!" Harry caught Hannah into the hug and kept perfect balance

"Wow Harry, you must be strong, catching her and not collapsing," teased Neville making Harry chuckle

"Oh shut up!" So Harry was this some prank of yours? Make everyone believe you were dead and then turn up in Italy?" she asked once she let go of Harry

"No. I did it because I had no other choice. I didn't know who to trust anymore. I loved every single one of you, but I didn't know if you all felt the same for me" explained Harry

"But you made all of us think you were dead! Ginny has been in tears for the whole time. She tried moving on once, but it caused her too much heartache"

"Yeah, and if I really died she would have been just the same. You are just mad because I am not actually dead. You were all to forever believe me dead, I wasn't planning on being found. But you Neville are too smart for your own good! You were able to sneak up on me" smiled Harry

"Yes, I agree I am extremely smart. But what? You were going to make us believe you were dead forever, while you grew old in Italy where no one knows the real you, and where you would be a lonely man?" asked Neville

"I sound horrible don't I? But yes, it was better for everyone"

"How?" asked Hannah getting upset, "How was it better for everyone? I lost a friend, Neville lost a friend, Ginny has not been happy at all, she cries every day. She loves you still! She lost you AND she found your 'body'. Hermione lost both her best friends, you died and no one talks to Ron anymore, and George! You may not believe you were close but he took your death nearly as bad as Ginny! He just lost his twin and he always believed that you would always be there, but you died! He hasn't been the same since before the war!"

"You think I haven't lost things too? I lost my parents, I was raised in a home where I was neglected, I lost my godfather, I saw Cedric die, I lost Remus, I had a Dark Wizard after me for most of my teenage years, and I found out I was being manipulated! I had to leave everyone I loved behind because my whole life was a lie! So don't tell me they're hurting, because I am too!" said Harry with a raised voice

"Then why don't you come back? That would most likely solve all your problems and theirs" said Neville

"I can't. You just don't understand"

"Then make us! Tell us what happened!" said Hannah

"Ok…if it will make you leave me alone then fine. Well as you know I was raised in the Dursley's after my parents were killed. But let me begin with how I found out about the lie.

"I got an owl from a wizard in a muggle hospital, my aunt and uncle had been in a fatal car accident and they wanted to see me one last time. I went without telling anyone because I didn't want them to know I actually cared for my neglecting relatives . So I went and they told me something I would never have believed.

"When I first moved into their home, they actually treated me like another son. Dudley and I played all the time and shared toys etc. The on my fourth birthday Dumbledore came and forced them to take an Unbreakable Vow to neglect me and treat me horribly and give Dudley everything he wanted. They had no choice, if they didn't take it Dumbledore threatened to kill both Dudley and me. So they took it. After that they treated me badly and Vernon, the magic seemed to affect him more, so his anger sometimes made him beat me.

"Once they told me this they apologized and told me that they always loved me. I accepted this and told them that I forgave them. They died shortly afterwards. It was then that I went to Gringotts to remove Dumbledore from my will. Back then, I believed I would die in the war so I left something behind for everyone. When I went to the bank I saw every few weeks some of my money was taken out and transferred to another vault. When I asked who's vault it was a goblin told me that it was a bank set up for Ron Weasley. Confused, I did something, because I had a bad feeling about it, I closed my account and opened a new one, and put all my money in there. I then made a new will removing both Dumbledore and Ron. Although I didn't have a valid reason to remove Ron, I just had a bad feeling about the transferring.

"With my new account , and new will I went back to Hogwarts and was going to ask Ron, but I saw him heading for Dumbledore's office. With another bad feeling, I decided to follow while wearing my Invisibility Cloak Up in the Office Ron and Dumbledore planned a way to make sure I defeated Voldemort but died at the same time. I couldn't believe it, but then they mentioned the transferring money and Ron's account and had a laugh about Ron being paid to be my friend. Dumbledore was using my money to pay Ron to be my friend! Turned out Ron really hated me. I left quickly as I could, and I was down in the Common Room talking to Ginny and Hermione casually when Ron came back, I ignored him. The before the battle he said Dumbledore wanted to see me. We went up and talked about how this fight would change the future. I told them I'd survive, and they said it was a possibility. I laughed and told them I knew everything and then I left. This made them very confused.

"but I fought, and I lived. After I was found 'dead' I changed my appearance and I went to Gringott's where my will was being read. I saw Dumbledore and Ron, attempting to look sad, but failing. When the will was read, they were very angry, they got nothing. I left my Firebolt to Ginny, my Cloak to Hermione, Neville you got my-"

"Your owl Hedwig, thanks by the way. She's great"

"No problem. But yeah…I left my money in the new vault and then I went in search of Death Eaters for the next two years. I made sure no one saw me, and any Death Eater who did, did not survive. Every once and a while I checked on you guys. I never stayed long, I just peeked in, made sure you were ok. I then moved to France. I stayed there for a little while, and then I went to Italy. After I settled in I met a girl. We dated for a year maybe, and then she ran off with another man when she found out she was pregnant. I heard she put the baby up for adoption. Now I live here as Frank Johnson, a business man from England" finished Harry.

"So for four years you've burdened yourself with this knowledge and told no one? You could have had them tried and sentenced! You could have stayed where you were happy!" said Hannah

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I have something to do" he told them

"What?"

"That baby I told you about, I'm searching for him to see if he's mine or not. I just want to know."

"Well if you find him or her, can you come home? Be happy again! If not for us, or Ginny, or Hermione, there is one person you should come back for" Neville told Harry

"Who's that?" Harry inquired curiously

"Teddy. Your godson. Tonks died Harry, he's living with Mrs Weasley because there's no one else. Andromeda died a month after the battle, people say she killed herself, he daughter, husband and son-in-law all dying was too much for her"

"Teddy?"

"Yes, you're worse than Sirius as a godfather, he at least wasn't physically able to visit you. You have the choice and you've decided to stay in Italy. And I think you should be there for him before it's too late and he resents you for not being there."

"If I find the baby then I'll go home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds brilliant Harry! We'll help you!" Hannah said excitedly

"Ok" laughed Harry for the first time, "Since I'm here why don't you tell me what's going on at home?"

"Hmm where to start…well like I said, Ginny tried moving on, didn't work so now she's vowed never to tarnish your memory until you come back, which she still doubts, she wants to think like Hermione. But it ain't working. Oh! And Hermione!! You'll never guess who her three year boyfriend is!" Neville said to Harry

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah Malfoy changed before the Battle. He walked up to 'Mione with his hands high and told her he surrendered and wanted to switch sides. Of course 'Mione was suspicious of him. He finally proved himself when he saved 'Mione from his father and in front of all the Death Eaters and our side, he killed his father. After the war and you were proclaimed dead, 'Mione turned to Malfoy because she was wary of Ron and his part of your 'life is a lie' thing. A few months later she and Malfoy were never apart, and then after about a year they announced they were dating, shocked us all it did"

"Wow 'Mione and Malfoy! Never would have guessed"

"Nope none of us did" smiled Hannah, "but they are really cute together"

"Ok…so what else happened?"

"Let's see, Bill and Fleur have two kids, Victoire and Dom, or as Fleur saus, Dominique. George got married to a girl named Sammy. She really helped him get through the loss he experienced. She's a great girl, and the best for him. They got married about three years ago, and have twin boys who are nearly three. Their names are Fred and Harry. Told you your death was hard on him. What else?"

'Oh don't forget! Ron is married to Pansy and they have three kids, and she's pregnant again and they live in a rented flat down in the slums" added Hannah

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson? Girl who was in love with Malfoy?" asked a shocked Harry

"The very same. She is still in love with him. He had to get a restraining order, so did 'Mione. Pansy tried jinxing her but 'Mione's smart. She was able to dodge it and sent Pansy flying."

"Sounds like all you guys are getting along fine without me. Why do you need me back?" asked Harry

"Yes we're getting along, but that doesn't mean we are better off without you. If you came back then Ginny would be ecstatic, Teddy would have a godfather, a potential father figure, George would have his friend back, Hermione would have her best friend back, and Dumbledore and Ron could be prosecuted" explained Neville

"Fine I'll go back! But first I need to find that baby and find out if it's mine" surrendered Harry.

Hope you liked this one…much longer please Review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry bout the extremely long wait. ive not even got an excuse..i sort of just avoided writing lol. hope u all havent forgotten the story or abandoned me :(**

**but here is the next chapter :)**

**I do not own any of these characters. just the plot.**

* * *

"Ok, we'll help you Harry. We leave in a week so we'll help as much as we can," Neville offered.

"Harry? What if you find out the baby isn't yours? You just going to leave him or her at the orphanage?" asked Hannah.

"I don't know. I've been doing everything on a whim in the last few years. I just went with how i felt, so I was going to do that when I found the baby. When I got there I would see what my gut told me; adopt the baby or move on," explained Harry.

"Ok Harry, where did she leave the baby? Do you know?"

"If I knew where she had left it I would have him already. I've been looking for him but there are tons of orphanages in Italy. She could have gone anywhere. I've been to five within the city and the surrounding cities, but none could help me," sighed Harry.

"Have you got a picture of your ex?" asked Hannah.

"I carry it with me everywhere. Not because I love her or anything, it's in case I see an orphanage on my travels," said Harry taking a picture out of his wallet and handing it to Hannah.

"Wow Harry, she's gorgeous!" she commented.

"Yeah well sometimes the beauty is only on the outside. She was a complete bitch. I never loved her, I told myself I did, but after she left I realized she never meant anything to me. I do know that I loved-love Ginny. I always ask myself that if I stayed would have had a future for Ginny? But then I remember I had to play dead to protect her from Death Eaters and catch them off guard. And if this baby is mine with this woman I am going to raise him myself and go back to England. Hopefully I can pick up from where I left off financially, obviously not going to be the same with everyone, and with the public I will most likely draw attention," smiled Harry.

"More than attention mate, you're going to be in every newspaper, the Minister and every important person in the Wizarding world contacting you. You will BE the most important story since the end of the war, which you were a main part of too," chuckled Neville.

"Yes...well I have to get going. I have an appointment at an orphanage in...oh wow ten minutes. So I'll be speaking to you later. Ciao"

"Harry! Do you want our help?" asked Hannah.

"Sure, but meet me in the cafe tomorrow at ten. Tell them you're with Frank Johnson and they'll give you anything you want on my tab. I'll see you then. Bye," explained Harry Apparating out before Neville or Hannah could reply.

"You think we can help him find the baby?" asked Neville.

"I don't know, but if you found Harry then I think the baby can be found," Hannah smiled giving Neville a kiss, "Come on I'll give you a treat for finding him," she giggled.

* * *

"Hello Mr Johnson," said a woman with an American accent.

"Bonjourno," Harry greeted back.

"Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well I've been searching orphanges for a few months now for a baby, probably about four months now. I don't know where the baby's mother left him and I was hoping you could help me."

"There is a possibility but why are you looking for this baby?"

"You see, the mother of the baby was my girlfriend and I was hoping to find out if the baby is mine and if I could adopt him."

"I see. Well do you have a picture of the mother? And if you do I would like to see if I recognize her," said the woman stretching her hand out for the picture Harry just pulled out of his wallet, "Actually. Yes I recognize her".

"Really?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes, what was her name?"

"Francesca Napoliono" replied Harry.

"Ah yes I remember. She left a daughter. She gave her no name but referred to her as 'My Flower'. Then the man she was with called her Beth, so we named her Rosabeth. Although everyone either calls her Rose or Beth," explained the woman.

"So it was a girl? Rosabeth? Can I see her?" asked a very happy Harry.

"You may," she said standing up. Harry joinder her at the door and they began walking through the corridors.

"What does she look like?"

"She is a very beautiful young girl. She has brilliat green eyes, brown hair and the most beautiful smile. Everyone just falls in love with her, although we don't get many people through this area so the kids don't get a family very often. Come this way. She;ll be with one of the girls in the play room," the woman led Harry through a door which led into a large room with wallpapers of multiple colours, covered with pictures that children had drawn and a height chart with pictures of the children next to them. There were toys coverering the floor and children running around, some sitting playing with blocks and some sitting and watching television. "Isabella!" the woman called to a dark haired Italian girl who was sitting in the back reading a book to three children. When she heard her name she looked up and whispered something to the children before standing up. She walked over to Harry and the American woman.

"Bonjourno Ms Smith and Mr...?"

"Johnson," Harry replied.

"Isabella, Mr Johnson is here to see Rose."

"Oh Beth? Sure, she's just over here," Isabella led Harry over to a foam fort where a little brown haired girl was playing with foam bricks, "She's five months now. She has an aptitude with things, she could sit up at a young age, and she always gets what she wants. She's very quiet too, never fussy or anything," explained Isabella.

"Are you wanting to take a test and see if she's yours Mr Johnson?" asked Ms Smith who had walked up behind him.

"Of course, but I would like to adopt her anyway," said Harry looking down at the girl, he had that gut feeling to take this little girl home to England.

"Very well. Come with me," said Ms Smith picking up Rosabeth, "Hello Rose."

"Bababa," smiled Rosabeth looking at Harry and giggling. She stretched her arms out toward him.

"Looks like she wants you to hold her Mr Johnson," smiled Ms Smith passing Rosabeth to him.

"Looks like it. Hello Rosabeth. Can I call you Rozy?" asked Harry. Rozy just smiled and looked up at him with her bright green eyes. Shetouched his face and nose laughing.

"Rozy? Well that's new," commented Ms Smith.

"Yeah that's you got four names now," laughed Harry.

"In here Mr Johnson," said Ms Smith leading Harry into a room right next door to her office, "Now what I am about to do in here you will forget before you leave."

"And why is that?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Because the way the test is done I cannot allow a muggle like yourself to remember," she explained.

"Oh! You're a witch! Don't worry, I'm a wizard! I attended Hogwarts."

"What? Nothing in your records states this. You registered at a muggle government as an English Business man and that you attended Primary, and Secondary School and then Oxford University"

"Yeah....they were magically forged. My name isn't really Frank Johnson either"

"Well I'm sorry you can't adopt Rose then," said Ms Smith leaning forward to take Rosabeth back.

"No! Hear me out! I had to change my name, my identity. I left England because I made everyone believe I was dead so they could move on. I had to change my name so no witch or wizard in Italy would bother me. Ms Smith, I am Harry Potter," explained Harry.

"You're Harry Potter?!" asked Ms Smith in disbelief.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!"

"I promise. It's a wonder how I didn't notice it when you first came into my office. You're picture was in the newspapers for weeks! But let's continue with the process. We can find out if Rose is by blood a Potter or if she will just be a Potter by name" smiled Ms Smith. She pulled out her wand from her dress pocket and did a few complicated swishes and flickes and movements before muttering something. As she said that both Harry and Rosabeth glowed white, "Well Mr Potter I would like to introduce you to your biological daughter Rosabeth Potter. Now all we have to do is the paper work"

* * *

While Ms Smith filled the paperwork, Harry sat on the floor and played with Rosabeth.

"Ok that's you set Mr Potter, I do have one question, are you taking her back to England?"

"Yes, in a week I'm going to go back where I left behind some close friends and a family who treats me like their own. Rozy will be raised well, she'll have me and I'll make sure she gets the life she deserves" explained Harry honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it, and I believe she is showing early signs of magic, so she might be harder to handle" commented Ms Smith.

"Don't worry, I'll have all the help I need back in England. Thank you Ms Smith. Say bye bye Rozy"

"Bababa" Rozy said while making a hand gesture similar to a wave.

"Ciao". Once outside the orphanage Harry Apparated to his apartment. When they arrived Rozy was laughing, "Did you like that?" chuckled Harry, "Guess you like Apparating more than me," Harry transfigured his couch into a cot and some of his mugs into blocks for Rozy to play with. For the next few hours they both played and before he put her into her cot for bedtime he took out the bag that Ms Smith gave him. Inside were nappies, pjamas, and milk bottles. Harry gave Rozy a nappie change and got her into her pjamas before magically heating milk in a bottle and feeding her. She fell asleep after he burped her and he placed her in the cot. During the night she woke up twice crying but Harry just hummed and gently stroked her forehead before she went back to sleep.

* * *

"You think Harry will meet us? Or do you think it was a way for him to escape?" asked Hannah. She and Neville were sitting in the cafe that Neville found Harry in the previous day. They were sipping on coffee and looking out the window; searching for The Man Who Conquered.

"I think he'll be here. I mean Hannah, give him some slack. He's looking for a kid that may or may not be his and he might end up having a four month baby to look after. He'll need help," said Neville.

"I hope he finds the baby. It would give him a reason to fight for something. Find a reason to come home. A reason to search and live his life better"

"Yeah, but the question is, if it's his how will Ginny take it? She went all these years thinking Harry was dead and now he's going to show up with a four month old baby. She'll think he was off having the time of his life with another woman while she was left sobbing over him and vowing to be with no other man"

"Well she'll definetily be angry at some point," smiled Hannah as she thought about the good times back in Hogwarts when Harry and Ron were scared senseless when Ginny was in a bad mood with one of them, "Is that him?" she asked pointing to a man walking towards the cafe holding a red thing in his arms.

"Yeah..but what is that he's holding?"

"Is that....the baby? Did he find him?" asked Hannah jumping out of her seat and running outside, "Harry!"

"Ssh! She's still sleeping," hushed Harry.

"Awh it's a she? What's her name?"

"Well the orphanage named her Rosabeth because my ex called her 'my flower' and the guy she ran off with called her Beth, so they came up with Rosabeth. Although everyone either called her Rose or Beth. I call her Rozy" explained Harry.

"Awh Harry she's so beautiful!"

"She has her mum's smile and my eyes. I just hope she's nothing like her mum when she's older"

"If you raise her well, which I know you will, she'll be a wonderful daughter, and kind to everyone, just like her dad."

"Can you really call me kind when I left you all believing I was dead?"

"You did what you thought was best for everyone,"

"Thanks"

"Well look who's a dad!" smiled Neville as he walked towards them.

"Hey Neville. I was thinking last night, that I need to name godparents for her, and I was thinking you two could play those parts," said Harry with a smile.

""Us? Harry what about Ginny, Hermione, George...?" asked Hannah.

"I love them yes, and I would name them godparents if I was there and had never left. But that never happened, I was here and you two are the ones that made me realize I have to go home. So for that I want to name you godparents of my first child if you want."

"I'd be honoured Harry!" Neville replied giving Harry a hug, making sure not to disturb Rozy.

"Me too Harry," said Hannah giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harr, we got a portkey to take us home in a week. There's enough room for you and Rozy. Would you like to come back with us?" asked Neville.

"I'd love to. You two go and enjoy your honeymoon. I'm going to go site seeing with Rozy, I just got a camera and want pictures of Rozy as a baby to show her when she's older"

"Of course Harry. Here I'll take one of both of you," Hannah offered taking the camera from Harry and taking a picture, "too bad she's asleep"

"No Harry. You're coming with us sight seeing, then we can take all the pictures you want" said Neville.

"I don't want to intrude. This is about you two, you just got married." said Harry

"Harry it's ok. We've been on this honey moon for four weeks and been a couple for years. We don't mind at all. Come on, it's now about you. You just became a father of a little baby girl! Congrats!" said Hannah

"Thanks," laughed Harry.

"No problem," she laughed, "Come on, let's go see Pompeii!"

"Pompeii? Honey I don't think that's appropriate for a baby" teased Neville.

"Why? What's wrong with Pompeii?" asked Harry, "I thought it was just a city that was covered in ash from the volcano, and people and animals were preserved under the ash..."

"Yes that's what happened to the city, but before that happened the city had a red light district, a brothel. They had pictures a man could choose positions from, and if you wanted to find the brothel, you just had to follow the penises," giggled Hannah.

"Not exactly appropriate for Rozy, or even you Hannah," smiled Harry, "but I think 'll avoid that area."

* * *

A week later Harry, Neville, Hannah and Rozy had visited Pompeii, Rome, Venice, the Vatican, Florence and Milan. And had taken over two hundred photos.

"I think that was a success," Harry told Rozy, who replied with a laugh, "Ok, sleepy time. We've got to have had a good night sleep before we go to England tomorrow."

The next morning Harry shrunk everything he needed and put it in his pocket, and then he walked to the cafe to meet up with Neville and Hannah.

"You ready to go?" Neville asked him once he had reached the cafe.

"Not yet, I need to do one more thing," replied Harry, "Hannah can you hold Rozy for a minute?" he asked. Hannah took Rozy and Harry walked up to the cafe counter where a waitress was standing, "Bonjourno, I would like to pay my overdue tab," smiled Harry.

"Bonjourno, and of course. You are leaving Signor Johnson?" she asked.

"Si I must go back to England"

"You will be missed" blushed the waitress.

"I think that waitress is flirting with Harry," Hannah whispered to Neville as she rocked Rozy.

Harry laughed, "By who? I think you're the only person I talked to...oh!"

"Well here is how much you owe," said the waitress blushing.

"Grazie, and Alessia? I'm sorry but I think you should find someone else, I'm in love with another girl," he told her.

"It's nothing signor Johnson, but is it that woman that is the mother of tht baby?" she asked curiously.

"Please call me Harry and no it isn't, it's a girl back in England"

"Oh? Harry? I thought your name was Frank?"

"It's very complicated, but I'm known as Harry. Here we are," said Harry passing Alessia a wad of notes

"Grazie. Come and visit if you're ever in Italy again"

"Ciao"

Harry, Neville and Hannah, carrying Rozy, walked back to their apartment and took a broken hand mirror Portkey to a house Harry didn't recognize.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize to everyone if Harry doesnt seem as Harry-like as he should..but I'm just copying out what I wrote about 5 months ago or something. Also you have to remember that Harry has been living alone and isolated for four years and doesn't really want to go home. He hasn't really had to think about anyone but himself for four years..so jsut consider that when reading this. I'll try and change him a bit to seem more Harry-like. Cool? **

**And here is chapter 4 :)**

**I do not own any of these characters, and they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Harry, Neville and Hannah, carrying Rozy, walked back to their apartment and took a broken hand mirror Portkey to a house Harry didn't recognize. When they landed Rozy was crying.

"Ssh it's ok Rozy," hushed Harry taking her from Hannah, he rocked her and stroked her hair to calm her down, "Guess you don't like that as much as Apparating."

"Well Harry, and Rozy, welcome to House Longbottom," Neville told Harry once Rozy had calmed down.

"House Longbottom?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, after the War my grandmother decided to tell me that I had a home that is my own, part of the family and is passed down after each generation. She said I couldn't have it until I was married though, so after the wedding she took us to the house and we had a look around. It's a nice house, a bit big, but I think Hannah has plans to change that," smiled Neville.

"Yup, we're going to have lots of babies! No less than four. You are not having four or less, has to be more than four!" said Hannah determinely.

"Ok ok Hannah, I know that you want no less than five. Eight is her preferred amount, she's insane," laughed Neville.

"Wow, that's more than even the Weasley's. Never thought someone would give Mrs Weasley a run for her money. You are insane Hannah" laughed Harry, "and by the way, this place looks amazing Mr and Mrs Longbottom!"

"Thanks. Now what do you want to do first? Put your stuff inside, or go to the Burrow, or go to the Ministry?"

"Umm, do you think we could go to the Burrow first?" asked Harry

"Of course, come on let's go" said Hannah, "Do you want me to hold Rozy? You'll probably get attacked with hugs or beaten," said Hannah.

"Sounds like a plan. Rozy will you go with Hannah?"

"Bababa," was all Rozy said, stretching her arms out for her.

"Ok, ready?" asked Neville, before they all Apparated to the familiar home that Harry loved; the Burrow.

"Right...I think you should go first. I'll be right behind you," said Harry awkwardly. He had wanted to go straight to the Burrow to see his old friends who he considered family, but now he was having second thoughts. It seemed too familiar, nothing seemed to had changed, but everything had! Nothing was the same. Draco was on the good side, Dumbledore and Ron on the bad side, everyone was married, he had a baby, Lupin and Tonks were gone, Teddy was orphaned, people believed he was dead, Fred _was _dead, Voldemort defeated. Absolutely nothing was the same, and he couldn't pretend it was by just walking in and saying he was alive!

"Don't be silly Harry, here come on," said Hannah. Harry resisted, but Hannah had a firm grip on his wrist and dragged him into the Burrow, "Mrs Weasley!"

"Hannah is that you?" called a voice from upstairs.

"Yes, me and Neville, and we found someone, well two people in Italy we think you should meet," Hannah called back.

"Hannah no, I think I should go-" Harry tried whispering to Hannah, but she wouldn't listen.

"Oh really? I'll be down in one minute. Teddy! Don't do that!" yelled Mrs Weasley. Harry could hear someone walking down the stairs, he felt the nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach, 'what if they hate me because I left?' he thought, 'how could I even think about their thoughts about me? No if they hate me then I will understand, apologize and leave. I won't cause any problems for them.'

"Hannah I really think I should leave, I don't want to have to see the pain on Mrs Weasley's face, I already feel bad enough about leaving," Harry whispered to Hannah

"Don't worry, she'll be happy to have you back," she replied.

"So who is it Hannah?" asked Mrs Weasley, Harry could see that she was nearly in their view, he could just see her feet. When she finally reached the bottom she stopped dead in her tracks, "Harry?"

"Hi Mrs Weasley," Harry replied quietly and nervously.

"Oh Harry!" she cried out. She ran at him and pulled him into a hug so tight he didn't think he would ever be able to breathe again. However, once she let go, she smacked him over the head.

"Oww! Mrs Weasley that hurt," complained Harry without thinking while he rubbed his head.

"Alright, I deserved that," said Harry bowing his head, "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're back," she told him. Running down the stairs came a little red headed boy and he was running so fast that he didn't stop in time so he ran into Mrs Weasley and feel down on his bum.

"Oof!" he quickly jumped back up, and looked up at Mrs Weasley, "Mowwy! The ghoul is scawing me!"

"Teddy, he won't hurt you, you know that," Mrs Weasley told him calming him down. Harry just stared at the little boy he just learned was Teddy in awe, "Teddy, I would like you to meet your godfather," Teddy stared back at Harry with the same awe seen on Harry's face. But that soon disappeared and became suspicion.

"No! My godfather is dead!"

"We thought he was Teddy, but this _is _Harry Potter. He's alive."

"Prove it!" demanded Teddy.

"You're very smart Teddy, the first one to ask for proof that I'm Harry. Let's see...when you were born you're father, Remus Lupin named me your godfather. He showed me a picture of you a few months later when we saw each other again and you had turquios hair. That's because you are a metamorphagus like your mum Nymphadora Tonks. I don't really know much about you Teddy, and I regret that, but you are one of the reasons I came back," explained Harry.

"Reawwy? Weww then! You can wead me a stowwy before bed tonight!" decided Teddy.

"I'd love to," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Bababa!" Rozy called, reaching her arms out for Harry. Harry took her from Hannah and then Rozy came into Mrs Weasley's view.

"Oh my!" jumped Mrs Weasley, "Who is this beautiful young girl?"

"This is Rozy, my daughter," Harry said. Shock overtook Mrs Weasley's face, and then a look of sadness, most likely since she knew this news would break Ginny into even more pieces, "She's mine but I only found her a week ago, right after I met up with Neville and Hannah. Her mother, my ex, put her up for adoption, but after months of searching, I found her."

"Rozy? Well welcome to the family," Mrs Weasley said to the little girl.

"Mum! Where are you?" called a female voice from behind the door in the hall. Harry knew who it was before she even entered. He could feel his heart racing, the sweat going down his face, his hands were shaking. He was so nervous and felt the guilt and remorse flood through him as he imagined the look on her face when she saw him. He didn't think he could put her throught that. He was considering running out quickly, but before he could even move, the kitchen door opened, "There you a-" Ginny tried to say, but she stopped at the sight of Harry.

"Umm hi Ginny, look who showed up," said Neville awkwardly. All Ginny could do was collapse. Before she hit the floor Harry had already jumped in and caught her in his right arm.

"Woah Harry, first you catch Hannah steadily and now you catch Ginny with one hand, and Rozy in the impressive," commented Neville.

"Oh Neville shut up," said Hannah smacking him on the armm.

"I think we should go play a game Teddy, do you want to do that? You, me, Neville and Hannah?" said Mrs Weasley, "Do you want us to take Rozy?"

"That'd be great Mrs Weasley. Thanks. And once, again I'm really sorry for putting you through what you have for the last few years," said Harry as he slowly placed Ginny on the floor.

"I know Harry, I undersand you went through a lot as well. I will leave you alove to explain everything to her. Here let's see you Rozy," Mrs Weasley replied as she held her arms out to Rozy. Rozy pulled herself into Mrs Weasley's arms, and they both left with Hannah, Neville and Teddy through to the livingroom.

* * *

Out in the livingroom Neville and Hannah told Harry's story to Mrs Weasley.

"That's why he left? Well now I'm glad I disowned Ron. I felt like I was betraying my son with no proof and only suspicions, but if that is what my son did when he was elevenand continued until the Battle then I'm glad I no longer call him son. That was a horrible thing to do!" flared Mrs Weasley, but deep down she still felt that her son should be living in this home and eating the piles of food she makes. She still cried when she was alone at the feeling of losing another son. She lost Percy once, but he came back to them, and then she lost Fred during the fight, and she lost Ron when he was eleven, but she didn't know it until after the Battle. She went from the happy family of seven children to a broken family of five children.

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny stirring.

"Mmm I had a wonderful, yet terrible dream that Harry came back," Ginny whispered with her eyes closed, "It felt so real, I was happy and whole again, but I knew it wasn't real so it was even more heart wrenching than how I feel at the moment."

"Umm Gin? I am back. It's Harry," Ginny's eyes snapped open and stared at Harry. When she had fully taken in that he was sitting there, she jumped up and walked backwards away from him.

"I don't believe it! You're dead! You're just another dream! I cried over your body!" Ginny said with angry tears running down her cheeks.

"Gin, it's me! I know, I made everyone believe I was dead. But I'm not, I'm alive and standing in front of you. I thought you were starting to believe Hermione, that's what the papers were saying, quoting you," said Harry standing up and slowly walking towards her, but she walked backwards atthe same pace.

"I want to! But I can't! None of them went through what I did! I found you! I cried over your body for hours before anyone found me! Hermione and everyone else just saw you, I found you alone and helpless in the Forest struck down by Bellatrix! I can't forget the pain that I felt, the mourning that overwhelmed me that night! It was enough that I lost my brother, but the man I loved as well! It was too much! You're not here!" Ginny yelled before collapsing on the ground and sobbing. Harry had never seen Ginny cry before or appear helpless before, but he now saw the pain Ginny felt, the pain everyone felt at his leaving. He never thought that it would be this bad, he never thought himself this important in people's lives. He grew up believing that he was a freak and no one loved him, that he was only at Hogwarts to do Dumbledore's bidding; destroy Voldemort. Voldemort only thought him special because he learned from Dumbledore. He wasn't anyone but the Chosen One, a boy who had to carry the whole wizarding world. No one would miss him, he didn't think that he had made an impact on anyone's lives, Ron proved that, but here he saw a great deal of pain washing over Ginny and it made him realize the truth. Ginny loved him, and he deserted her, brought this pain to her. She had lost a brother and he made her lose more. He couldn't stop the guilt, and he didn't want to, he deserved it.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please forgive me! I didn't think this would bring so much pain to everyone! I just thought I had to do it to protect you and everyone from Death Eaters and protect you and your family from the truth about Ron. I didn't want you to lose him as well as Fred. I didn't believe that this would cause so much pain, I thought it would just protect you all and you could try and patch up everything after I had gone. You could try and continue with your lives as best you could. Can you please forgive me?" asked Harry.

"No! You're not here! I don't blieve it!" Ginny said stubbornly as her sobs disappeared.

"I'm here Ginny! And I love you! Let me prove it," Harry said as he leaned in and kissed her. Ginny was reluctant at first, she was scared this was a dreama dn she would wake up and the pain would be even worse than before, but finally she decided if this was a dream she better make the most of it, so she gave in and relaxed, kissing him back.

"So...this is really you?" Ginny asked when they parted.

"Yes, did the kiss help?" asked Harry smiling.

"Yeah, it was too clumsy to be a dream" Ginny replied. Harry looked at her in confusion making her continue, "You seemed like you wanted more, but you were holding back, and you couldn't make up your mind to where to put your hands, and then it's on a floor in my mother's kitchen and my mother is next door. Not exactly something I would dream up. So you're back? For how long?"

"Yes I'm back for good" replied Harry.

"I'm glad," they were sitting there holding hands when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you two, but Harry, I think Rozy is hungry," said Hannah.

"Rozy? Who's Rozy? asked Ginny.

"Umm...well while I was away I met a girl and she had a baby, and a week ago I found that baby in an orphanage. Turns out she's mine and I wanted to raise her myself," explained Harry awkwardly as he stood up.

"You have a daughter? You went off and left me here crying over you, unable to move on and you're out meeting women and having children?!" said Ginny angrily jumping up.

"No, I searched for Death Eaters for two years, then met the girl. I only stayed with her to try and get over you! She was with me for convenience, and I was with her to get over you. It wasn't a real relationship, but we did have a child come from it and it's the only part I want to remember! I didn't search for Rozy because I loved her mother, but because I wanted to know if I had a child in this world, and if I did I wanted to raise it myself and not have her grow up in an orphanage! I found her and before I even knew she was mine I decided to keep her, even if she wasn't mine," explained Harry.

"Oh? So she is yours?"

"Yes. Look Ginny I understand if you're mad at me for faking my death. But don't be mad at me for taking my daughter in, I never told you not to move on. That was your choice." said Harry as he walked out the door to the livingroom.

"He's right Ginny. He had to live away knowing the full truth about his life. He tried moving on and it didn't work, as was the same with you remember? But he got something good from his attempt; Rozy. He's happy and maybe you two could try again and raise her together. I don't know but don't put those feelings behind you because he did what he thought was right and had a daughter," Hannah defended Harry.

* * *

Through in the livingroom Mrs Weasley sat with Teddy and Rozy on her lap.

"She is adorable Harry," commented Mrs Weasley.

"I'm going to mawwy her!" said Teddy hapily.

"You're going to marry Rozy?" laughed Harry, "Sounds good to me kid," he said as he messed up Teddy's hair, "Rozy bottle time?"

"Bababa!" laughed Rozy stretching up to Harry. The door opened and Ginny walked out.

"I'm sorry Harry, you're right. Is this her?" Ginny asked looking at Rozy.

"Yes this is Rozy or Rose or Beth or Rosabeth, whatever one works for you," chuckled sat down on the couch and pulled out a bottle and magically warmed it up. He then began to feed Rozy who grabbed the bottle from him and fed herself causing Harry to laugh more.

"Well she's taken after her dad in that respect," laughed Neville, "He has Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Man Who Conquered and Frank Johnson"

"Don't forget Robert McKillon. That's what I called myself in France," added Harry.

"We'll have to come up with two more for you then Rozy" Hannah said to Rozy, who took the bottle out of her mouth and looked up at Hannah who bopped her on the nose causing her to giggle before going back to her bottle.

"You know Harry, she really is quite adorable. I'm not surprised that you decided to keep her even if she wasn't yours. She has your eyes," said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, that means a lot, and no, she has her grandmother's eyes. I just wish she was here to see her, dad too, and Sirius and Remus, and you too Teddy. I'm sure they would egg you on to marry her. Tonks and Mrs Weasley would have to calm down Sirius and Remus harshly," Harry smiled remembering good time with his godfather and the werewolf, his favourite Professor.

"You knew my mum and dad?" asked Teddy.

"Yes, they named me your godfather, we were great friends. They helped me out of a lot of sticky situations and I only ever caused them trouble. Your dad taught me how to use the Patronus Charm and was one of my dad's best friends. And your mum, she rescued me from my aunt and uncle's, she was a great woman. Did your dada lot of good, seeing the good in him that he couldn't see most of the time," Harry told the little boy.

"Wow I wish my mummy and daddy were stiww awive," said Teddy sadly.

"So do we all, but they died making a better life for you, for us all. My mum and dad died when I was a baby too"

"Reawwy?"

"Yes, Voldemort killed them. I got him back though, for getting to everyone I love," said Harry as he burped Rozy.

"Ok enough stories Teddy. It's nap time. You can play with Rozy and Harry after that," said Mrs Weasley taking an unwilling Teddy upstairs.

**Hope you like this. The next chapter should be up before Saturday. But then there will be a month break as I'm on holiday. Please Read & Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Omg guys I am soooooo sorry about leaving you without an update for a year! Or more! But I was in university and the stuff I already had written down I had left at home. Apologies! And I won't be able to keep up to date much….so please don't be mad if my next chapter is not uploaded for a while. I'm quite a busy bee!

Thanks for sticking around if you have! :D

* * *

"So Teddy's a red head?" inquired Harry.

"Nah, only today. Yesterday he looked like Lupin, couple of days before that he looked like you, sometime's he follows his mum and goes bubblegum pink, or blue. Varies from day to day" Ginny told him. She still looked sad to Harry so he felt the need to once again apologize.

"Ginny, I really am sorry about leaving you. I just needed to get away and it felt like the right thing to do. Before I even realized it, I had transfigured a body to look like me and was away north looking for Bellatrix Lestrange"

"That's ok Har-" began Ginny

"Did you get her?" interrupted Neville.

"No. I looked for two years. I never got her. I'm sorry Neville" Harry said sadly.

"Damnit!" cursed Neville. He turned around and walked out the door into the kitchen.

"Sorry Harry, he just hoped you had caught her once we found out you were still alive. He needs revenge" apologized Hannah.

"I know, and I understand," Harry told her before she went to comfort Neville.

"Harry I'm not mad at you. It's just it's hard to take this in. It's been four years of mourning and I can't be fine right away….you know?"

"I understand Ginny. I'm not forcing you. I came back because I still love you, and I can't get anywhere without you. I came back because I miss you all, and I don't want Teddy to be like me and learn about his godfather when he's older and feel betrayed. I want to be there for him. And I came back because Rozy needs to be raised in a good, happy home, not in Italy with a dad who has no one" explained Harry.

"What did Dumbledore and Ron do to you Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry told his whole story to her and by the end Rozy had been burped and was fast asleep, "Oh Harry! Is that true? I'm going to kill Ron! How dare he accept payment to be someone's friend! And Dumbledore! He ruined your life, just so he'd look like the good guy! You need to tell the ministry!"

"I will, but first they need to know I'm still alive"

"Yeah, so does everyone! I'll be right back" Ginny said as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Five minutes later she was back.

* * *

Ginny and Harry talked a while on the couch while in the kitchen Mrs Weasley, Neville and Hannah discussed.

"How should we tell them?" asked Neville

"I think we should introduce it slowly" said Hannah

"Who all did Ginny tell to come over?"

"Hermione, Draco, George, Sammy, Hagrid, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur. I think that's everyone" replied Mrs Weasley, "Oh there's Arthur"

"Molly what's going on? I got a message from Ginny to come immediately," said a very anxious Mr Weasley, "Is it Teddy? Is he ok?"

"Calm down, everything is fine. It's a good thing, don't worry. We want to wait for everyone else though" Mrs Weasley told her husband"

"A good thing? Everyone else? Molly who else is coming and what is this thing?"

"Just everyone, and you will see when they get here" Fifteen minutes later everyone else had arrived, Hermione and Draco being last. Frantic questions were being thrown at Mrs Weasley.

"What are we all doing here? I was just about to take a nap" complained Draco Malfoy.

"Still the same complaining git from school Malfoy, Hermione not teach you anything in the years you two have been together?" commented George.

"Don't Draco, George please. Molly why are we here?" said Hermione before Draco could reply.

"Yeah Molly, what's this all about?" asked Hagrid.

"Ok I'm really sorry for the misinterpretation of the message, Ginny was just excited when she wrote it and you assumed it was a message of alarm" explained Mrs Weasley, "now the news I'm about to tell you will shock all of you, even you Hermione I think"

"Come on Molly, this is too suspenseful. What is it?" asked Sammy.

"Well there is no easy way to put it, but Harry is alive and well inside the house at this very moment"

"'Arry? As in 'Arry Potter? But he died, he was killed" argued Fleur

"He faked his death. The truth behind Dumbledore and Ron is, well long story short, Dumbledore forced the Dursley's to neglect and abuse Harry by making them take an Unbreakable Vow and then paid Ron to be Harry's friend"

"Woah. Seriously? Dumbledore's worse than I thought, I knew no one should have trusted him, and Ron? He would have fit right in at Slytherin" commented Draco

"You're sure it's him?" asked George

"Yes, we checked" replied Mrs Weasley.

"George, sshh it's ok. Harry's back! It's a good thing, you lost two people but now you have one back. Harry, our son gets to know the man he was named after" Sammy comforted George as she sensed a breakdown from him, he had tensed up and began to shake.

"I knew it. I told you all along that he was alive, but no one would believe me!" said Hermione smugly.

"What else do you have to tell us? I feel this isn't everything" said Charlie

"Well Hermione, I bet you didn't know this, but with him he brought his five month old daughter Rosabeth, or better known as Rozy" announced Mrs Weasley.

"His daughter?" asked Draco loudly.

"That's what she said" Bill said to Draco "Who's the mother?"

"An old Italian girlfriend. Harry's only had her for a week, the woman put Rozy in an orphanage and Harry found her"

"Well that I did not expect. Can we see him though?" asked Hermione as she peered behind Mrs Weasley towards the house.

"I don't want to overwhelm him, so I'll bring him out to you," said Mrs Weasley. She walked back towards the house and disappeared inside. There was a silence outside as they all took in the news. Hagrid however ended the silence.

"Harry's back! Hermione ye were always right!" he cheered.

"I don't think I can do this Sammy, you and the boys stay. I have to go" said George quietly.

"No George, you can do this. I know you just accepted his death and Fred's but don't waste such a good thing"

"What's wrong daddy?" asked a little red haired boy

"Yeah daddy, why are we all here?"asked another little boy, identical to the other.

"Harry, Fred, nothing is wrong. It's just someone I've not seen in a long time is back and I thought he died. It's just hard" George told his sons.

"Who is it?" asked the little Harry

"Remember who I told you you were named after?"

"Yes, your friend Harry Potter" answered little Harry.

"Well, he's back and daddy doesn't know how to act. It's hard"

"It's ok daddy, we're here, we'll help you. You're our daddy and you're brave and strong and can do anything!" said little Fred

"See honey, your sons and I are here to help" said Sammy. This conversation happened quietly and the rest of the audience tuned it out so as not to listen in on the private family conversation.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were talking.

"Haha you think Harry will try and have a go at me?" asked a laughing Draco

"I'm sure someone's told him about us Draco" smiled Hermione.

"Maybe, but let's hope not. I want to see someone beat you, and Harry was always the one who talked back. That is if Hermione didn't get there first," smiled George who had calmed down and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah 'Mione you were very good at your comebacks, and I do recall a punch to the face once too" said a familiar voice. They all turned towards the house and there stood Harry Potter.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione running at him, she jumped into a hug and once again Harry did not falter.

"Wow, he's strong, watch out Draco" whispered Bill, Draco scowled back in reply.

"Hey everyone," Harry said shyly when Hermione let go

"Harry!" Hagrid bounded forward and pulled Harry into a tight, bone-breaking hug.

"Hagrid-can't-breathe" Harry struggled to say

"Oh sorry" Hagrid said letting go. Harry looked at everyone in front of him, old faces and new, he knew he had put them all through a lot and didn't know what to say. George especially, with his return the pain of losing Fred must be two times as worse as before.

"Umm I'm really sorry everyone-" Harry began

"'Arry, you are back and zat eez all zat matters," said Fleur, "I would like you to meet our children. Victoire and Pierre," Fleur pushed a little strawberry blonde haired girl forward who was holding a little blonde haired boys hand

"Victoire is three and Peter is one" added Bill

"Bill! It's Pierre, not Peter!"

"Hello Victoire and Pierre-or Peter. What would you like me to call you?" Harry asked Peter as he knelt on the ground avoiding the stares of all of his old companions.

"Pete" replied the little boy shyly

"Sounds like a good idea to me Pete. High 5?" asked Harry, Pete excitedly high fived Harry, "and how are you Victoire?"

"I'm fine thank you. Are you really Harry Potter?" asked Victoire

"Yes I am. Now you're the only little girl in the family right?"

"Yes, only little boys to play with" said Victoire sadly.

"Well….I have a little girl inside who wants some friends. You can go play with her if you like"

"Really? Mummy, daddy! Harry has a little girl I can play with! We'll be such good friends! Can I go see her Mr Harry?" asked Victoire excitedly

"It's Harry, and yes you can if you're allowed" replied Harry laughing. He slowly stood up and looked at everyone around him, they were all staring and it made him blush. He never liked being the centre of attention, but it always seemed to find him.

"Of course you can sweetie, take Peter with you and be gentle!" Bill called after his children

"Can we go too mister?" asked the twin boys together

"Sure, I'm guessing you're Harry and Fred?" asked Harry. He said each name as if it was alien, he felt bad for saying Fred's name in front of the Weasley family, it was his fault Fred died after all. If he hadn't just gone to Voldemort in the beginning, then none of his friends and classmates, especially Fred would have died.

"Yes, I'm Harry and he's Fred!" said the one on Harry's right

"Wait a minute you two" said Sammy looking at them, "Don't lie, you're Fred and he's Harry"

"Awh!" said the little boys running and laughing towards the house

"Hello Harry, I'm Sammy, George's wife and the kids' mother" she introduced herself

"Hi, how do you do that"

"You mean tell them apart? It's easy, they're eyes are slightly different. Harry has greener eyes like me, while Fred has browner eyes like George. They don't know how I do it, nor will they ever, so keep this secret," she smiled

"I see," said Harry awkwardly

"Harry, I know this is hard, but please don't feel awkward. We're the same people you've known since first year, well except Draco" said Hermione

"Yeah, I heard. It's not that I feel you're all different people, it's just I don't know what to say to you. I've been 'dead' for four years"

"Then let's pretend it never happened. Pretend that you haven't been dead" suggested Hermione

"I can't do that" said George

"Neither can I. Look I'll just go, I'll register me and Rozy at the Ministry and I'll come back here every so often to let you all and myself adjust" said Harry, "It's good to see you all again, and nice to meet you Sammy, but I think I better go. I'll see you later" he said as he turned and walked away.

"He seems different" commented Charlie

"He didn't even make a comment about me being here, something's wrong" said Draco

"Of course he's different! He's come back after four years and we don't give him a very warm welcome. We acted as if we barely know him and he's thinking of going away again, have we not lost him for long enough? Plus he has a daughter, he's grown up just like all of us," explained Hermione

"He has to stay, we'll adjust faster and also for his and his daughter's safety. If he tells the ministry he's alive then Dumbledore will find out and want to get rid of him before he tells everyone about his treatment of Harry" George said to everyone

"George! I'm so happy! Yes! We need to get him to stay here" said Sammy hugging George

"You know, I sometimes think she is far too chipper to be in this family" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Draco, we are a very happy family! All of us!" Hermione whispered back.

"No. This family is coping, not happy. Molly and Arthur lost a son in the war, disowned one after, and have to raise a four year old. I doubt she's exactly happy. Ginny vowed to not ever move on from Harry and lost two brothers. George lost his twin and-"

"Ok Ok. We've all lost someone, but if we weren't happy then we wouldn't move on. We've all got a significant other and some of us have kids. So….there" whispered Hermione sticking her tongue out.

"I'm going to tell Harry to stay" said Charlie walking towards the house.

"Hey does Charlie have a girlfriend yet?" Draco asked the Weasley brothers

"He did in Romania, but he broke up with her cause he wanted to move back here and she didn't. He did start dating a girl a few weeks ago, but I guess it's too early to bring her to a family conference" smiled George

"Probably for the best, look what happens. Saviour of the war returns, wouldn't have been a good day to bring her anyway" chuckled Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Harry was packing Rozy's bag up again when Charlie walked in.

"Harry, mate, don't go. You should stay here"

"I can't Charlie, not because I don't want to but because I feel like I'm intruding in all your lives. Also I think this must be really hard on George, it's not exactly fair I can come back but Fred can't"

"George is the one who said you should stay, and we all feel like we're intruding on each other. It happens in families. I only feel comfortable with Ginny, because everyone has someone. George has Sammy and the twins, Bill has Fleur and their kids, Hermione has Draco. But I also feel like I intrude on Ginny as she has emotional breaks sometimes since she's always thinking about you, and now she has you. And think about Draco when he first started dating Hermione. He felt like such an outsider that he never came for dinner until six months in. We all think you should stay, we would adjust faster believe me. If you left we wouldn't know whether to believe if it happened or not. If that's not a good enough reason, please stay for Rozy and your own safety. When you announce you're back Dumbledore and Ron are sure to come looking for you" explained Charlie.

"So…George and everyone think I should stay?"

"Yes. Harry we all want to get to know you again, learn what you've been up to the past four years, get to know your daughter and everything" said Charlie

"Ok, I'll stay for a few days" replied Harry

"Brilliant!" yelled Charlie pulling Harry into a hug, "I missed you"

"You too" answered Harry laughing

"So can I see this daughter of yours?" Harry nodded and led Charlie into the livingroom where little Harry, Fred, Victoire and Pete were playing with Rozy while Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Neville and Hannah watched and talked.

"Charlie!" gasped Hannah, "long time no see!" she ran forward and hugged him

"Yeah, how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh it was great, was amazing once we found this guy in Italy" answered Neville

"Italy? Good taste Harry" laughed Charlie

"Yeah I know," answered Harry smiling, "Rozy want to meet some people before we go out?"

"Bababa!" she laughed scooching over to them

"Oh Harry, she's beautiful!" smiled Charlie

"Yeah, she has her mum's looks, but if she has her personality then she's being shipped off to boarding school" joked Harry

"Oh then don't let her be around Ginny too often, don't need another girl with a temper and some witty comebacks" replied Charlie

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with witty comebacks! I think half the Slytherin's left me alone because of them. And it is way better to have comebacks than how Ron dealt with them, red faced and eyes down" responded Ginny

"Ok, good point. Fine, Ginny you better teach this girl some things" smiled Charlie

"Come on, let's go meet the others Rozy" said Harry. They walked outside with Rozy in his arms out towards the group outside. They hadn't moved in fear of overwhelming Harry inside.

"Is this Rozy Harry?" asked Hermione

"No, it's just a girl I found inside the house" replied Harry sarcastically, "Yes, yes it is" he said when he saw Hermione's glare.

"She's beautiful! And has your eyes" Hermione said in awe

"Let's just hope only the colour and not the blindness," smirked Draco

"Well Malfoy, I've heard you're all good and everything. How long 'til you turn against us all?" Harry said coldly, shocking everyone.

"You can trouble me for a warm glass of shut-the-hell-up" answered Draco

"I see Hermione has got you into muggle movies, Happy Gilmore right?" laughed Harry

"Yup and always wanted to say that one quote. But what the hell is with that sport? There is no flying at all!" Draco replied also laughing.

"I think I'll have to take you golfing sometime" said Harry. The sudden friendliness between the two school rivalries shocked everyone more so than the coldness moments before.

"Who knew they'd be friends so fast?" asked George

"Can I see Rozy? Please?" asked Sammy. Harry passed his young daughter over to George's wife, "oh wow, what a beauty" They all stood and talked a while, Harry and Draco became friends instantly and George seemed to warm to the idea of Harry being back.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I've got to go to the Ministry and you know, tell them I'm alive" said Harry

"I think I'll go too Harry. I work there and I think for her safety someone should hold Rozy" suggested Hermione

"Good idea. Now I'm warning you, when you Apparate Rozy loves it. She will laugh and she might sort of roll out of your arms. So be careful" warned Harry

"You've dropped her already? Some dad you are" smirked Draco

"No I haven't dropped her," replied Harry glaring at Draco

"Oh ok there, we'll find out in fifteen years though"

"Alright, enough Draco. I'll see you when we get back. Remember we've got reservations at Mancini tonight" Hermione told Draco

"How could I forget? I made them" huffed Draco

"You never know. You forgot when our first date was and had to ask me" Hermione told him

"Ok, please stop bringing that up! I was eighteen!"

"Sorry, but I had to say it" laughed Hermione giving him a quick kiss and taking Rozy from Fleur.

"You know I think Rozee and Victoire will be great friends and attract many boys" Fleur commented

"I agree, but Teddy and Victoire will get together, I just know it" said George

"Alright guys, you can keep talking about this, but Harry and I must be going" smiled Hermione, "come on Harry" she said taking Harry's arm.

"Ok, bye" Harry waved as he followed Hermione to the gate and Apparated away.

"They won't be back for hours, Harry will be attacked with questions" laughed Draco, "well I got to get something for Hermione from the shops"

"Why are you going for dinner? Special occasion?" asked Sammy

"Yeah…..I'm not having this conversation with you girls"

"Oooh are you going to preepose?" asked Fleur happily

"Um….I gotta go" Draco said quickly sped walked to the gate and Apparated.

"He soooo is!" said Sammy excitedly.

* * *

"How should I do this 'Mione? Just walk in and be like 'Hi I'm Harry Potter, you may remember me as being dead. But I'm really not. I was in Italy and I would like to register myself as no longer deceased and also register my daughter into the records' I mean there is no easy way to say that" said Harry as they stood looking at the Ministry entrance.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll disillusion you and we can go straight to the Minister" replied Hermione

"Uh uh, I am not going to see Scrimgeour!"

"Harry stop! Scrimgeour isn't the Minister, he hasn't been for two years. He died, had a heart attack. Kingsley Shacklebolt is Minister" Hermione explained calmly.

"Kingsley? Really? Well then! I really am out of touch" smiled Harry

"Yup, good thing you're back then right? Come on, let me do the spell" she tapped him on the head with her want, "There, can't see you anymore. Let's go" She led Harry into the Ministry and towards the elevator. While Rozy looked around in curiosity Harry looked around in remembrance. Last time he had been here he had lost his godfather, Sirius, watched Dumbledore save him from Voldemort, and was possessed by said Dark Wizard. They went down in the elevator and stopped at a floor, Harry didn't hear which. They stepped out and Hermione led him down the hallway. They stopped outside a door and Hermione knocked. Loud voices could be heard within.

"Dumbledore I said no! Now get out! You too Mr Weasley," they heard Kingsley say loudly. The door opened and in front of Hermione and invisible Harry was Dumbledore and a very worn down Ron.

"Ah Hermione, how nice to see you. Oh and who may this be?" asked Dumbledore

"Can't say it's nice to see you, and this is my friends baby" replied Hermione coldly.

"Tsk tsk, I don't think Mr Malfoy is the best influence on your manners"

"Well I don't think you're a good influence on anybody as a person. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the Minister"

"Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, I am asking you for the last time to leave the Ministry now" said Kingsley behind them, "Ah miss Granger, come on in"

"Very well, we'll leave, but this matter isn't over Kingsley we will talk about this more" said Dumbledore as he walked away with Ron behind him

"Damn old coot, and his minion" muttered the Minister as he closed the door, "So Hermione what can I do for you?"

"Well…you know Hannah and Neville just got back from their honeymoon?" she said, Kingsley nodded, "well they found someone while there"

"The baby?" he asked, "she is adorable and looks vaguely familiar"

"The baby is part of it but no, that's not who they found" she replied, she stood up, took out her wand and magicked Harry visible again.

"Merlin in a rowing boat!" Kingsley gasped

"Hey Kingsley, look who's back" waved Harry sheepishly, "Also, some advice, get a new shocked saying, 'merlin in a rowing boat' is rather ridiculous"

"Harry Potter? But you're dead! We found you're body!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I transfigured a dead Death Eater to cover my tracks, hide me, you know. I then went hunting for Death Eaters, then went to France, and the Italy. The baby is mine by the way"

"Ok, if you're Harry Potter, then who's the guard who picked you up from the Dursley's after the Dementor attack? And what was our excuse to get them out?"

"Let's see, there was you, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones. Also Tonks sent a letter through the muggle post telling them they'd been shortlisted for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition"

"Well Harry you have a great memory," laughed Kingsley pulling Harry into a hug

"Well you don't forget the summer you were almost expelled, and were saved from your relatives. But I also remember Mad-Eye telling me off for keeping my wand in my back pocket. Seemed to believe I may lose a buttock"

"Yeah, Ma-Eye was a paranoid bloke. Too bad he died before the battle, he would have wanted to fight, not just in the pre-battle. Well Harry you're back and you brought along a daughter. How about a drink and you can tell me your story?"

"Sure" said Harry, so once again he told his story. Half an hour later he was done

"Wow. So that's why Dumbledore and Ron are always here asking about your money and who changed your will. You did it. Ok we'll be prosecuting them for this. But first you need to be public and we need to register you draughts. So….forms. Ah here we are. Alright let's get started. First off, name?"

"Rosabeth Lily Potter"

"Place of birth?"

"Tuscany, Italy"

"Parents?"

"Harry James Potter and Francesca Isabella Napoliono"

"Birthday?"

"Umm well she's five months, so we'll have to go with, March 16th 2001"

"Godparents?"

"Neville Frank Longbottom and Hannah Charlotte Abbott or is that Longbottom now?"

"We'll put Abbott down because she wasn't married when Rozy was born" smiled Kingsley

"Cool" Harry said half smiling

"Alright then, hair colour? Brown. Eye colour? Green. Female of course. I think that's everything. First I'll sign, now you Harry, and Hermione you're our witness, you need to sign too" Once Harry and Hermione had signed Kingsley sent it by magic paper plane somewhere, "We should probably go public before someone makes a lot of money for a copy of that document"

* * *

"_**He' Back!**_

_**Breaking news this afternoon, Harry Potter has returned! The Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt called a conference and introduced the Man-Who-Conquered! He had this to say**_

"_**Well as you can all see I'm alive and well, I've been living in Tuscany, Italy for two years and before that I hunted Death Eaters. I never really meant to fake my death, but it happened. I transfigured a Death Eater and froze and preserved him so he would not return as himself. For two years I searched for surviving Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix Lestrange, however she has eluded me. I lived my life as easily as I could, I met a woman and I found our daughter in an orphanage after she left me for another man. I have returned to raise my daughter in a loving home and to be with the people I love once again. Being found was a sign to return to my past life."**_

_**When questioned on his reason for leaving he replied, "It was Dumbledore and Ron. Dumbledore ruined my life when I was a child and when I thought I had found friendship with Ron it was a lie. The Minister and I have discussed this and he has come to a decision."**_

_**Reporters asked for more details in Dumbledore and Ron Weasley's actions but he said he would like to hold that information for a later date. **_

"_**Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley will be questioned on their actions at some point, but as for now Harry and his daughter Rosabeth are citizens of the wizarding world. We ask that Harry will not be pestered in his daily life for the safety of himself and his daughter," commented the Minister.**_

_**Now that Harry Potter has returned the truth of Dumbledore and Ron Weasley may be heard. How is Harry's closest friends dealing with this news? And how will his betrayers react? See our next issue for interviews with each."**_

"Haha! Dumbledore and Ron won't tell the truth when they are interviewed, so what is the point in talking to them? They'll be like 'oh we missed Harry greatly and regret that he feels so angry towards us. It may be post-war trauma that has him making up stories…blah blah blah" said Harry lounging on the couch with his head on Ginny's lap.

"Yeah maybe when they talk to the paper, but when the Minister does it on trial they'll be under the influence of Veriteserum," commented Ginny as she pulled her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Ginny! Harry!" yelled Teddy as he, Fred, little Harry, Victoire and Pete ran through looking upset. Harry jumped up carefully making sure he didn't jostle the couch and wake up Rozy

"Daddy sent us in, he said we weren't safe outside because bad Ron and old man are her. They are mean!" cried little Harry

"Don't worry. Can you all stay here and be safe and look after Rozy if she wakes up," said Harry he pulled his Invisibility Cloak off the rocking chair where Hermione left it and grabbed Ginny's hand. While running downstairs Harry pulled the cloak over himself and pulled his wand out.

* * *

R&R Next update may be tomorrow or a week or more. have no idea...just look out for a new chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo I'm updating today too! Taking a break from job hunting and cleaning….it's so tiring! Haha. Well I think after this chapter I'm making it up as I write as I will be done what I wrote out a year ago. Lol. Well please enjoy.

* * *

"What do you want Dumbledore?" asked Mr Weasley with his wand out standing with his back to the house. He had a very angry yet upset look as he looked towards Dumbledore and Ron, his once friend and son. George, Bill, Charlie and Mrs Weasley all had the same looks, while Fleur and Sammy had looks of fury as they thought about their children inside needing protection against these betraying men in front of them. Each were ready to protect the home and children in case Dumbledore, Ron or perhaps Pansy thought to attack.

"Arthur, please put your wand away, we only came to say hello to Harry, who I assume is here. Also to offer our congratulations on him becoming a father, who would have guessed?" commented Dumbledore, throwing a glance at Ginny who had just entered the line of defence.

"All that mourning, sobbing and crying wasted on him Gin, he moved on and had a baby," said Ron, "I would have been there to comfort you if you had let me, and you shouldn't take him back, it's unforgivable what he did to you, all of you, to me"

"Don't talk to me Ron. You say he didn't care? He went through his whole life protecting others, putting others before himself. He wished for a family, to know his parents, to be loved, and who he thought was his best friend turned out to be a greedy, ungrateful bastard! All you care about is money," replied Ginny angrily, "In the Mirror of Erised he saw his family, they family he never had and what did you see? Wealth and glory. Pathetic! I'm ashamed you are my brother!"

"Don't speak to my husband like that!" yelled Pansy

"Couldn't defend yourself in school, and can't defend yourself now Ron. Hermione and Harry stood up to Malfoy and other Slytherin's for you, and now you're wife stands up to us for you. Quite sad" said George

"Shut up George. Don't take your grief out on me, you're not the only one who lost Fred and knows that it's unfair Harry can come back but Fred can't" said Ron. George made to step forward and go at Ron but Sammy grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Don't you dare talk about that, you have _no _idea what this family is like, and you don't have a part in it anymore. You are not welcome here. Leave now!" yelled George. He was shaking and it looked as if Sammy's hand was not enough to calm him down. Dumbledore must have noticed the break and the distraction from the true reason to his visit as he spoke up.

"Enough! Where is Potter?"

"Don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell a manipulating old bastard like you" said Bill

"Bill, come on, I'm your youngest brother. Everyone deserves a second chance and Harry's back, he has a second chance and I want to see him. He's my best friend. I want to introduce him to my children" said Ron.

"You've gotten more confident in your lying skills Ron. We all know the story and I doubt Harry would even want to see your children. Part you and part Parkinson, ugh I feel sorry for the miserable life that's ahead of them" said Charlie

"If you don't tell us where he is, we will have no choice but to force you to," threatened Dumbledore, "now where is Harry?"

"We're not telling" said Sammy

"Very well…" Dumbledore replied calmly, stepping forward a few steps. Harry quietly stunned Ron and Pansy, he removed his Invisibility Cloak and stood behind Dumbledore, who raised his wand and repeated, "this is your last chance, where is Harry?"

"Behind you" replied George. Before Dumbledore could even utter a spell Harry had already stunned him, "Thanks Harry. He is one persistent old coot"

"Yeah, he either wants to find me to silence me or modify my memory," thought Harry aloud.

"We are going to go check ze children" said Fleur as she and Sammy ran towards the house.

"I have to owl the Ministry, this will be the last straw when it comes to Dumbledore and Ron," said Mr Weasley walking towards the house.

"Oh it truly hurts seeing Ron like this. Where did I go wrong? Why did he do this to us? I thought Percy was bad enough, but he came back and admitted to his mistake, Ron though, he is so convinced about his side that he'll do anything. What happened to him?" Mrs Weasley said sadly with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked down on her youngest son crumpled on the grass.

"Mum it's not your fault, Ron has always been the jealous type. You gave us everything we needed but Ron always saw the things he didn't have. Don't blame yourself mum," said Ginny hugging her crying mother.

"I'm going to go check on Rozy" said Harry. He walked into the house and Rozy was sitting on the floor playing with the other children. Fleur and Sammy were happily watching them play as the danger was over. Harry backed out the room and sat at the kitchen table and took out a Sickle from his pocket and began spinning it on the table. He sat there for a few minutes in silence when Ginny walked through.

"Harry? You ok?" she asked sitting down and staring at him

"No, I just saw the true side of Ron for the first time. When I saw him briefly at the Ministry he looked worn down, so sad and tired, but I just saw him there and he was so manipulating and angry. I knew these four years he wasn't ever my friend, but today I just saw that it was very true. He hated me for seven years, everything he did with me was for money. I went to him when there was no one else, he came to me when he was upset about Hermione or something, but it was all for show. I have finally accepted the truth sadly," said Harry avoiding Ginny's eyes, still spinning his coin.

"Harry, don't let it get to you. I don't know how you feel but I understand, knowing and accepting are completely different. But remember, Ron wasn't your only friend, you had and have us even if you don't have Ron. He may have been pretending to be your friend, but the rest of us truly love you. Hell you're even friends with Draco now, who could have seen that coming?" joked Ginny

"You're right. Thanks Gin. I missed this, I really did miss you," Harry replied lovingly.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat at the table and talked about anything that came to mind. Harry told her all about his time in Italy and what he did, and his hunting of Death Eaters. Half an hour later a head of bushy hair came flying into the room and grabbed Ginny.

"Ginny! Oh my god Ginny! I'm engaged!" screamed Hermione

"Hermione! Oh my god! Congratulations!" squeeled Ginny.

"Harry! Look! I'm going to be Mrs Malfoy! Can you believe it?" Hermione was jumping up and down twirling around and squeeking. Draco came waltzing in a minute later.

"Draco, congratulations!" said Harry walking over to him and shaking his hand, "got yourself quite a handful here" he laughed as he looked at Hermione

"Yeah, you should have seen her when I actually went down on one knee. Don't think she heard exactly what I said as she squeeled" smiled Draco looking lovingly at Hermione.

"You really do love her," said Harry, "I never would have thought that before I left"

"I changed Potter, I did right before the battle. I saw what was happening, what the Death Eaters were fighting for, and what Hermione and Ginny and you were fighting for. I just didn't understand what my father saw that was good on his side. I went to Hermione and told her I surrendered, of course she thought I was tricking her. But then I saw my father, and he was about to kill her, I had chosen my side and I did what I thought was best, in front of everyone, the Death Eaters, Hermione and everyone I killed my father. My mother also saw and I believe she switched sides after she saw me do that. She would choose whatever side I was on, she was only a Death Eater to keep me safe and because she thought she loved my father. Hermione saw I had changed as I didn't look vengeful or angry after killing my father, I wasn't guilty but I wasn't happy, I told her I did it to save her. And when she smiled at me I realized that I had feelings for her and whatever happened I would be by her side.

"I was confused by this sudden realization of feelings I had for her, but I didn't care, I felt like I had loved her all my seven years and I didn't care that she was smarter than me, a muggleborn, or that she was friends with the weasel or with you. No matter what I wanted to be something to her, whether she wanted me to stay away, to be her friend, or if I could possibly be her boyfriend. I never thought she would want me, never in a million years, but she did and for that I was the happiest man alive. I comforted her after the battle, but not for my own gain, I never even thought of manipulating her into her wanting me. I was by her side because she wanted me to be, and because I felt awful seeing her cry. She had lost so many friends in that battle, especially you Harry, and Ron after. I just couldn't bear to see her so upset. I'm just happy she didn't push me away, since I was her rival and bully for seven years. I will never forgive myself for the torture I put her through, even though she's told me many times she's forgiven me." Draco said to Harry. Harry never thought that Draco would ever open up to him, but he did and he just admitted his full feelings for his best friend.

"Well Draco, I do believe you are worthy for that amazing girl over there. You completely deserve her" said Harry patting his new found friend Draco on the shoulder

"I will never deserve her. But no man does," smiled Draco. Hermione was showing her ring off to the new crowd, all the girls circled her.

"So Draco, how'd you propose?" asked Mr Weasley from behind them

"Oh…well I took her to dinner at Mancini, a lovely restaurant in Glasgow, and we had a lovely meal. Then I Apparated her to the park that I asked her out at. She didn't recognize it at first, but I took her into a hidden path behind a bush which led to an opening that had a tree with a bench swing hanging off it. We found it the day I asked her out and that was the day I decided I would propose to her. I had put candles floating all around and she looked around and gasped in recognition and when she looked at me I was down on one knee. I gave her a speech about how I wasn't good enough for her but would she consider being my wife, Mrs Malfoy. Don't think she heard most of it, too busy being excited, but she got the gist of it and said yes," said a very happy Draco

"I never knew you'd be one to be so romantic," said George. The boys stood and talked while the girls gossiped about weddings and rings and Draco of course. Not long after there was a knock at the door.

"Ah hello Mr Zabini, yes let me show you where they are," said Mr Weasley leading 3 men towards the crumpled Dumbledore, Pansy and Ron. Harry followed in curiosity, and Ginny was not far behind.

"Well Arthur, I'll take care of these three. Thomson, Clancy, take these three to the Ministry. Don't let them out of your sight. Preferably keep them unconscious but if they come to, I want them bound before though. I do not need Dumbledore escaping because he is able to do wandless magic. If he escapes then it'll be your heads. Understood?" ordered Zabini. Thomson and Clancy magicked Dumbledore, Ron and Pansy to float and led them to the gate and Apparated away, "they'll be questioned upon awakening, and I'm sorry Arthur but as my job I must question you on what happened. I'd prefer to question you all, but I know that'll be long and tiring. So Arthur, Ginny, Potter, questions are for you"

"Blaise?"

"Yup, not recognize me?" smirked Blaise Zabini.

"No, you're an auror?" asked Harry in awe.

"Nah. I'm just head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. I used to work in Magical Games, however, due to an attack at a Quidditch game I was asked to transfer after I showed great leadership skills in a time of panic. The money was good so I took it," explained Blaise.

"Wow, you think I could ever apply for a job as an auror?"

"You want to be an auror? Hell Potter you could be the Head of the department if you wanted. You're Harry Potter," laughed Blaise, "you've shown your ability to the whole wizarding world. Defeat the darkest wizard and survived….well sort of haha. Come by any time! Now Arthur, Ginny, Potter, I need your sides of the story. Start from the beginning please," Mr Weasley, Ginny and Harry each told their account of what happened surrounding the incident with Dumbledore, Ron and Pansy. They finished telling their side and Blaise finished taking notes. Mr Weasley excused himself and went inside to sit and read the paper.

"So Potter, you're back. Ginny does that mean we can try again now that he's alive?" joked Blaise.

"Oh shut up Blaise," laughed Ginny, "You and Luna make a cute couple"

"Yeah, I do love her. You know I actually think I might propose soon"

"Really? Oh my god! You should, Luna would make a gorgeous bride, but wait a while. You don't want to steal Draco and Hermione's spotlight do you?"

"They're engaged? Well I think we need to all have dinner again and catch up. Haven't done that in a long time, as I recall the last time we were all out to dinner together was before you dumped me and became a loner," chuckled Blaise, "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some people to question and some paperwork to file. The joys of being the head of a department. I'll see you later Ginny, and good to see you alive and well Potter" said Blaise shaking Harry's hand and walking away to the gate where he Apparated.

"You never told me you dated Zabini," said Harry

"I didn't think it was important" replied Ginny

"You made me tell you every woman I've been with since I left"

"Well you were dead! You decided to leave and move on, I was forced to. Did you think I wouldn't at least try get over my dead boyfriend?"

"I didn't say that. I'm fine with you moving on, I thought I would be too late if I came back and I thought it would hurt too much to see you with someone else, so I put off coming back until Neville and Hannah found me. I just wondered why you never told me you dated Zabini," said Harry calmly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't really think it counted. He was my version of Hermione's Draco. After the war I turned to Blaise since he was with Draco and Draco was with Hermione. So Blaise became the person I turned to for support, all of us were always together. You would barely see us apart, and if you did it was Draco and Hermione and Blaise and I. We were barely separated. After about half a year Blaise asked me out, I didn't think I was ready, but when I was with him I forgot about the pain so I went for it. For a week it seemed like nothing was different, we were just known as a couple. Draco and Hermione then began dating and she was happy, and I believed that I should be too, but I wasn't completely. I was the happiest I'd been since before the war, but it wasn't complete happiness. Then I decided to have sex with Blaise but once I did I just felt horrible. I felt like I had betrayed your memory, I had thrown away your memory for my own selfish reasons. So I left Blaise, I then spent my time alone and tried to pull myself together, to balance my life.

"Blaise kept trying to contact me, but I ignored him. It was a few months after that that I decided to see Blaise again. I apologized to him and explained myself. He was completely understanding. We remained friends and then we met up with Luna for the first time since the war, it had been two years. She's really changed, and I think I actually witnessed love at first sight. Blaise was completely in love with her, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and didn't hear anything but her voice. He listened to everything she said, every sound she made. He was in love, and Luna was into him too. Not quite to the same extent, but she loves him the same way he loves her now. It was then that I lost Blaise as the friend he used to be. I never really liked spending time with him or Luna, or Hermione and Draco. They were all so in love, and the one I loved that much was gone. But you're back now, and I still love you as much as I did when you left, even more actually," explained Ginny.

"I love you too Ginny, but Luna? As in Luna-"

"Lovegood. Yeah, she's not the same anymore Harry. She's grown up, she's gorgeous! And she also doesn't believe in those silly creatures anymore. She writes stories though, children's stories that include those creatures. They're actually quite good and she is very popular," said Ginny.

"So, Blaise wants to marry Luna, Draco and Hermione are engaged. I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Yeah, everyone seems to be married or getting married. Sammy and George, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Neville and Hannah, Hagrid and Olympe, and now 'Mione and Draco!"

"Yeah, Hermione Malfoy. If anyone said that to me six years ago I would have laughed, and Hermione probably would have punched them," chuckled Harry

"Of course, and Ron would have gone bright red. You know he still fancies her. He sends her mail once a week still I think, at least if he does it doesn't get through to her as she now has a restraining order against him. Every valentine's he sends her something under a secret name, so it gets to her, and he always tries to talk to her when they're working. Draco gets really mad when he hears the stories, if Ron goes any farther Draco will do something he may regret. Enjoy, but regret," said Ginny.

"Wow. Ginny would you ever want to get married?" asked Harry

"One day, but I have to be sure he's the right guy," smiled Ginny

"Am I the right guy?

"Harry, the past seven to eight years I have dreamed of marrying you, I knew that if you ever asked, although I never thought you would as I was just Ron's younger sister, I would say yes,"

"Ok. Ginny will you marry me?" proposed Harry

"One day Harry. But not right now. Since you've come back I've been thinking about the future. I love you but I think we should just be a couple for now. I can get to know Rozy and you can too. We can become a family and if you ever feel like it's the right time and want to ask again you might find my answer to be different," explained Ginny.

"I guess you're right. Plus today is Hermione and Draco's day to be excited about their own wedding," laughed Harry, "So if no to marriage, how about dinner? In a muggle restaurant where no one will recognize us?"

"What about Rozy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not quite used to being a father yet, ummm…" thought Harry

"I can ask Charlie, I'm sure he'd like the company," said Ginny, "be right back" Ginny ran towards the house leaving Harry, who slowly followed after her.

"Charlie!" she called

"What is it?" asked Charlie running through, "everything ok? What happened?"

"Everything's fine, Zabini came by a while ago, I'm sure dad told you. But I was just wondering, well Harry asked me to dinner, and well we were wondering if you could babysit Rozy tonight?"

"Oh! Yeah sure! I love that little girl"

"Hem hem" someone coughed behind Charlie and there stood Bill and George.

"I love them too! Of course I do! They're my niece and nephews! But Rozy, there's something about her, it's like she's a magnet that brings everyone to love her. I don't know how to explain it" said Charlie.

"You sound like you're in love Charlie, now that's just wrong," said George

"Ugh George!" Ginny said loudly

"What? It should be Charlie you're giving a hard time to, he's in love with a baby!" argued George smirking.

"I'm not in love with her George! I don't know what it is; it's like as soon as I saw her I felt like I was her uncle or something. I don't know," Charlie tried explaining.

"Don't worry Charlie, I felt the same. As soon as I saw her I didn't care if she wasn't mine, I was going to adopt her and be her dad. I loved her from the moment I set my eyes on her," said Harry from the door.

"So Charlie? Is that a yes? You'll babysit her?" asked Ginny.

"Of course"

"Good! What time you want to go Harry?"

"Well we can go whenever you're ready," replied Harry. Ginny nodded and ran upstairs.

"You know you won't be going for a few hours now," laughed Bill, "you'll need to change too, but all you need is five minutes."

"Agreed. Now where's my Rozy?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room. She was sitting on the floor playing with little Harry, Fred, Teddy, Fleur and Pete.

"Bababa!" Rozy squeeled as she saw Harry who ran up and lifted her into the air. She giggled as he threw her up and caught her.

* * *

An hour after Ginny had gone upstairs, Harry was lying on the floor playing games with all the kids. He was exhausted, he had given all of them piggy backs around the house, had thrown each of them up in the air and caught them, chased them all around the garden, and was now tickling them all one by one. Ginny came down the stairs dressed in a beautiful yellow summer dress, and she had put her hair up and curled the bits that had fallen down. Harry looked at her in awe, she looked like an angel. He had been tired, but now looking at her he was fully awake, ready for their dinner.

"You're not ready," smiled Ginny.

"Yeah, sorry didn't want to change before I knew you were ready and also, kids are messy people," explained Harry sheepishly. Ginny nodded in understanding, "let me quickly go change." Harry ran upstairs and five minutes later he was down in brown trousers and a tan shirt, "Alright, I'm ready," smiled Harry

"So we're off, Charlie you're fine right?" asked Ginny hopefully

"Yup, everything's good. Harry told me everything while you were changing. And I think he tired her out anyways, and the other kids. Harry you are great with kids" complimented Charlie

"Thanks"

"Yeah, you have to come round and let Rozy play with the boys, they love her, and you really help out. They'll go to sleep easy tonight," smiled Sammy.

"Same with Fleur and Peter, finally a girl Fleur can play with" said Bill. Harry smiled and thanked Charlie before leading Ginny out to the gate.

"Looks like you're return has been good on a lot of people Harry, Ron and Dumbledore will finally be punished, Teddy will have his godfather, and all the children will have another uncle to play with. You are great with them Harry, I've not heard all of them screaming from laughter that much since Charlie got them brooms as a gift back from his visit to Romania a few months ago" said Ginny

"Well they're all great kids, and when you've been alone for as long as I have children really make life better" said Harry. Ginny took hold of his arm and he Apparated them to just outside a restaurant in London.

The spent a very romantic dinner talking and holding hands. It was like the four years away had never happened, and they were a couple again. Both Harry and Ginny were happy once again, Harry felt complete. He had a daughter, and he had Ginny, nothing could ruin how perfect his life was at this very moment.


	8. help

So guys, I have an idea of where this story is going...basically Ron and Dumbledore will cause a commotion etc etc and Harry will have more problems to deal with...but i have some writers block and i need some ideas to pull this together and come up with some fun exciting things to happen until the end and stuff...some ideas would be appreciated!

thanks for reading guys! :D


	9. Chapter 8

So guys, I think I need to share this with you. Tom Felton sings! And plays guitar! Which makes me 3 Draco even more! One sexy boii! Lol

* * *

Harry and Ginny returned near midnight to find Charlie sleeping on the couch with a children's book laying across his chest and Rozy snuggled in at his side.

"Obviously fell asleep telling a story," smiled Harry

"Awh she looks just like you in this light. You have a gorgeous daughter Harry," commented Ginny

"Well a daughter with you will be just as gorgeous" smiled Harry hugging Ginny from behind and putting his head on her shoulder looking down at Rozy, "I really wish I had never left you Ginny, but I know that if I didn't go then I would never have created this little girl. That I will never regret,"

"I understand Harry, some things just happen for a reason. Come on I'll wake up Charlie and we can bring Rozy to Fred and George's old room. Teddy's old crib is in there," said Ginny

"Oh? Where does he sleep?" asked Harry curiously.

"In Bill's old room. Ron's room is used for storage now. We've let the ghoul take over it,"

"Oh. Well I think I'll sleep in the same room as Rozy, and I'll see you in the morning?" said Harry picking up Rozy. Charlie rolled over and moaned, and went back to sleep.

"Some babysitter he is, imagine if she had just fallen off," commented Ginny, "well if you want to sleep in Fred and George's room that's fine,"

"Ginny, I don't want to rush you into anything. Let's take things slowly. I want to get my own place tomorrow would you care to join me?" asked Harry politely. He put out his arm and Ginny took it and together they walked up the stairs, with Rozy snuggled into Harry's arm.

* * *

The next morning everyone sat around the table for breakfast. It was rather chaotic as Harry tried to feed Rozy but she did not like the food Harry was giving her. She was throwing it and making loud squeels. Teddy was not listening to Mrs Weasley by not eating his breakfast. He was laughing loudly as he changed his appearance and ignored Mrs Weasley

"Teddy, one more chance! Stop changing and start eating your breakfast!" Mrs Weasley said loudly

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaaa!" said Teddy as he stopped changing. He stayed in the form of messy turquoise hair, little pointy dog ears poking out, a cute button nose, rosy red cheeks, and a dimple on his cheek when he smiled.

"Teddy, if you don't eat your breakfast then I'm going to have to keep you from playing with Rozy and your cousins today," threatened Mrs Weasley. The minute she said that Teddy was wolfing down his meal, "good boy!"

"You know Teddy, I think that look suits you, you even suit the dog ears," smiled Harry looking over at the young boy.

"Reawwy? This is real me. Except the ears, but I thought since my daddy was a wewe woof that I should have woof ears," grinned Teddy.

"I think that's a great idea!" said Harry happily. Teddy was an orphan like himself but he was being raised well, and now that Harry was back he had his godfather and another girl to play with. He was happy even though he had lost his parents young.

"I wish they were awive," Teddy said looking down.

"So do I little man, but remember up in Heaven they are looking down on you and smiling! They love you very much and are very proud of you," Harry said quietly as he squatted down next to him, "Mrs Weasley?"

"Harry call me Molly, really Mrs Weasley seems like you barely know me!"

"Sorry, Molly, would you be able to help me? Rozy just won't eat her breakfast and I give up. She's too stubborn for her own good," said Harry looking at Rozy sitting in her high chair smirking.

"Now that's a Malfoy smirk, you think her mother is related to me at all?" said a voice from the door.

"Draco, please, don't make Harry dislike her mother more than he already does," joked Hermione following in behind, "Morning Molly, I was here to talk to Ginny about wedding ideas,"

"She's not awake yet Hermione, you can go do the honours if you like. Now Harry the reason she s not eating is because she is testing how far she can go with you. I know you love her but you got to be a bit firm with her," said Molly

"Oh, ugh I never wanted to do that part," laughed Harry. He sat down and looked at Rozy, he really didn't want to be firm with her, but he knew that to be a good dad he had to practice it and master it. Reluctantly he looked at Rozy with an angry face, "Rosabeth, you will eat your breakfast or I will not let you play with Fleur or any of the other children. Understood?" he said firmly. Rozy looked up at him with sad eyes and Harry almost let his guard down, "no Rozy, eat your breakfast" With tears falling from her eyes Rozy opened her mouth and ate the food from the spoon. Harry's heart was breaking as he looked down at his daughter and how upset she was. Finally she finished her breakfast and Harry lifted her up and hugged her, "I'm sorry Rozy but you have to learn to eat your breakfast for daddy ok?" Rozy put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes before smiling and nodding her head happily.

"See Harry, although it hurt you taught her a good lesson. It'll take about eighteen years for it to fully sink in though," laughed Molly, "Ginny still tries to question my decisions. Don't you Ginny?"

"Hmmmm?" said Ginny dragging her feet as she walked to the table. Her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes. She sat down and stared at the table tiredly.

"Morning sunshine," greeted Harry as he leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god! Harry! Ugh I look a mess! I didn't think about that when I came down," said Ginny suddenly awake.

"Don't worry Ginny, honestly I think you look gorgeous either way. This is you au natural, your morning state. A way I would like to see you every morning when I wake up in my future," smiled Harry. Rozy seemed to agree as she bounced in Harry's arms, giggling and clapping her hands.

"Thanks. Now Hermione, what in god's name did you get me up so urgently for. You've been standing there anxiously since I sat down," said Ginny looking at her best friend.

"Wedding plans. You're my maid of honour, so I need your help, and I want to start planning now! I want a spring wedding," explained Hermione

"That soon?" questioned Draco

"What? You want to put off being a married man for longer?" asked Hermione

"It's not that Hermione, if I could I would marry you tomorrow just so I could be your husband. But we all know that you need time to plan. You told me yourself, for your OWL's you started studying the first day. Isn't spring a bit soon?" said Draco

"You are completely right, but I do want a spring wedding, and I don't want to wait until next spring. I can manage. I'll get my parents help, Ginny, you occasionally, and then there's myself and I'll have your mum maybe, and Molly if she wants to. I'm guessing Fleur and Sammy will want to help. Everything will be fine. It's going to be small and all I just want to concentrate on dresses and the place for now," explained Hermione, "Ginny can you go dress shopping today?"

"Ummm sorry 'Mione, but I promised Harry last night I'd help him find a place. Maybe tomorrow or something?" said Ginny. Hermione looked a bit down but understood nonetheless.

"Alright, well Draco looks like we're going location looking," smirked Hermione.

"Well that sounds like a good idea, but really, I have places to be. So I think you should go looking with your mum and when you choose a place I'll come have a look," said Draco avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Fine" she sighed. Hermione talked to Molly and Ginny about her plans for her wedding while Harry talked to Draco about plans for a house.

"So you want to get a house I'm guessing, Potter?" said Draco

"Have we not got past the Potter stage yet _Malfoy_?" smiled Harry.

"Fine, _Harry_, you getting a house then?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm hoping to one day have a whole family, more kids, maybe settle down soon with Ginny if she wants. So why buy an apartment now if I just have to sell it? Plus, I have the money so why not?" explained Harry as he held Rozy with her back against him and his arms tucked under her knees. He wiggled her legs and bumped her up and down causing her to giggle, "Where do you and Hermione live anyways? In the Malfoy Manor?" chuckled Harry. The Hermione he knew would never put up with being in such a big home and have house-elf's as servants.

"No, mother is still there. I feel like I leave her alone too much, but I think when Hermione tells her of the engagement she'll be as happy as ever. But no, we live in a nice apartment in London,"

"So you're mum? She's happy with Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

"My mother is happy as long as I'm happy, but yes she likes Hermione a lot. Mother isn't exactly the type of witch you all assumed she was. She wanted a reputation of being prestigious so she acted it in public for my father, he would settle for nothing less. His expectations of us were to act better than everyone and be better than everyone. Since he believed he was the richest, most powerful pure blood wizard, bar Voldemort, although he was half-blood. Once my mother was rid of my father she slowly became the woman she was before him. Hermione quite likes her, or so she tells me. I mean the fact she suggested having mother help her with the wedding, well she must like her then!" laughed Draco

"I'm happy you're happy Draco, and I'm glad we're not enemies anymore. I mean it really became more than it had to be didn't it? You insulted Ron, and I denied your friendship, after that we set out to ruin each other, me accusing you of dark arts, and you, well you just had to torture me and all my friends," Harry grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that though Harry. You know, like I said, I had a reputation to uphold,"

"Alright Harry I'm going to go get ready then we can go look?" said Ginny from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yup," Harry replied, "So no wedding place hunting?"

"Umm yeah…no. Do you not know what women are like? They would get to the place either say no right away, or they would see it squeal then find something wrong with it. Even if it's just like 'No, it looks lovely but I just don't see myself getting married here' women are ridiculous" said Draco

"I know what you mean. Francesca was the worst, we could be walking past a shop and she would see something she loves and would ask me to get her it and I would say no. But I would go back later and get her it, you know as a surprise? And I'd give her it and then she didn't seem to like it anymore. Told me she would have preferred it in red or something,"

"Well Harry, I think you met the worst woman ever," said Draco, "By the way, what are Italian women like in the bedroom?" Draco winked.

"Ahhh, well Draco that is something I don't think Hermione would like you to know," laughed Harry

"Hey, Hermione has no reason to feel threatened by me knowing about other women. I would never try it with another woman; she keeps me busy enough in there,"

"Oh Draco no! I do not need to know anything and I mean _anything_ about Hermione and you in the bedroom," grimaced Harry

"You were the one who brought it up," smiled Draco

"Well all I'm going to say Draco, is that Italian women can bend in ways I didn't think imaginable, they don't just use the bedroom or the house, and Rozy here was conceived on one hell of a night,"

"Huh…now I am curious. Well I might just get a few pointers later, you know Honeymoon night and all," Draco winked.

"Hem hem," someone coughed behind them. Both boys swivelled round and a few feet behind them stood Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh um hi Hermione, how was wedding talk?" blushed Draco.

"Yeah um, Ginny you ready? House shopping, I think it'll be fun…" said Harry, "Look Rozy wants a hug!" pushing Rozy into Ginny's arms. Harry hoped against all hope that Ginny's frown would soften at Rozy's face and she would forget all about Harry and Draco's conversation. But when did Harry Potter ever have luck that good?

"Well hello Rozy," smiled Ginny, "but Harry, don't think I've forgotten about this," she said walking away with Rozy.

"Draco we will talk about this later. Stay here if you want but I'm going to my mum and dad's to talk about wedding things," said Hermione giving Draco a quick kiss on the cheek then leaving.

"Ugh, rough night ahead. Don't get why they're upset, not like we were talking about going to a strip club or anything. Women!" sighed Draco

"Well I guess all we can do is suffer the consequences and as long as we never bring this up again when there is the possibility they are near then we'll be fine," said Harry, "Sorry Draco but I think I'm going to leave you and go look for houses. We should all have dinner soon though, once they've got past this"

Draco nodded with a smile and Harry went on his way to meet Ginny and Rozy outside.

* * *

Harry and Ginny Apparated to Diagon Alley from the gate and as they walked towards the wizarding realtor Ginny brought up the previous conversation.

"Harry, I'm not mad you were talking to Draco about that, but I just don't feel comfortable with you bringing up old experiences even if Rozy was the outcome. I mean I'm insecure enough about you leaving, and then what that woman looked like, hearing you say things like that, well it makes me feel like I'm in a competition with the woman you had Rozy with. Like she'll grow up probably wondering who her mother is," admitted Ginny,

"Ginny, I'll always love you, and because of that no woman can compete. I felt bad for Francesca because I always compared her to you. I would look at her and think yes she's pretty but she doesn't have shiny red hair like Ginny, and her eyes, they aren't as deep and awe-inspiring as Ginny's brown eyes. Look Ginny, yes I left you, and I will never forgive myself for that, and I certainly won't be able to if you keep bringing it up like this. I made a decision and although it could be considered a mistake I can't think of it like that because of Rozy. She will probably wonder who her birth mother is but she will know that you are her mum and she doesn't need anyone better. You are gorgeous and amazing and I love you! Francesca was able to keep me around because I was too afraid to be alone and she knew that, and if I ever thought I was strong enough to consider possibly returning she knew I was thinking of you and would use nights like the night Rozy was conceived to keep me there. Our relationship was purely physical, while ours is more than that. It's deep and emotional and intimate. Please Ginny, can we try and get past this? Please for my sanity? I'll go insane thinking you and everyone else still hold this against me,"

"I'm sorry Harry, you're right. Come on, let's go try find a house for you," she smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the building marked 'Renita's Realtor'. What they didn't notice as they walked down the street were the stares. Everyone stared at Harry as if they saw a ghost, they knew he was back but seeing him in the flesh was a whole new thing! It was like the return of You-Know-Who but a good thing, they were told but did not believe until they were shown full proof evidence.

"Good morning how can I help- oh my god! Harry Potter! Please come in! How are you today? Can I get you anything?" the woman at the front desk scurried around and stood in front of him. She was a small woman, young, and thin. She was blonde and quite attractive, Harry was aware she was pretty but since returning to Ginny he saw looks but thought nothing of them.

"Good morning," he laughed, "I'm fine, just looking for a house you know?"

"Ah yes, umm I can see if Renita is available," she smiled. Before she turned the corner she glanced back at Harry, who was now staring at Ginny and Rozy, only Ginny noticed that the young woman was rather disappointed in his lack of attention to her.

"I think you have an admirer," Ginny smiled.

"Her? Really? Oh well, I've had glances all my life in the wizarding world, it's just because I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the man who conquered, and now the man who came back. If I was just a regular bloke I wouldn't even get a second look,"

"Oh Harry, you're a handsome man! You got girls in Italy and they didn't know who you were," said Ginny

"I guess you're right," as Harry took a seat in the waiting area the woman came back followed by an older woman, a woman who looked quite stern, she reminded him of Professor McGonagall, but obviously she had to be friendly to work in a job like this.

"Hello Mr Potter, and..." she shook Harry's hand and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied.

"Ah yes, I apologize Ms Weasley. Yes come on in to my office back here," she led them to the back and the young woman didn't look away from Harry until he was out of her sight, "I apologize for young Abigail out there. She is extremely fascinated by the whole Voldemort-Harry Potter story. She reads up on it a lot, even if she already knows what she's reading. Once you came back Mr Potter, I think she had to ask to go home as she couldn't work. An infatuation she has with you," she smiled. They sat down at her desk and she closed the door.

"It's not the first time, everyone I met in first year all knew who I was, while I didn't. Was quite a change in lifestyle. Which I want to change once again today, I want to be a home owner," he said hoping to change the subject from himself to the point of the meeting.

"Ah yes quite right. Well what kind of how are you looking for?"

"I want a house big enough for a family, big enough that if I have a large family I don't need to move. But I don't want it a flashy house or anything, nice and simple in a nice area. Not in the middle of London or anything like that, but also not in the middle of nowhere. Also, before you even look up anything I want nothing in Surrey. I don't want anything near my childhood. Also, please stay away from Little Hangleton. Other than that you are free to look anywhere in England, or Scotland," explained Harry.

"Ah, I see. Well Mr Potter, that sounds like you know what you're looking for, but the problem is finding it. Do you have a budget?"

"Not really, if I love it I'll pay for it, but if I just like it then I won't,"

"Ok, well I'll have a look and research houses for sale, and when I find something I will owl you,"

"Alright. Thank you for your time Ms Renita," said Harry standing up and shaking her hand.

"No thank you Mr Potter for choosing this agency,"

Ginny and Harry left the building and began walking down the street, "You know she didn't even acknowledge my presence after she asked for my name. I think she wanted to pretend I didn't exist," stated Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous, she probably assumed the house was for me and Rozy and you were just looking after Rozy while I talked," said Harry

"I am not your nanny!"

"Ginny, calm down, what do you want me to do? Every time we go somewhere a woman is for me to say 'I am dating Ginny, she is not my nanny, back off you have been warned'?" Harry said with a robot voice

"Fine, guess I'm just jealous you'll leave me you know? Tons of women to choose from, why would you choose the girl you grew up with?" said Ginny

"Ginny! Ugh we were just over this before we went in! I love you! How can I prove it? You said no to marrying me, I think it's too soon to move in together as I don't own a house. Having a baby is too soon as we're not married and there's still Rozy, how can I prove it?"

"No Harry, stop, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking the way I did when you first left, and when Hermione was convinced you were still alive. Let's put it behind us and go get ice cream or something," said Ginny. She put her hand on Harry's arm and looked up at him, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his and when she stepped back he took his free arm and put it around her waist. People observing the couple noticed how they seemed to act like a family.

Three people in the crowd were not viewing in curiosity but more so viewing to observe the man and child. Not one of them cared what the red head was doing, but more so how Harry treated her and how much she meant to him.

"Harry, I think you have an owl coming, maybe it's Renita already," said Ginny looking up at the sky. A large brown owl was flying their way with a letter attached to its leg. It landed beside them and Harry unhooked the parchment and read it quickly.

"Oh shit, ok we have to go back to the Burrow. Everyone's there. We have to hurry," Harry grabbed Ginny and Apparated them out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

R&R. Hope you guys like, and thank you **CelticSkye, m ()** and **lEYtOnFoREVERyay** for some great ideas. As the story goes on you may find some of them entwined in the story! You guys really helped get my writer's block away! :D


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and Ginny Apparated to the gate outside the Burrow.

"Harry! What is going on?" Ginny asked grabbing her arm from him. Harry looked around him before reaching for her hand, Ginny however wouldn't let him take it, "Harry" she warned

"Look Ginny, the others will explain. Everybody is inside, Hermione came back from her mum and dad's for this, she's given up wedding plans for the day for this," Harry explained, Ginny didn't look convinced though, "Ugh, fine, don't trust me, but Blaise is in there too, he will explain. I just want us inside the grounds ok? Hurry!" Ginny sighed and walked through the gate.

"Harry I do trust you, I don't care if Blaise is here. You're who I trust with my life, but can you not just tell me now?"

"If you trust me then you'll wait, I don't know the facts yet either,"

"Then tell me what you know Harry! I don't want to walk in there and be the only one out the loop!"

"Fine! Look, Dumbledore, Pansy and Ron escaped and they're planning something. That's all we know. Blaise didn't say what Dumbledore said before he left, but he mentioned something, and I am going to find out what" Harry left Ginny standing there and walked into the Burrow.

"Harry! Oh my god I was so worried he might have gotten to you," said Molly running over to him and Rozy, "Where's Ginny?"

"Outside. Arthur, Blaise, tell me what happened" Harry sat down next to Blaise on the couch and placed Rozy on the floor next to the toys.

"It was really my man Thomson's fault. I told him to watch Dumbledore especially since he is a great wizard and a manipulating old coot, but of course I should never have trusted Thomson with that, so in the end it is my fault. Anyways, simply Dumbledore managed to trick him and take his wand, and before he left he told Thomson that he had a message for Harry Potter,"

"What's the message?"

"'That the flower from France will be returned' he will make sure of it," Blaise told Harry.

"He must be getting old because that means nothing to me and relates to no part of my past that he was involved in,"

"Yes, well we're searching for them now, but I think for your own safety that you should not leave this property,"

"I can't not leave! I have a life! I didn't return to be told I can't leave a house, at least in Italy I had all the freedom I wanted. I don't want to return to the life where I was kept in a house for my own safety. I fought Voldemort all my life, I think I can live outside with the knowledge that I have Dumbledore and Ron after me. Dumbledore may have scared Voldemort but that is only because Dumbledore was the only person who saw through him, while I can see through Dumbledore now. I can defend myself against that old man. And Ron? Well he was never good at spells, and Pansy? She is just an old Hogwarts bully who can't get past the fact she lost Draco to a muggleborn and is stuck with a 'blood traitor' she isn't even worth my time," Harry said boldly.

"I don't mean to put you down Potter, but Dumbledore and Ron were once your friends, they're a different kind of enemy than Voldemort. While he wanted to kill you Ron and Dumbledore want to either modify your memory or just remove you. They don't want to boast about your death or take over the world. I don't want you taking this lightly Potter, this is serious. While Dumbledore is old, he has been watching you for many years, while Ron isn't good with spells he was your best friend for seven years, and Pansy she doesn't know you but she taunted you for years and knows how to get under your skin. The muggle saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' that can be seen here. Dumbledore and Ron know you, they can predict things about you that Voldemort never could, and Voldemort could predict a lot of things about you Harry. It was only a suggestion you stay, but I strongly advise it. You are endangering not only yourself but Rozy too,"

"Harry, I think you should listen to him," piped up Hermione who was sitting cross legged on the floor playing with Rozy. Draco was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking down at Blaise and Harry, he nodded in agreement. Harry looked at Arthur sitting across from him who gave a weak smile in agreement, Molly and Ginny behind him standing at the door also nodded. Everyone seemed to be agreeing with Blaise, but Harry didn't know. He knew he had to keep his child safe and in turn keep himself safe for her so she wouldn't grow up as an orphan like him, there were enough orphans now a days. However, he also didn't want to be cooped up in the house.

"Ugh! You're right, I know. But I can't stay here until they're caught! That could be a while, can I not just disguise myself when we go out and I could leave Rozy here whenever I do? I mean I have a house to look for and a life to build," said Harry

"Fine, you can use polyjuice potion and anyone with you must think to do the same. Dumbledore wouldn't fall for a trick like Ginny or someone has a new family friend. But if I hear about you being captured or having your memory modified Potter I will hunt you down and I will make you wish you never came back to England," warned Blaise. He stood up and walked to the door, he turned back and whispered quietly in Ginny's ear, "You watch him. I won't hesitate to have him taken in for his own safety, and I'm sure no one wants that," Ginny nodded and Blaise left.

After Blaise left everyone sat in silence, Harry sat thinking about the mistake he made returning. Yes he was happy, yes he had Ginny, and Teddy and his friends, and Rozy was growing up in a happy home. But because he returned Dumbledore and Ron were plotting and he was once again putting the people he loved in danger. He could just go out and search for Dumbledore and Ron the same way he hunted Death Eaters. Or he could just return to Italy and pretend none of this happened. Move away, but then Dumbledore and Ron would know he was alive and wouldn't stop. Nothing was going to work for Harry, he had to hunt them, he had to stop them. However, no one would let him leave.

"Umm guys, could you babysit Rozy? I'm going to go and talk to Kingsley at the Ministry about the situation," lied Harry. Molly nodded.

"Harry can I come too? I think Kingsley needs-" Hermione tried to say.

"No, I'm going alone" said Harry. He stood up and walked past everyone and out the door. Everyone stared, Harry was not normally someone who rudely refused someone. Ginny ran out after him,

"Harry, you better not be running away again. I swear if you leave and don't come back for us or your daughter I will never forgive you and I just won't be able to do it," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm not running, I will be back. It just might not be tonight or tomorrow. But I will come back, you can write to me an everything, I'm just going to look for them to get them to stop. Don't worry Ginny, I'm not leaving you again, I just need this to end so I don't feel like I'm putting you all in danger again. I have polyjuice potion stored and I'll use that, no one will know who I am, and since none of you are with me and neither is Rozy they won't suspect my disguise. I will be back, but don't tell anyone else what I'm doing," Harry gave her a kiss and then ran to the gate and Apparated.

Harry Apparated to Kings Cross Station and found a key in his pocket. He went to the lockers and unlocked one, inside was a black bag which he removed. He left and in the toilet's he saw a man washing his hands, without the man noticing he took a hair off his jacket. Luckily enough for Harry this man was the same height and wasn't bigger than him, meaning that he wouldn't need to find a new size of clothes. In the cubicle Harry drank the potion and transformed into the skinny blonde haired man. Without thinking of the muggle expectancies Harry Apparated out of the cubicle to a busy street in London where he began his search. He didn't know where to look for his old friend and old idol, but he searched. Hours went by and still nothing, he looked in the poorer parts of London where he was told Ron lived, but nothing. He searched all night and ran out of ideas. The next day he did the same thing, he had slept in an unused hotel room that he Apparated into. He didn't think he would get anywhere, and Ginny back at the Burrow thought the same.

* * *

"Ginny, where did he go?" demanded George

"I told you! He went to search for Ron and Dumbledore! He wants to stop them before he tries hurting us to get to him. He said he would be back!" said Ginny. It had been two days since Harry left.

"I would think that 'Arry would be less selfless now zat he 'as a daughter. He could get 'imself killed and Rozee would be like him, parentless" commented Fleur sitting at the table brushing Victoire's long blonde hair.

"Fleur," warned George

"What? I am a mother, I am a member of zis family just like 'im. So please, excuse me for saying what everyone iz thinking,"

"Mum, Harry isn't being selfish is he? He's helping everybody by putting Dumbledore and Ron away right?" asked Victoire

"Yes Victoire that's right, Harry is a good person helping us. He'll come back," said Ginny glaring at George and Fleur.

"Go play with Teddy," said Fleur. Victoire ran off laughing to find Teddy, who was sitting in the living room with Rozy.

"George and Fleur, seriously, Harry made a decision and even though you don't like it, it will help us in the long run. More so help him yes, but in turn he is helping us. Could you imagine if Dumbledore or Ron got rid of Harry? Rozy would have no father, and we would have lost Harry again! Now just leave it! It has been two days, he told me he didn't think he would be back by then, but if you really feel concerned then write to him! He's not pretending to not exist or anything," argued Ginny before she stood up and went upstairs.

"Ginny needs to control her temper if she ever wants to marry," commented Fleur.

"Harry loves her for the way she is, temper and all. She's right, he wouldn't up and leave again, especially with Rozy here," said George. He went through to the living room where his boys were playing with Teddy and Peter in the corner. Victoire was brushing Rozy's hair making her giggle.

"I don't understand this little girl," commented Molly, "everything that should annoy and upset a baby she actually likes. Is there anything she doesn't like?"

"Have to watch her more and see, because she's not perfect," replied Arthur.

* * *

It had been a week and still Harry had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had received a few letters from Ginny which he replied to immediately. It was on the 8th day at nine in the morning that he gave up for now, without even a clue to where they were he decided he would return to the Burrow until he heard something he could follow. It was right before he left that he got a letter from Ginny, which he had to read several times over for it to hit home.

'Harry, I'm really sorry! But Dumbledore and Ron! They got into the Burrow at some point and Rozy's gone. I'm sooo sorry! They left a note, you have to come back right now! They said where they would be but it's a trap Harry. Please come back now. Ginny xx'

Harry didn't know what to do, he knew he had to get his daughter but he was so upset he couldn't move. He knew if he tried to Apparate he would splinter himself, but the anger welling up inside him didn't allow him to think. He Apparated to the Burrow and ran straight into the house.

"Where's the note?" he yelled urgently. With no one saying anything Ginny handed the note over.

'Harry, I'm sorry we had to do this, but it is the only way you will meet us and listen. Come to Godric's Hollow. Alone. We need to talk and let us explain whatever you think we did, Ron'

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't think Ron would go as far as this," apologized Molly. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Neither did I, me fine, but a child? I'll be back. Don't worry I'm going to end this now," he walked out.

"Harry!" George called, he had followed Harry out to the garden, "Harry I don't think you should do this, let me go! I'll disguise myself as you and then if they do anything to me it won't be you. You can listen to them under your cloak. Please, I don't think anyone wants you to risk your life,"

"But what about you? If they do do something then there's Sammy and little Harry and Fred,"

"I trust you Harry, you would stop them before they did anything. I want to help you Harry and I can't let you go into this alone,"

"George...I don't know..."

"It's not a suggestion or me asking, I'm telling you I'm helping, and this is the only way I can. I know you have Polyjuice Potion and an Invisibility cloak," George said.

"Ugh fine George," together they Apparated to the village next to Godric's Hollow and there Harry hid underneath his Invisibility cloak and George drank the Polyjuice potion turning himself into Harry, "now I want you to be careful George, and keep them talking, we need to learn as much as we can from them,"

"Understood," and together they walked into Godric's Hollow towards the house that was once his parents. They had decided before that that was most likely where Dumbledore and Ron were considering there was nothing else Harry knew in that village. They got to the house and both just stared up at the house that was hidden from muggle eyes, the house where Harry first defeated Voldemort. It still looked like a house, however what was once his room was now just a hole in the building.

"Come on," Harry whispered. George walked into the house first and made his way up the stairs. It was wrong of Dumbledore to bring him here, this was where he lost his family, where he could have had parents, siblings, a proper upbringing.

"Harry Potter, returned home," said a voice from the top of the stairs. Harry and George looked up and standing at the top was Pansy holding Rozy. George taking on the persona of Harry, but also because he loved Rozy too ran up the stairs

"Give her here Pansy!"

"Not until Dumbledore talks to you, it's my orders," she sneered.

"Taking orders from Dumbledore now? Thought you hated him? It's too bad you chose the side with him bossing you around. Malfoy chose the right side, away from the manipulating old coot," said George

"Draco will come back to me," Pansy replied

"Ha! Not when you're with Ron, plus he loves Hermione, they're engaged," Pansy gasped and stopped in her tracks

"You lie! He loves me! He told me so! He's just with her as a spy! He promised me in Hogwarts we would be together forever!" she cried

"Pansy! Bring him in here! Stop obsessing over Malfoy!" called Dumbledore's voice, "Ah Potter, I see you followed my orders, you are here alone,"

"I wouldn't risk the safety of Rozy to not follow them," answered George. Harry stood silently to the side, he didn't make a sound or make a movement in order to protect Rozy and George, "so what do you want?"

"We want to talk and you to listen," said Ron who was standing behind George now, beside Pansy.

"Well Harry, as we all know you know, we didn't care that you had 'died' I also don't really care that you're back. What I am interested in is your daughter," explained Dumbledore.

* * *

R&R! Sorry guys but the next chapter might not be a while. not sure, if it goes up it'll be tomorrow, but if not it might not be til Wednesday or later. review please! i need some opinions on what you're thinking! :)


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay guys! I've been working and stuff. Also went camping. So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock, what would he want with his daughter? She was just a 5 month old from a regular Italian mother.

"What do you want from Rozy?" George asked.

"I never said anything about wanting something from her, I just find her interesting. Want to know why Harry?" said Dumbledore, "I think you might find this as a bit of a shock, but this girl, well she is the granddaughter of one of your enemies, someone you have been trying to catch for several years. None other than Bellatrix Lestrange"

"What? No! She is not! She is the daughter of Francesca Napoliono! Not Lestrange!" answered George. Harry stood in shock, he wasn't even noticing George answering. He didn't understand what was happening, why would Dumbledore and Ron and Pansy all make these accusations, it didn't make sense!

"Ah, but Harry I went and found your beloved girlfriend, did you not get my message? 'That the flower from France will be returned'?"

"Yeah, I got it, but it means nothing to me, or my daughter. What the fuck Dumbledore? She's a baby! I'm just trying to live my life! Move on, have a normal life for once. What's it to you who Rozy's mother or grandmother is? Even if what you say is true, I don't care who her family is as she won't grow up to be like them at all," explained George. Harry was impressed at George's ability to portray him and not give away the disguise.

"Well Potter, we've been looking into your ex, and we found her. Thus the flower from France will be returned. Rozy, or Rose is a flower to be returned to Francesca, the name meaning From France. So Potter, we brought your beloved here!" laughed Pansy, and from behind her Francesca stepped into view.

"What? You gave her up! You put her up for adoption! I took her in, you abandoned her! Why would you want her back?" George said to Francesca

"I know what I did Frank, or should I say Harry! I did what I thought was best for her, but as I see now it would be best if I took her, as her father is a liar, and a dangerous one!"

"No!" Harry yelled. He pulled off his cloak and before anyone could respond to the surprise Harry had stunned Dumbledore, Ron, Francesca and Pansy. Before Pansy had fallen George levitated Rozy to stay floating safely.

"Harry thank god! I had answers to everything but that, you're not a liar or dangerous but I don't know that woman, I didn't know how to hide my disguise longer," said George

"You did great George! I should bind them, wish I could just end them all, but I can't kill them. I have to do something though. They'll just escape again," Harry said pulling Rozy into a hug, "I am soo sorry Rozy! I will never leave you again!" Rozy put her tiny arms around his neck in a hug.

"We could break their wands, I mean without their wands they have nothing really. I have a question of this couple though, they have like three kids, who looks after them while they do things like this? I wish I could help those kids, they're so young but none of us can afford to look after them,"

"Yeah, I think I should help them out. I mean maybe take them to a family that could look after them. But yes, the wands, George break them. I'm going to send a Patronus to Blaise," Harry magicked his Patronus stag to send a message to Blaise, and George collected the three wands and broke them

"There all three done,"

"Check her, if she really is Bellatrix's daughter then she's a witch, unless she's a squib and that's why she was kept hidden," Harry suggested. George checked Francesca and found nothing, "Check her hair, she always had one of those clips in, it could be a wand," George did this and he found two Chinese chopstick pins, one of which was a different colour to the other. He broke both and found that the brown one was a Unicorn hair wand.

"Wow Harry. She must have known all along who you were, maybe that was why she gave up Rozy? So Bellatrix wouldn't find out and get rid of the child that was Harry Potter's?" said George.

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry, a few seconds later Blaise Apparated into the house

"Harry! Thank god! Ginny told me an hour ago that you and George disappeared, everyone was so worried! But you got them, and who is this?" he asked pointing to Francesca

"Mother of my child, and daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange according to Dumbledore," replied Harry

"Bellatrix? There are no records of her having a child!" gasped Blaise, "We'll do a test and see who her parents are. But this time they'll be in separate cells and...wait you broke their wands?"

"Umm yeah, sorry. Better safe than sorry..." replied George

"Yes, but you can't break a wand unless in self defence. Well, for you two I think I'll just say it was. I mean you came to get your kidnapped daughter and you protected Harry George. So in my report I'll just change a few words around. You two owe me one though!" pointed Blaise. George and Harry nodded, "Alright, I'm going to take these four to Azkaban and we'll interrogate them there rather than the Ministry, seems too easy to escape now, bye and thanks again," Blaise took hold of each of his prisoners and Apparated away.

"Thank god that's over!" sighed George

"Yeah, now that Dumbledore and Ron are gone I just need to learn the truth behind Francesca and find Bellatrix," replied Harry. Together they returned to the Burrow and before going inside Harry made George promise not to tell anyone about what they heard.

"I don't want them to associate Rozy with the Lestrange's or to fear she'll become like Bellatrix," explained Harry.

"I understand, I hope that won't affect your thoughts of your daughter either,"

"Of course not, you sometimes can't help who your family is, Snape used to hate me because I looked like my father, but I didn't act like him, and Draco too, not like his father at all," argued Harry

"You're right. Well now that they're all locked up you can live a normal life," Harry nodded and returned to the Burrow.

* * *

The next few days were nice for Harry, there was arguing and disagreements between Hermione and Draco, and Harry and Ginny, but he liked it, it was a normal life. He and George got past the 'dead' thing and became great friends. Every night Harry had a different home he was invited to, he went to Hermione and Draco's for dinner, which ended in Hermione throwing a glass of wine in Draco's face, and then laughter between them all, then he went to George and Sammy's and played games with the twins, and he even went to Bill and Fleur's even though he never thought he was close to them. Everyone was happy to have returned to a normal life, Harry back and safe, no threats on the wizarding world and no strange occurrences. Renita owled Harry three days after he, George and Rozy returned with a list of houses she had found. On the fourth day they went to view the ten houses on her list but by the fourth house Harry had found the one. They had Apparated to Dunkerton, Bath in Somerset.

"It's beautiful," commented Ginny as they appeared a few feet from the gate. It was exactly what Ginny had said. It was a beautiful cottage looking house, it was made of stone and ivy was climbing around the window. The garden was well kept but still had the garden look, big plants growing all over. Before going into it Harry felt like he could see himself walking into that house every day.

"It has an acre sized garden, four bedrooms and two bathrooms," commented Renita.

"This looks gorgeous," whispered Harry stepping forward. He made his way to the house and ignored everything Renita said. Inside was just as nice. It wasn't old or damaged in the inside, it also didn't look too modern. It had a classic look about it, everything was neutral colours making him feel warm inside. The only problem he found with the house was the tiling in the kitchen, and that could be easily fixed. The back garden was huge, it had stairs and a large lawn and also a driveway. Looking down at Rozy he let her run around, she laughed as sat in the middle of the grass, "I could see her in a year's time running around playing with the other kids, I think this is perfect. What do you think Ginny?"

"I think it's beautiful, but is it not a lot of money?" she worried

"This is being sold by a muggle realtor, but in Galleons it will be about 179,000" she calculated

"Harry!" gasped Ginny.

"Hey, I said I would pay for it if I loved it. Now tell me Ginny, what is your feeling about the house, forget about the money. What's your gut telling you?" Harry asked standing in front of her. He leaned down so he was eye to eye to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Umm Harry I think it's beautiful, actually it's gorgeous" she replied

"So...? Do you see yourself living here?"

"Ugh Harry, don't put me on the spot like this! If you want it get it, we're not living together anyways,"

"We could be living together soon though, if you want. I thought we were moving slowly to a point we both knew was happening sometime, like moving in together. We could do it now or in a year, but it is happening right? And if so you deserve a choice in the house to be living in," explained Harry. Ginny was pulling her fingers through her hair in thought.

"Harry, yes I want to live with you at some point but it's too early. If I ever had the chance to live in this house I would take it, but it's not my choice. This is your first home with your baby. You make the decision,"

"Fine. Renita, I am putting an offer on this house," Harry turned to his realtor.

"Ah, fine choice Mr Potter. Will the house just be under your name or will you be sharing with another name?" said Renita pretending she hadn't heard the whole conversation minutes before.

"Ginny?"

"No. Just Harry," Ginny said from the grass. She was playing with Rozy to avoid the conversation.

"Alright. Fine. Yes, just me. I'd like to get this done in the next day or so, I'd like to move in soon if possible,"

"What offer are you putting in?"

"So it's muggles? How do I do this though?"

"Alright, since this is Muggles I basically go to the realtor and explain the situation, then I tell them about the offer I received, we fill out the forms and then I modify their memory so they don't remember anything about my realty office or magic. But either way the forms are filled out and they accept them as legitimate, and then if the owners accept your offer then they contact you and I am no longer needed," Renita explained.

"Alright, put my offer down as 180,000 galleons," decided Harry. Before Harry, Ginny and Rozy left 'Lavender Cottage' Harry signed some forms and contracts and fifteen minutes later they were off. Harry was silent when leaving, and didn't speak when at the Burrow. He only spoke to Rozy and laughed with her.

"What's up with Harry?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Don't know, he's been quiet since he signed the papers for putting an offer in for his house," replied Ginny.

"What happened at the house?" Ginny explained what happened and Molly listened quietly, "Oh Ginny, I think he's just confused. He thought you two were a couple and were moving in together. That's why he asked you to help look. He's just gone back to isolating himself so he can figure out what he wants and everything. You don't have to move in with him, that is your choice, but I think that's what he thought was happening, you were becoming a family. Maybe you should talk to him, let him know how you feel,"

"I want to one day move in with him, but I didn't want him to buy a house based on a future we'll maybe one day have,"

"Ginny," Molly sighed, "this is hard for you I know, him being back and everything. But if he hadn't left, you would be buying a house together, you would look together, it's a intimate thing to do with one another. Don't move in with him if you're not ready, but he wanted your opinion, would you move in with him if he lived in that house?"

"I would move in with him no matter what house he lived in," said Ginny simply.

"There, tell him that," smiled Mrs Weasley. Ginny beamed at the answer, it was so simple.

"Thanks mum!" she gave Molly a peck on the cheek and ran through to Harry, "Harry?" he looked up at her and said nothing, she sat down and he went back to playing with Rozy, "Harry, get out of your mood. I want to tell you that I will move in with you one day, when you ask me and it feels right, it's like your proposal, when we're both ready. And I will move in with you no matter what house you live in. I wanted to let you make your own choice for your first house with your daughter. I love the house you are trying to buy and I think we will be happy there when and if we move in together," Harry grinned

"I'm glad you like it, I want you to move in with me soon, but you're right. I want to move in with Rozy first, get her settled in and then you should move in!" Rozy laughed as if she knew exactly what was being said. Everyone came over for dinner that night and Harry described the house and Hermione talked about her plans for the wedding.

"Ginny, we're going dress shopping tomorrow" she said as if Ginny had no choice

"Of course" was all Ginny said. Under the table she and Harry were holding hands. That night was one of Harry's happiest nights he'd had at the Burrow. Although his favourite was still his first visit after being saved from the Dursley's even though Ron was in that memory, it was still an amazing day.

* * *

The next day Harry spent the day with the boys and children as Hermione and Ginny went dress shopping and Sammy and Fleur were at work. George and Bill had the day off.

"So what do Sammy and Fleur do?" asked Harry

"Well Fleur works in a beauty shop for witches, she does makeovers and sells perfume's and stuff, don't ask much about it since well...I don't really care about makeup" laughed Bill.

"Yeah, Sammy works in the joke shop actually," said George, "She's the supervisor, runs the shop while I'm away. Most of the time I'm working I'm in the storage area above it inventing new things. I found a notebook Fred had that I didn't know about. It has a list of things he wanted to invent but never really said anything about as he had no idea how to do it. So I spend most of my time trying to find ways to make them. I think I'm in the shop twice a week,"

"I'm glad your shop is doing so well, who would have guessed that when you and Fred left Hogwarts with a bang," smiled Harry.

"Yeah, that was one of the best days at Hogwarts. The other days were fun but that was the last day and we really made an impression on Umbridge I think," replied George

"You became an inspiration to us all, 'I think I'm going to do a Weasley,' it was quite spectacular. Thanks for that,"

"It was the least we could have down" chuckled George, "I miss those adventures, not quite the same without him,"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with the aftershock of the war, I should have gone out sooner and prevented a lot of deaths. It doesn't feel the same without him here, but he'd be proud of you George, especially your kids. They really are awesome boys, and I will never be able to express my feelings to you for naming one of them Harry,"

"No need, you really did have an impact on my life Harry, and you 'died' protecting us all. Fred may have gone before his time, but I'm proud of him for dying to protect our futures, I wish he was here to enjoy it too but he moved on, I'm just glad he's not a ghost, stuck here forever. He was happy with his life and no reason to stay and he also wasn't afraid of death. I think he knew it was going to come to him when he went into the battle. I'm glad though; can you imagine him in Hogwarts? Him and Peeves would cause some serious issues, I couldn't imagine how upset the teachers and students would be" said George light heartedly.

"That is very true. They would wreak havoc!" agreed Harry. George and Harry took little Harry, Fred and Teddy out to play Quidditch in the field, while Bill looked after Rozy, Victoire and Pete (who didn't enjoy playing Quidditch)

"Hawwy, it's not fair! Geowge, Fwed and other Hawwy are on a team, and there is just us two" moaned Teddy

"Teddy, don't worry 'bout it Harry is the best Quidditch player, surprised he's not on the national team, but really, no need to worry, it's completely equal now. Plus you're older than the twins here," George told Teddy. This seemed to please Teddy who immediately climbed on his broom. They were playing a different way than Harry was used to as the boys had brooms that couldn't go higher than three feet. For an hour or more the boys all played, each scoring a goal several times and Fred catching the snitch as well as Harry. They all had so much they lost track of the score, and even the 3 boys didn't care that they didn't know who won.

"Harry! You're much better than in Hogwarts! You should try for a team, I mean I know you want to be an auror but seriously, you could take England to the World Cup!" George said excitedly.

"You think? Well it's an option, but I'm not sure," thought Harry aloud

"Come on, now with Voldemort dead for good no one is worrying about an evil wizard. No one could be worse than him and if anyone tries there's you!" grinned George

"Well I was destined to fight him-"

"And you passed Defence Against the Dark Arts higher than Hermione. You can succeed in both, I'm just letting you know; having you on our national team means we could finally win a World Cup after Merlin knows how long!" George was nearly skipping from joy.

"I'll try George. I know it would be fun for a few years" Harry replied politely. They went inside and found Hermione and Ginny had returned.

"I've picked my dress! One of the most stressful parts is over! And Draco! I can't choose the colours for our wedding! I love the red dresses but I feel that would make you feel stuck surrounded by Gryffindor and I love the green but then I think people will think we're thinking about you and your Slytherin side! Ugh I feel like any colour I choose people will be thinking of our Hogwarts houses and our old rivalry as teenagers! Help me!" Hermione went from excited to frazzled in seconds.

"'Mione! No one will be thinking of our houses! We're done with Hogwarts, it's our lives now people care about. If anyone thought about Hogwarts Harry, you and everyone else would hate me," replied Draco, "All you need to think about is what looks good with your dress and you and how your bridesmaid's feel in them,"

"Hermione? I know you love the red dresses, but in all honesty I don't think I would look good in red," smiled Ginny pointing to her flaming red hair, "I would look like I was just a giant flame, also imagine if I blushed, I'd be a pillar of red,"

Hermione laughed lightly, "You're right, thanks darling and Ginny. So green I think is my favourite, but going to have to keep looking,"

Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner after everyone had returned from work when Blaise arrived. He signalled Harry to talk alone outside, he got a few curious looks from the Weasley's and their significant others but he ignored them.

"What's up Blaise?" Harry asked awkwardly

"I looked into your old girlfriend, there's something you need to know," Blaise replied. He looked so serious that Harry became extremely nervous, "Your daughter is Bellatrix Lestrange's grandchild. But your ex-girlfriend is not only the daughter of Bellatrix but also the daughter of Tom Mavolo Riddle."

* * *

R&R please!

If interested this is my idea of what Harry's hopeful house will be

./38k/37988/37988_BAT090068_DOC_00_


	12. Chapter 11

Harry stared at Blaise in shock.

"You can't be serious..." replied Harry after a few minutes pause.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I did the test. I haven't told anyone and I destroyed all evidence that could be found. I didn't think you wanted anyone to know, because well...both of them have tried to kill you," smiled Blaise awkwardly.

"Yeah, well it's not going to change how much I love her, but I would appreciate if you spoke of this to no one. No one is to know, I don't need people judging her on her parentage. She can't help who she is. I need to speak with Francesca though, I need to understand," said Harry. Blaise nodded and left. Harry went back inside and brushed off people's questions.

"What did Blaise want?" asked Ginny

"Nothing important, just wanted to tell me that the three of them are locked up and have awoken but they haven't and cannot escape," answered Harry. The rest of the meal Hermione spoke about the wedding and her plans.

"I was thinking it could be small, just our family and close friends from work and school," she smiled, "Draco you thinking about anyone from school?"

"Only Blaise I think, Crabbe, Pansy and Goyle are totally out of the question, and I didn't talk to anyone else really. The Quidditch team and other Slytherin's I considered below me, also most turned into Death Eater's and died or are in Azkaban anyway," Draco said sadly.

"Awh don't be sad Draco, all that matters is the people you have with you now and who care about you. They never did, they just liked you for your status," comforted Ginny.

"Not really, Pansy still likes him," smirked Harry. Draco glared at him

"Oi! I can't help I'm loveable enough to have a heartless bitch love me," he replied sounding like the old Malfoy they knew from Hogwarts.

"You? Loveable? Ha!" scoffed Harry

"I must be, or Hermione here wouldn't be marrying me. Must be something wrong with you honey, don't understand why you're with me," smiled Draco

"Oh Draco, it's been three years, trust my judgement. Now, Ginny I think you and I have some deciding to do about what you want your dress to look like," said Hermione leading Ginny away. Ginny looked back hoping Harry would save her from the torturous time deciding on a dress, but Harry just laughed.

"So I think we might head off," said Bill with his arm over Fleur's shoulders.

"Oh ok dear, we'll see you later on in the week,"said Mrs Weasley giving Victoire and Pete a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Grandma!" called Victoire and Pete together as they walked out the door.

"I think we might do the same, the boys have had a tiring day playing Quidditch," said George picking up Fred. Sammy took little Harry's hand and they also left giving Molly and Arthur a kiss each. An hour later only Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco remained and Teddy and Rozy were in bed. As Harry put Rozy down he looked at her sleeping form and saw no resemblance to Tom Riddle in her, nor Bellatrix. He didn't see anything that could connect her to them, she had a vague resemblance to Francesca but he couldn't help but see part of his mother, Lily Evans in her face and his father James Potter and his dark hair and face. She was an Evan and Potter's grandchild, the only Francesca she had in her was her smile, even the eyes though the same colour as her mother's did not have the same look to them. Deciding there and then, he put the knowledge of her grandparents behind him and saw her as his daughter and no one else's. He returned downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny still in the corner whispering and Molly and Arthur had retired to bed as they both had early mornings; Arthur at the Ministry and Molly with Teddy.

"Hey," Harry greeted Draco who replied with a nod, "so looking forward to the next few months of wedding planning?"

"I don't think I get much say, only thing I get to deal with is a stressed 'Mione and getting my Dress Robes," chuckled Draco

"Yes, have fun with her. I know exactly what you're about to go through. I remember in third year when she was taking all those courses, she became so stressed and tired, she snapped at everyone, and became very emotional. I didn't deal with it much since Ron and her were fighting a lot and neither were together and she was always working, but I do recall a release of her anger..." Harry couldn't contain the laughter at the memory.

"What? What did she do?" Draco asked anxiously. After calming down Harry was able to reply.

"I recall her hitting you, after you insulted Hagrid," answered Harry trying to keep a straight face.

"Ohhh yes, ummm yeah...that was not a pleasant sting to the face. Well I did deserve it. Hagrid is actually a cool guy,"

"He is. By the way, Draco? Umm how did you get Hermione to forgive you? Or how can you stand being with her after everything? It's just I can't bring myself to feel fully happy with Ginny, I can't forgive myself for what I did to her and everyone," Harry asked Draco quietly so no one would hear.

"That my friend, took many years. Hell I still don't forgive myself for calling her 'Mudblood' or tormenting her for seven years and just making her life miserable. I do apologize for my behaviour...I mean I believed everything I said because of how I was raised. It was Snape that made me see my ways in sixth year, I kind of realized that I was in the wrong and that I didn't want to be evil or a killer, so I began to stand up to my father. Thus in the Battle I came to my final conclusion, also I saw Hermione fighting for what seemed like the first time I'd ever seen her. She glowed and I just loved her. For months afterwards she came to me for help adjusting to the losses and her distrust of Ron, I couldn't have been happier that she came to me and not Ron. We talked after a few of our first dates and I made her talk to me about school and I told her how sorry I was for the seven years of torture, she forgave me in an instant. She told me that the help I gave her after the Battle was enough to make up for everything. I still don't think I'm good enough for her, but I'll be there for as long as she wants me. And even if she leaves me I will fight for her and if she tells me she found someone else I'll still love her but I will be happy if she is. Nothing means more to me than her happiness. So Harry, I know how you feel, you don't feel like you deserve her, but believe me Harry. We all know you left for our safety, especially hers, she knows that more than anyone so if anyone deserves her it's you. Don't worry about her Harry, when she is ready she'll move in with you, she's not postponing it because she doesn't love you, she's just not wanting to rush into it too fast no matter how much she wants it," explained Draco

"Wow Draco, who knew you could be so much help," said Harry, "thanks!"

"No problem," It was then that Harry decided that Draco was the best person to talk to, he'd been through a lot and was from a Dark family

"Umm Draco...I haven't told anyone but I do need your help. And I don`t want you to tell anyone, no one can know!" Harry emphasized

"Ok...I promise to tell no one, not even Hermione," Draco said curiously.

"Well, when Blaise came earlier he had some news for me," said Harry and he then whispered to Draco the parentage of Francesca.

"So, Rozy is...?" asked Draco

"Yes, the grandchild of the man who attempted to kill me all my life, killed my parents and who I ended up killing," said Harry.

"Did I not say just a week ago that she had a Malfoy smirk? Must be from Bella," smiled Draco, "But no, seriously. Don't let this affect you, talk to Francesca and find out from her what happened, if she knew who you were and everything. Find out the whole truth and don't let who Rozy's lineage question anything. I mean it's not about who you're family is, but rather how you're raised,"

"But Draco, you were raised to be cruel and dark but you're one of the nicest guys I know now, and Ron, look at his family and how amazing they are and look at him. I think there's something in the family of Pureblood wizards. Something happens to some of them. You, Sirius, Regulus Black, Tonks and the Weasley's are the only nice ones. The rest are so dark. What happened to them?" questioned Harry.

"Go talk to Francesca, and Dumbledore, find out what happened. But please, don't let this affect your relationship with Rozy," warned Draco

"Draco? You ready to go?" asked Hermione curiously behind them. Harry was unsure whether she heard the last statement or not, but he assumed so due to the highly curious look on her face. Draco nodded and looked at Harry meaningfully, Harry understood and nodded, he would love his daughter no matter what. Draco and Hermione said their farewells and left for the night.

"What were you and Draco talking about?" asked Ginny

"Oh nothing important," he replied. Ginny didn't look like she believed him but she let it drop and together they went to bed. Since he had returned he and Ginny had not taken their relationship far, so when they went to bed they just fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry didn't want to pressure her for anything and Ginny was too scared as to what could happen if they did.

* * *

The next morning Harry decided that he would visit Azkaban to talk to Francesca, Ron and Dumbledore, he had to understand. However before he could leave the post arrived and with it a letter from him. It was from the Post Office in London.

"Who's it from Harry?" asked Ginny. He had opened it and inside was a letter from a woman named Georgette McAfee.

"Oh, it's the muggle realtor. I got the house!" yelled Harry excitedly

"Congratulations dear!" said Molly happily, "We'll have to see it soon,"

"Hell, we'll have dinner there this Sunday!" Harry was so excited he grabbed Ginny and spun her around.

"Harry!" giggled Ginny, "What about moving in, do you even have any stuff?"

"No, so we're going shopping today," he replied, but then he remembered his decision to go visit Azkaban, "this afternoon. I have to go talk to Blaise this morning. Molly can you possibly look after Rozy? I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Nonsense! I had seven of my own children mostly boys, I think I can look after Teddy and Rozy. Plus she's a perfect little girl, hardly any trouble at all, plus I'll have Ginny to help out" replied Molly.

"Thanks a lot Molly, this really helps. I'll be back before lunch," said Harry and he left. Ginny didn't question him as she figured it was to do with his talk with Draco last night and what Blaise told him yesterday that he had told no one yet, or so she thought. Harry arrived at the Ministry minutes later and it was like entering the wizarding world for the first time all over again. Witches and wizards were staring at him and whispering, and even a few came up and shook his hand, 'welcome back Mr Potter!'

Harry found Blaise ten minutes later and knocked his door.

"Ah Harry! What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to Francesca, Ron and Dumbledore"

"Understandable. Ok, well let me just finish filling this out and then we'll go on our way. If you want to take a seat, I'll be a few moments," Blaise said, Harry sat down and looked around the room. It wasn't anything special, just a regular office, unless you counted the moving pictures, and newspaper clippings, and the quills and parchments all over the shelves and desks, you wouldn't find those in regular Muggle offices.

Five minutes later Blaise was sending the parchment off as a flying paper plane out of the room, "Now let's go. There's a portkey office we can go to. Not many people like Apparating to Azkaban due to it being so far North and on an island. Much easier now with the Dementors gone though,"

"Where did Kingsley send them?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have no idea, I think he sent them to Antarctica or something, maybe even destroyed them. I don't ask, I'm just glad they're gone. I would never have accepted this job if they were still there, I go to that prison far too often," they reached the office of Portkeys and together they went to the prison. Harry had never seen it before, and he never had wanted to but now with the Dementors gone it seemed like just a regular prison, a high security one at that though. Now instead of Dementors there appeared to be two guards at every door, "These guards are useful, they can see whereas the Dementors couldn't, also they have wands and the prisoners don't. Haven't had a breakout in three years. While we seemed to have difficulty with that for the last ten years of the Dementors. Sirius, although innocent really gave hope to the others in their hopes to get out,"

They walked through a maze of cells, and every single cellmate Harry recognized as a Death Eater. All of them recognized him too and growled at his presence. Twenty minutes later they finally reached the cells of Dumbledore, Ron, Pansy and Francesca.

"I am pregnant! I should not be here! I have children!" screeched Pansy from her cell, "Ron! Be a man! I am your wife!" Ron completely ignored her though, and Harry couldn't help but feel bad for him. All his life he had his older brothers to compare to, and then being friends with Harry Potter must have been hard, especially with being poor and now he was bring pushed around by his wife, but Ron had hurt him and he didn't stand up for his old friend.

"Who do you want to talk to first?" asked Blaise

"Ron," was all Harry said, "Is there any way I can talk to him without Dumbledore or anyone hearing?"

"Yeah, I'll put a silencing charm around you, I would advise you to leave your wand out here and I'll have a guard watch you while you're in to be sure of your safety," Harry nodded and left his wand on the table outside Ron's cell and went inside. Once inside Blaise nodded to signal the silencing charm in effect.

"Hi Ron," greeted Harry awkwardly, Ron looked up and smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, understand, I need to know what I did to have you do all this," Ron took a breath and so his explanation began.

"Harry, I was eleven. I was poor, I didn't think anything bad of it, I thought everything would be fine! I thought we would be great friends and everything, we were. Four years we were the best of friends, I was close to telling Dumbledore I didn't want the money, I didn't know it was coming from your vault Harry, I thought it was Dumbledore. He made me believe what I was doing was good for you, and I saw no loss for anyone with me being friends with you. I liked being your friend, you had a friend, we were friends with Hermione and I was getting some money. Even if Dumbledore didn't know it we were real friends. The fourth year, and you had your name come out the cup, I thought you had lied to me, I thought you kept this secret from me, I believed you were suspicious of me being Dumbledore's pawn so I became distant. Then I found out the truth, but I still wasn't sure. I was going to end everything, stop working for Dumbledore and stop being your friend, but then Dumbledore said he would take away all the money, and tell you, so it would be a lose-lose situation so I just forgot about it, kept the thing going. It was fifth year I thought we would be friends forever, you weren't liked by everyone, we were on equal grounds, I didn't feel belittled next to you, I got to be a Prefect, but then in the end you were loved by all, You-Know-Who was back and everyone knew it, you were a hero. I was jealous, then I saw you liking Ginny. I thought you liked her more than me, and I thought Hermione liked you. So I ended up hating you, pretended to be your friend, but hated you. It was two years of my hate growing for you more and more and I lost myself, I lost myself in my plot with Dumbledore, my greed took over. I wanted more, I liked the power. Then the final day came, you died. I felt bad, I was guilty, my greed should never have led to the death of someone I actually cared about. You didn't deserve that, no one did. I saw my family's grief over yours and Fred's death. But they knew, they were suspicious, I couldn't mourn with them. I was alone, I was isolated and I regretted everything. Harry, I wish I could take everything back, I really do. You were gone, I had lost my family, and I lost Hermione, she loved me and I lost her from before I knew I wanted her. From the moment I accepted Dumbledore's plan I had lost her, I had ruined my future. She's with Draco, and I'm with Pansy. Who knew, eh? Then at your will reading I heard that I got nothing, I was angry, not at you for leaving me nothing, but at myself, at Dumbledore for getting me into this state. My life is over because he manipulated me and I fell for it. It's not all his fault though and I know that, I was greedy and jealous and let that get to me. There were no curses put on me nothing, this is my doing and I'm sorry Harry. You came back and that made me realize my guilt more. Dumbledore came to get rid of you, find out about your daughter, but all I really wanted to do was explain myself and apologize. You will never forgive me, nor will my family or Hermione, but I wanted you to hear my side, and now you have," said Ron sadly.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. I can't forgive you, but I accept your side. I hope you get out of here and can turn your life around, get away from Dumbledore, begin again. Maybe in a few years we can begin again, who knows. I'm friends with Draco now after all," smiled Harry, "But tell me, why is Dumbledore interested in Rozy?"

"You don't know? She's the grandchild of-"

"Yes Voldemort and Bellatrix," said Harry

"Yeah, well he's interested in finding out the secret behind You-Know-Who and Bellatrix's insanity. He thinks it's something in the Pureblood family. I mean Bella went crazy, You-Know-Who went worse, and same with other Pureblood's or half-blood's. He thinks its in the blood or there's a spell or something. He wants Rozy and he was saying he'll do anything to find it out, I think before you came he called Bellatrix, so watch for her Harry. I don't want you to die for real this time, I really do miss you and thought you a true friend," finished Ron.

"Ok. And thanks Ron, I hope to see you turned around and finally meet the real you, not a manipulated one with other intentions," said Harry as he walked to the door and nodded, the guard let him out and he walked away. He missed Ron, he couldn't hide that. They had so many memories together, even if Ron did have a hidden motive, the memories were real.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

R&R people!


	13. Chapter 12

After leaving Ron's cell he had to make a decision, find out from Dumbledore about his interest in his daughter and this Dark curse or see Francesca and discover the truth behind their relationship. It was a hard choice but he chose Dumbledore first, the safety of his daughter meant more to him than learning about his own personal relationship.

"Next?" asked Blaise beside him, Harry told him and together they went to Dumbledore's cell which was three over, "He's chained Harry, so I wouldn't worry about him. He can do wandless magic so we have safeguarded this whole cell and made it virtually inescapable. Good luck." Harry walked into the cell with both Blaise and two guards watching him closely.

"Ah hello Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry looked at his old idol and mentor with anger and betrayal. Dumbledore was looking at him the same way he used to, like he was looking right through Harry. However, instead of it being a comfort, now it just really creeped him out.

"Dumbledore," was all Harry could say. How did he begin asking the truth?

"So, want to know about my explanation behind Ron and my plotting?"

"I know Ron's side. Not your reason for it though, I can guess that though. You wanted to be the hero, make me love you just so I could die for you and make you loved by everyone because the Chosen One trusted you and died for your cause. 'The Greater Good' right? Well Dumbledore, I didn't die and now you're in Azkaban. Was your scheming really worth all this?" said Harry with resent flooding his voice.

"You went to Ron first? I should have guessed, your friendship means more to you than the truth, the truth behind your life and your daughter," replied Dumbledore, "I will tell you nothing about anything. You will find out eventually, it is the second part to your destiny," Harry stared at the old Headmaster with a cold glare and left the cell.

"He's not going to talk. He just keeps giving me answers that make me ask more questions, but he'll say nothing," said Harry to Blaise. Dumbledore was watching them with a smirk which just made Harry more determined to bring about the old man's end.

"We can give him a high dosage of Veritaserum. I say high dosage just because I don't know if he predicted something of this sort. I'll magic some into his stomach, he can't know we're doing it though because of his ability to do wandless magic," replied Blaise. He walked away and the guard led Harry back into the cell.

"Dumbledore, I want you to explain to me what you're after, why and this destiny thing," said Harry. Dumbledore stared at him and his smirk left as he began to speak, he had noticed he was spewing the truth and he was mad. The Veritaserum was working.

"I manipulated your life not because I wanted myself to look good, but because I needed someone to end Voldemort, and the only one who could, and was destined to was you. However, I knew you had some Voldemort in you, you could turn, you could be evil. So I put you in your home, and if you were raised like Dudley you would have been spoiled and thought that everything should have been handed to you. Therefore I made them neglect you, I put a little too much force behind it as they neglected you far beyond I planned, they left you in a cupboard, made you a slave, starved you and Vernon abused you. Dudley was raised around that and thought it was normal, so he copied his father, and bullied other people. Had I not interfered Dudley would probably have been a normal child of a healthy weight and you could have been friends. I then worried about your whereabouts when you did not reply to your letter, you had not been informed of your blood, of your destiny. So I sent Hagrid to get you. He informed me of your treatment and situation. It was then I had to plan more, you had no friends, nothing, you had no knowledge of this world. I would have to guide you, what if you became friends with the wrong people? I had to stop this, and it was probably for the best as you almost became friends with Draco Malfoy. Yes he may be considered good now, however at the time his father was a Death Eater. You could have been swayed, and I did it in the nick of time, the Hat nearly placed you in Slytherin, however your friendship with Ronald made you choose Gryffindor. Your Hogwarts career went wonderfully, I was happy with the fact you were neglected at home, it made you insecure and cautious. You were not used to the fame of the wizarding world and did not let it get to your head. Everything was going fantastic. Then I was speaking with Professor Trelwaney, when she made a second prophecy about you and it was then I had to decide a new fate for you so you would not go through this prophecy. I decided you had to die. I sent you to battle unprepared against the darkest wizard of centuries. You died. I was happy, not because I wanted you to die because it was better for me, but your death would be better than your future. However, you came back with a daughter. I was unprepared for this, as was Ron. He does not know about the prophecy, no one does. Just me, and I of course placed the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries away from people, kept for safety reasons. I am now after your daughter, not to hurt her but to learn from her. She is the granddaughter of two insane people, Pureblood and Half-blood. I want to understand the mentality of the insanity. Is it genetic, was it a curse, was it their upbringing? I could of course not contact Voldemort or Bellatrix, so as I could not contact them I tried Francesca. She responded and came to me. She knew all along who you were, she was with you to rebel against her mother. She ran away from her and met you, at least that's what she says, but I believe she searched for you in order to rebel. I never truly asked as I had my own motives I cared about. She, however, did not seem insane. I observed her actions, and discovered nothing, I therefore came to a hypothesis that it was a curse put on her mother and father. But I was still at a dead end, who would curse Tom Riddle? He was troubled since the orphanage. He had a similar upbringing to yours, Harry, but he became evil. I was stuck, so I attempted Bellatrix, she replied after I informed her that I had her daughter and I was against you and the Ministry. She replied that she would speak to me, however I never got the chance as I needed you, but you managed to stop us before she got there. I wanted you and Rozy there for her arrival. She knows the secret, she told me she knew but she would not have it written on paper where it could be intercepted. However, my need to know has led me to what I believe will lead to the prophecy. I have made this prophecy come about as Severus brought about the events that led to your parent's death and the fateful battle between you and Voldemort. Your new destiny involves yourself and your daughter. The prophecy was '_As the return of one, he will bring another, which will be the beginning of a new era of terror in the form of a girl of insanity; the girl born of enemies. It will be an era of evil' _By causing you to fake your death and flee I brought you and Francesca together, bringing about Rozy's birth. And your return would have led to nothing had I not brought Bellatrix the knowledge of her grandchild. She will hunt you and put the curse on your daughter, bringing about a time worse than Voldemort's. It cannot be changed. There is no guess as to who is to end her, no prophecy to tell us who will do it, like yours_, 'Neither can live while the other survives'_ I wish you luck Harry, and I apologize for the upcoming events and also for the past. I was not right in my doings and I apologize. I am not evil, I just manipulated everything to work out, however, in my old age I have brought about a worse future than anything. Hate me, as I hate myself. An old fool is what I am. Go and end this before it begins. Your future is going to be difficult. I shall interfere no more" Dumbledore ended his speech and closed his eyes. He had finished and it left Harry speechless. He had not expected Dumbledore's side to be as un-evil as it was. He was not as bad as Harry had thought, his plans to end Voldemort just left him with a horrible life for the good of the others. He wasn't mad anymore, he was just shocked, he had no feelings for what he was just told. There was so much information just thrown at him. His daughter was supposed to become evil and bring about a terror? That couldn't be possible, it could be someone else, like he and Neville could have switched places. Everyone loved Rozy and she was as happy as anything. Harry slowly left the cell, he was dazed, he heard nothing Blaise said. Finally he came out of his stupor.

"Blaise, I need you to message Ginny and tell her to get herself, Rozy and everyone somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can Apparate to. Or put a Fidelius Charm on the Burrow," Harry told Blaise.

"Ok...Harry why? Is something or someone going to go to the Burrow?" asked Blaise cautiously. He still cared for Ginny, although he loved Luna

"I'm not sure, Bellatrix might be, but don't say anything about her. I don't want anyone doing anything stupid and get themselves killed. Just tell them I want to be cautious after what Dumbledore told me and I don't want to mention it in a letter. Now I want to talk to Francesca for a few minutes. Oh and tell Ginny to meet me in Diagon Alley, leave Rozy at the Burrow, but meet me there in half an hour," Blaise wrote it all down and told a guard to lead Harry to Francesca's cell while he sent the letter. They got to Francesca's cell which was ten down. She was barely guarded. There was one guard at her cell door but he had his back to her just making sure she didn't get out, but there was no way for her to escape from inside as she didn't know wandless magic, and her cell was protected to stop her Disapparating from. Harry walked in and the guard once again put a Silencing charm on.

"Hello Harry," greeted Francesca when he walked in, "miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," responded Harry.

"Cold reply honey. But I guess I deserve it, I mean I lied to you our whole relationship. Oh wait, so did you _Frank Johnson_, business man from London. So why am I the evil one?"

"You're not evil, never said you were. You're just a bitch. What woman goes into a relationship, treats her boyfriend badly, then gets pregnant, tells her boyfriend and minutes later run away with another man to then put the child up for adoption?"

"Let me see...a girl who doesn't feel passion from her boyfriend, who didn't want the child in the first place, and finds a new man who excites her. You know Harry, you were great and all, knew your way around a woman, but really. You were not interesting to talk to as Frank Johnson. As Harry Potter you would have been. We could have talked magic, and wizards and your life and mine. But no, we had to pretend to be muggles who knew nothing. It was dull, I was bored. However, I met Ethan and he was strong in personality, excitement and everything. He knew me for what I was, he knows of my world, of wizards although he is a muggle. He made me happy, but I wasn't going to have a child with him was I? So we decided to give the baby up for adoption. We both cared for her, but I couldn't keep her. And I couldn't return to London. If my mother learned I had had a child with you, and was now with a Muggle she would have killed me. However, this Dumbledore contacted me and said he had Rozy. I may not have kept her but I loved her, she is still my daughter. So I went to him, and I saw what your life was full of, you had those people mad at you, and my mother on the way. I couldn't leave Rozy there so when you came I decided that she would be better with me. You should never have gone to get her. My mother will not stop until we are all dead, and now I'm in here, away from my daughter, away from my beloved Ethan with my mother wanting to kill me. So now I hate you Harry Potter, you have led to our destruction. To your daughters, to yourself, and to me, I hope you're happy"

"Francesca, I never meant for this. I wanted a purpose and Rozy's is my purpose in life, she made me happy again. I won't let anything happen to her, I'll protect her even if it means my death. And if you promise to leave and promise me you're telling the truth about your mother being after you I'll get you out of here. Let you return to Ethan and run from your mother," said Harry.

"You think I'm lying? Do you know my mother? She wouldn't stand to have her Pureblood daughter be with a Muggle, it's unthinkable. But I'm not leaving unless you promise to keep Rozy safe. Because if anything happened to her I would hunt you down Harry Potter. I would take her with me, but I know you would give her a better life, I would just be running. You however have people here," Harry promised her but this didn't seem to be enough for her, "I want you to make an Unbreakable Vow that you will do everything in your power to keep our daughter safe from my mother and Dumbledore, Pansy and Ron,"

"Very well," responded Harry. He went to the guard and told him of their need of his assistance. He looked slightly taken aback to the request but came anyway. Five minutes later Harry had vowed to keep Rozy safe and Francesca had vowed to leave the country and contact Harry only in case of emergency. She was not to be in Rozy's life, they decided upon.

* * *

Harry met Blaise ten minutes later and they returned to the Ministry.

"Get everything in order Harry?" he asked.

"Well, I have a lot to think about and I'll be doing a lot of leaving Rozy with Mrs Weasley which makes me feel guilty for doing that to her, but it's necessary. So feel like working together with the Auror's to look out for Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked Harry

"Most definitely, she's the only one who has eluded us and she needs to be caught. Found dead or alive in my opinion," replied Blaise

"No, she needs to be alive. I have a few questions I have for her. However, she must be found fast. I don't want her able to find Rozy or any of the Weasley's. They should probably be made to stay home; any one of them could be caught. Also, you'll let Francesca go. She did nothing wrong and she made an Unbreakable Vow with me that she would leave," explained Harry

"That really wasn't your place Harry," said Blaise.

"I know, but for her own safety she has to leave. Bellatrix won't let her live. Let her go and she'll be no trouble, I can't make her stay there, she'll die. She vowed she would leave, she can't do that if she's locked up will she?" Blaise nodded in agreement and left muttering under his breath about Harry making decisions that were not his. Harry Disapparated to Diagon Alley and found Ginny. He explained everything to her and by the end they agreed, they would move everyone into either the Burrow or Harry's new house and perform the Fidelius Charm on both homes. While Harry and whoever wanted to help would search for Bellatrix to end it all as quickly as possible.

"You think we can find her?" asked Ginny as they walked down the garden towards the Burrow.

"We have to, she's not exactly going to use Polyjuice Potion, she's not like that. She wants people to know it's her torturing or killing them. She wants people to know who's terrorizing the place, and where there's terror she will be. She just found out that her child had a baby with the murderer of her Dark Lord. She's not going to be happy," said Harry darkly. They walked into the house and explained the situation to everyone there, as Ginny sent a letter saying they were having a family conference (family also including Hermione and Draco, and Neville and Hannah considering who they were hunting)

"We can't all leave our jobs and move out of our houses for a period of time," said Draco, "we have lives"

"I know, but Bellatrix will be after all of us, she could use any of us to get to each other," replied Harry, "you don't have to Draco, I'm just considering everyone's safety,"

"I agree with you Harry, but I think that the children should stay at either of the houses and we should take turns to go out and hunt her. You can't always be the one going out Harry, you have a daughter to think about," said Hermione

"'Er-my-knee is right 'Arry. You have a daughter, and we all 'ave children. Except Draco, 'Er-my-knee, 'Annah , Neville and Charlie. We should look for her, oui but we cannot look all day. We must continue our lives and be prepared for 'er coming but it iz like ze war, we did not 'ide in our 'omes and cower. We are survivors of ze war, I will not 'ide!" said Fleur loudly.

"She's right Harry, I think the children should stay in the houses with the Fidelius Charm and if we're not hunting her stay there, but not take time off work and hide away from her. She is one woman out for revenge," said Charlie

"I guess, but the children have to stay hidden. Who'll be secret keeper?" said Harry, "Who can we trust not to give out under torture?"

"I could," said Neville, "I've been under it at Hogwarts when it was taken over during the war. Dumbledore may have been able to keep Voldemort away, but when he left for whatever his reasons were. Well I was under it quite a bit when I talked against the Death Eaters cause. I can keep my mouth shut. If my parents can, so can I," said Neville confidently.

"Ok, Neville I trust you with my house when we do it," said Harry smiling to the once forgetful boy, "What about the Burrow?"

"I will," said Arthur, "this is my home, my family, I would rather go through a thousand years of pain than give up information that could lead to harm of my family,"

"Oh Arthur," said Molly lovingly. She smiled to her husband who returned it.

"Ok, so we all agree. We have our secret keepers. I think that if we want in any of the houses we should not write it down, we should be with the person specifically. I don't trust it written down," said Bill. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so we'll do the spell here then go to Lavender Cottage and perform it there," said Harry.

"I think you should change its name Harry," chuckled Draco, Harry made a hand gesture that made Ginny slap him on the arm and gasp 'Harry!'

Hermione being the brightest witch of her age was of course the one chosen to perform the charm and make Arthur secret keeper. After they had performed it they left out the gate and upon leaving it, it disappeared from everyone's view. Everyone left to go to Harry's. Fleur, Bill, George and Sammy took a portkey because of their children whereas the others all Apparated; Molly carrying Teddy and Harry carrying Rozy.

* * *

"Oh my God Harry! This place is gorgeous!" gasped Hermione as they arrived in the back garden of Harry's new home.

"Thanks," smiled Harry, "I still have to hand the money over and sign a few things, but it's mine. The people moved out a few months ago, I'll go talk to the realtor after this,"

"No Harry, I'm not joking. Seriously, like I have been looking at places for a while, but I want to ask, only if Draco you're ok with this, but Harry I can see myself getting married in your garden. It's beautiful!"

"Oh, I did not expect that. But yeah you could use my garden, however, after party is not happening in my house," laughed Harry.

"Of course not. But oh my god, Draco what do you think?"

"I think you're mad if you want to get married in a back garden, but this place does not look like a regular garden, it's like a field. I think this is perfect 'Mione. You want to get married here, we'll get married here," replied Draco.

"Now all we need is a Reception Hall, bridesmaid dresses, a guest list, and decorations. Oh and a minister, wedding rings, meals, drinks, music, seating plan, wedding party, flowers, theme, my shoes, my hair, your dress robes, or suit whatever you choose, cake, photographer, invitations, registry for gifts, servers and bartenders, and gifts for the wedding party," Hermione listed off. Draco and Harry just stared at her. Everyone else had gone off to look at the house. The children were playing the garden and Ginny had taken Rozy to have a look around.

"Umm 'Mione...that's a lot. What have we got done for the wedding?" asked Draco cautiously.

"Oh, my wedding dress, and location," she replied.

"Two things? In a few weeks? How the hell are we supposed to have this all done for spring?" said Draco. He was panicked, this was a lot of things to do in a short space of time.

"Well Draco, choosing a dress is a very difficult process. I needed the perfect one, it needed to wow me! I found it after four dress shops, which took five days of time ok? I had to take time off work for that! Also looking at locations could only be done on weekends, and I looked at a few! So do not talk to me about planning. You have done nothing. I have tried to ask for your help but you always scurry away! I'm not going to do everything Draco Malfoy!" responded Hermione hotly. She walked away and looked around the garden, admiring the flowers and the area as this was now going to be the place of her wedding.

"Wow Draco, you just got your first taste of Bridezilla. I think you're going to have to help her or she will be like that a lot. And I'm guessing you won't be getting much from her unless you help," said Harry chuckling

"Won't be getting much from her? Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. You obviously do not know Hermione like I do. She may get all huffy and stressed and go into moods, but she is like a man. She cannot sustain from sex for long. She will do it with me even if she is mad at me, she can't resist me, I'm just too charming," laughed Draco.

"Seriously? My god, you've caught a fantastic girl Draco, who knew bookworm Hermione could be like that? I know if Ginny is mad at me, hell I ain't getting anything for a while. At least she was like that back when we first dated, not sure anymore," said Harry staring at Ginny playing on the grass with Rozy.

"You mean...you two haven't? Since you came back?"

"Nope, I'm afraid of what could happen. I don't want to rush her, and I think she's afraid too. I mean we've talked about our relationship a few times, and both of us seem insecure about it. I mean I'm afraid she'll never forgive me and I therefore can't trust myself meaning I don't want to initiate something like that. And she's unsure about my love for her; she thinks I have a huge range of choice because I get so many glances in the streets and girls flirting with me. I mean all those girls just do that because I'm Harry Potter. If I do recall that's why she started liking me. I know deep down she thinks I left because of her, and got over her while I was away. But in reality I didn't stop thinking about her the whole two years. Every day I thought of her, I almost came back at one point but Francesca got me to stay. And I realized after the urge left that I couldn't just return out of the blue because I was dead. We won't go that far until I believe she has forgiven me and she believes I love her. But the problem is, I don't think either of those will happen, and sadly enough that makes me doubt this relationship. I would do anything to stay with her, but if we can't trust each other how can we go anywhere?" admitted Harry.

"You're doubting it?" asked Draco, this was not something he expected to hear from his new found friend.

"I love her, I've never loved anyone else. However, I don't believe she's forgiven me, I mean how could I? She doesn't believe I love her, and I've proposed and asked her to move in with me. She's said no to both. I just don't know what to do. I can barely kiss her without feeling like I'm pushing her, and she never initiates anything because she wants to take things slow. I'm in a relationship that isn't a relationship; it's a friendship that I feel like I want a physical relationship more than she does. I don't need it but without it I feel like we're just friends. I don't know what to do, she doesn't talk to me about it and when she does it's just her saying I could choose anyone, why her? And I tell her and I think she just says ok to get me to shut up," explained Harry.

"Look, I'll get Hermione to talk to Ginny, maybe she can convince Ginny that you do love her and I'll tell you this; Do not doubt you're relationship. She's there for you and your child when she doesn't have to be. She could be hating you for what you did but she doesn't she's here and she's playing with your child. She loves you. Just let me talk to Hermione and get her to talk to Ginny, she could do it at their dress shopping thing," said Draco. Harry nodded and they called everyone over, Hermione performed the charm once more and Neville became secret keeper.

"Alright children are staying where?" asked Bill

"I think they should all stay together so they don't become bored, you know how they are without each other," said George, "Remember our holiday to Germany Sammy?"

"How could I forget? A week without them, the boys were doing insane amounts of accidental magic, we had to modify memories that we were there so we wouldn't have to pay for the damage that was done to the hotel. Also, couldn't even ground them because when we got back, we almost had to deal with the Ministry had we not controlled them. Many muggles involved, was not pretty, was not easy to punish for either. Had we grounded them longer, more problems, so we told them that we would let them play with everyone, but they would have to wear pink ballerina dresses. They stopped and calmed down, and we found a different way to punish them," said Sammy.

"Pink ballerina dresses?" Draco asked slowly in wonder

"Hey it worked didn't it?" responded George, "Wish we went through with it, would have been amusing,"

"Ok so I personally think the children should stay here, sorry Harry, but it's bigger and has a large back garden to play in with no muggles near so they could play Quidditch," suggested Charlie

"I agree, Molly you alright with that?" asked Harry

"I have no objections, however, would I be able to stay here for Teddy? He's not used to being without me and he's quite a handful and I need to make sure he doesn't get up to any trouble. Reminds me of Fred and George as children," said Molly with a touch of sadness in her voice as she spoke of her lost child.

"Of course, so Molly and the children stay here. Who else will stay here?" Fleur and Sammy raised their hands as they wanted to stay with their children, Hannah and Neville chose to stay at the Burrow, as did Draco and Hermione. Charlie said he would switch as he wanted to be with the children but also not stay all the time. Bill and George said they wouldn't stay but they would visit, they would spend the rest of time searching for Bellatrix or at home or work. Mr Weasley would visit but spend most of the time of the Burrow, work or helping. Ginny chose the Burrow which added more confidence to Harry's discussion with Draco, Percy had not made it to the family conference so they decided not to involve him in the situation. An hour later Bill, George, Charlie, Draco, Neville and Arthur were returning to their homes to pack some bags and returned twenty minutes later. Harry left for a short time to sign the muggle realtor's contract and transfer money, and returned to Lavender Cottage with it now under his name. That night Molly and Harry cooked in the kitchen and made a wonderful feast. Harry was happy that his first meal in his new home was with everyone he cared about. That night the decided people stayed at his house and Harry thought a lot about his relationship with Ginny and what to do, he was conflicted, however he came up with a decision.

* * *

R&R people! Need more reviews! lol


	14. Chapter 13

The next day everyone were working, babysitting or helping hunt for Bellatrix. Harry and Neville were among the searchers and put the most effort into finding her considering they both wanted revenge. Neville of course for his parents and Harry for Sirius and her attempts to get Rozy. Hermione and Ginny however, continued dress shopping. Hermione still had no idea what colour she wanted but she did know what style to look for. Draco had talked to her the night before at the Burrow quietly, away from the ears of Ginny, and convinced her to talk to Ginny about her relationship with Harry and find out her side. He didn't want to tell Hermione about what Harry had told him in confidence, but she had to understand why she had to talk to Ginny so much.

"He doubts their relationship?" asked a shocked Hermione the night before.

"Yes, he feels they can't trust each other enough to be in a relationship, he thinks his actions have led to this; her not trusting his love for her and him not able to trust she forgives him. Remind you of anyone?" said Draco

"Hmmm, well we were different; I at least showed I had forgiven you. Ginny is not going about this the right way, I've noticed her, she's not exactly sending Harry the right signals. Ok, I'll talk to her at the dress shop. I hope we find the dress today or we're going to have to take a Portkey to Scotland. I feel like we've looked at all the dresses in England," sighed Hermione. The next morning Hermione woke Ginny up and they left for the dress shop, while Draco went to work. Arthur went to the Ministry and informed them of Harry's hunt for Bellatrix. Molly and Charlie stayed with the children while Fleur and George went to work and Sammy and Bill helped Harry and Neville. Hannah had also gone to work.

At the dress shop Ginny was in the change room trying on her third dress and Hermione thought of a way to bring up the topic.

Ginny stepped out in a brown A-skirt dress and they admired it, both thinking the same; nice but not for Hermione's wedding and not to Ginny's taste.

"So Ginny, how are you and Harry doing?" asked Hermione slowly.

"Oh um, we're doing great. Just taking things slow, you know?" replied Ginny looking in the mirror at the dress and straightening the skirt. She was avoiding Hermione's look.

"I've been watching you two, I think you're taking things too slow Ginny. He's been back for what, a month? And you two have been on one date, and have just given each other a peck on the lips twice. It's like you don't want to be close to him," said Hermione

"How do you know we don't do stuff when you're not there?" defended Ginny

"He's my best friend, and he talks to Draco," said Hermione, "They're boys, they're going to talk about it," she added at Ginny's look.

"I just, I don't know. It's just weird, I love him and everything, but I look at him and see a different man. He's a father, been through a lot since he left, grew up without me. I just don't know what this Harry is like,"

"You think you're the exact same? He came back to you who had learned to live without him, gone out with Blaise, grew up. You both did, you can't put it all on him,"

"I'm not! Look, it's hard. I just don't know how to act," said Ginny looking at her feet

"Be the Ginny you are, he'll love you no matter what. You need to stop treating him like a friend and more like the boyfriend we both know you want him to be," said Hermione. She didn't want to see her two friends break up when she knew they were perfect for one another.

"I don't know...I think maybe we should just be friends for now. I mean I feel like we're forcing the relationship on each other,"

"Ginny, he feels like you don't forgive him for what he did, and I'm sorry to say but you're actions are making me agree with him. Especially that comment just there, do you forgive him or not?" demanded Hermione. If Ginny said she didn't she would be very upset with her friend.

"I do, but I don't," admitted Ginny, "I look at him and I immediately forgive him, he came back. But I can't help but look at Rozy and not forgive him, she's proof he left and moved on. I mean he even helped his ex get out of Azkaban when he could have let her stay there. I feel like he loves her and that Rozy is his only connection with her, while he has nothing with me," Hermione was speechless; she didn't know what to say to her friend. Did she really just admit that she looked at Rozy and couldn't forgive Harry?

"Seriously? Ginny, I honestly have no words for you, as for all I know I could offend you or upset you with what I'm feeling at the moment. Yes, Harry left, and he met a woman. May I remind you, it was to get over you! And she got pregnant, these things happen, and Harry found out and didn't want to let his child be raised as an orphan like himself. Then he got his ex out not because he loves her more than you, he probably loves her in some way since she is the mother of his daughter, but he got her out because she did nothing wrong. She was imprisoned for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry may have disliked that woman when he was with her, but he didn't hate her even close enough to leave her wrongfully imprisoned. Ginny you have to think about things, because honestly you're not going to have the connection you want with Harry unless you become closer to him and become less distant. I've seen Harry and he's been making an effort. I heard he asked you to marry him, you said no. I understand that one, but you also refused to move in with him, and stay at the Burrow while the houses are under the Fidelius charm. I don't understand you Ginny," explained Hermione. Ginny stood looking at her best girlfriend in slight shock, Hermione had never begun an argument with her before, and this was not something she expected. Perhaps it was just the stress of the wedding, because Ginny didn't see why Hermione had to get so involved in her love life.

"I'm trying on one more dress then leaving. I can make my own decisions Hermione, I don't need you breathing down my neck about my relationship with Harry, it's not your relationship," snapped Ginny. She walked into the change room and came out five minutes later. Whether it was just to get over the stress of shopping or her honest opinion but Ginny liked the dress she was wearing, and Hermione agreed. It was neither red nor green, so brought no thought of Hogwarts to their mind. It was a floor length black poly chiffon dress with off the shoulder straps. Its skirt just flowed to the ground, it didn't fluff out, but was fitted and complimented Ginny's body very well.

"Ok, this is the dress!" squeaked Hermione excitedly putting their conversation behind them for a few minutes, "So now I have my colour for the wedding, ivory and black. Keeps the groomsmen dress robes nice and simple, no need to get questionable colours for their robes. Well, now just have to choose Fleur, Sammy, Victoire and Rozy's bridesmaid and flower girl dresses," said Hermione. She informed the woman working in the store that they wanted to purchase that dress, and it was kept in the shop for them to return a month before the wedding for a dress fitting, to make sure it still fit. Hermione and Ginny left without speaking as they both remembered their previous conversation, "Ginny, don't be mad at me. I'm just thinking about yours and Harry's best interest. I don't want to see you both hurt," Ginny continued walking and then Apparated away to find her father in order to get into the Burrow. Hermione Apparated to Draco's work. Draco worked in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. She knocked on his office door and he invited her in.

"Hello? Oh hi 'Mione!" he said happily as he stood up and kissed her, "how was dress shopping with Ginny?"

"It was a success, in the dress, not so much with the talk. She's not speaking to me now," said Hermione sadly.

"Well, let's get the dress bit out the way. What's the theme colour then?" smiled Draco

"Oh, it's black. Nice and simple, easy to get dresses for anyone, it's a very flattering dress, and it's not got a ball gown waist line or anything, which I didn't want because I don't want it too close to my dress," smiled Hermione hinting to what her dress looked like. No one else knew, just her and Ginny, and even Ginny didn't really know as she tried it on in white which was very different to the ivory dress she was getting.

"Ah nice. So sit down and tell me what happened," said Draco pulling out a chair for her. He leant on the desk and listened to Hermione's description of what happened, "So she's jealous of the ex and resents Rozy?" asked a shocked Draco

"Well who wouldn't be jealous of the ex, we all saw a picture of her, but Harry doesn't love her. However, what really shocks me is the whole thing with Rozy, we've seen her interacting with Rozy yet she resents her, it's not exactly fair is it?" said Hermione

"Yeah, I mean she is-" Draco had to stop himself because he almost let slip to Hermione the parentage of Rozy. This was one thing Harry left out in his explanation to Bellatrix's return, he just informed them that Dumbledore was interested in her and had joined forces with Bellatrix, thus making her hunt his child, "I mean she is just a child, can't exactly help that she's the daughter of Harry and another woman. But also, the fact Ginny can't forgive him is not what I expected. I mean he came back in the end, and if anyone deserves to be forgiven it's him. He left for us all and had a lonely life just to keep us safe. What you think we should do?"

"I think we need to stay out of this and let them work it out, I don't want to meddle especially since Ginny is pissed at me," replied Hermione. Hermione went to her office and went through some mail and did some paperwork before the end of the work day. She and Draco met and then went to find Arthur and go to the Burrow. Upon arriving there they Flooed to Harry's home and talked about their days and any leads in finding Bellatrix. The children were put to bed and Hermione noticed that Harry was always looking around at people entering the house or walking into the room, waiting for Ginny, who didn't show up all night.

"Hermione, I told Draco but I need your advice, what should I do about Ginny? I came to a decision, but I don't know if it's the right one," Harry said sadly. Hermione hadn't seen her best friend look so vulnerable since he didn't know what to do after Sirius' death.

"I don't know Harry. What were you going to do?" asked Hermione stalling.

"I was going to ask her to move in, she said to wait until I thought it felt right, and I think it does. I feel it would prove to her I love her, and if she said yes then it proves she wants to be with me," said Harry. Hermione glanced at Draco and they both thought the same thing, would Ginny say yes?

"So what happens if she doesn't think she's ready?" asked Draco

"I tell her that I don't think we're ready for a relationship," replied Harry.

* * *

The days went by and nobody had caught Bellatrix, she'd been spotted but had eluded capture. As everyone searched and took shifts, Hermione and Draco worried about Harry and Ginny's relationship as Ginny had not shown up in the days after their conversation. They didn't see her at the Burrow or at Harry's. No one knew what had happened and asked questions however Harry avoided the topic. As the days went by he became more insecure about his relationship. Finally Draco had had enough, he was not close with Ginny but he felt like he owed talking to her for Harry. He went up to her room and knocked, although they hadn't seen her they knew she was in her room. There was no answer so Draco knocked louder

"Ginny, I need to talk to you!" he called. For five minutes he banged on the door when finally Ginny answered

"What?" she snapped

"We need to talk," was all Draco said as he pushed his way past her into her room, "why haven't you been out helping? Or even visiting anyone?"

"None of your business," Ginny said coldly.

"Fine, well let me tell you this. Harry is a great guy and yes he left and hurt us all but since being back all he's done is try and make everyone happy. Would you be happy if the love of your life avoided you and didn't show any love to you? I wouldn't think so. Do you want to end your relationship with him?"

"No I don't but I'm also not ready,"

"Then it will end. Believe me, he doesn't want to end it but if you don't talk to him then he will. He doubts your relationship because you can't trust each other. He doesn't trust you forgive him and you don't trust that he loves you. And from what you told Hermione you don't forgive him. So I would say it would be his best decision to end you two," Ginny stared at Draco in a slight daze

"He- he wants to break up with me?"

"No he doesn't want to, but he believes it could be the best choice until both of you are ready. Because you're obviously not," replied Draco, "Look Ginny, I know it's hard to see him here especially with a child but all those years we thought he was dead? Well we got a second chance with him, you got a second chance. You cried all those years and gave up on love, well the very person you had loved and lost is back giving you a chance at it again, and you're throwing it all away because you can't get past his absence," Ginny sat in silence, she had no reply, "that's all I wanted to say. Hermione and I don't want you two to ruin your second chance so please just think about it and whatever you decide I hope you're both happy with it,"

Draco stood up and left Ginny thinking on top of her bed. She didn't leave that night and the next morning Harry talked to Hermione.

"'Mione I need your advice. I need to talk to Ginny but she's avoiding me, and I need to get these feelings off my chest. I need to tell her what I feel and what I think we should do," said Harry

"I don't know what to say Harry, I've talked to her and she seems just as torn as you to be honest," admitted Hermione. Harry looked saddened and picked up Rozy from her high chair and changed her out of her pyjamas. Just as Harry was about to leave to go out and help Blaise and Neville search for Bellatrix he looked up and Ginny was standing in the doorway. She waved awkwardly and said to Harry that they needed to talk.

"You guys go on without me, I'll meet you at the Ministry later," Harry told Blaise who nodded. He and Neville Apparated out and Harry led Ginny out to the back of the back garden, "So, you're back to visiting?"

"Yeah, umm I'm sorry I've not been around. I've just been spending time thinking to myself," replied Ginny.

"Oh I see, well what do you want to talk about? What do you want to say to me? Because I know what I want to say to you," Harry said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"I love you Harry, and I want to be with you. But this is hard ok, you came back and it wasn't as hard for you because you knew all along that you were alive. I however, look at you and its hard because I believed you were dead, I found your body. But not only did you come back from the dead, but you came back with a child, making it even harder to put your disappearance behind me. I've been trying to put it behind me and just try and be normal, but it's hard. I lost so much in the war, I lost Fred, you and Ron. And after the war I saw everyone else moving on, Hermione dating Draco, mum looking after Teddy, Percy marrying Penelope, George and Sammy getting married and having Harry and Fred, Bill and Fleur having Victoire and Peter, and I even tried moving on with Blaise. It didn't work, I was damaged forever, and you return and I was happy, I thought I could be put back together, no longer damaged. I'm not fixed though, I'm still broken and even you can't fix me, you're soothing the pain though, but Rozy is salt in my wounds. I love her, I really do, but I can't help but see her mother in her face and feel like you chose that life over me, you only came back when she left you, when you had no one else," Ginny spoke without Harry interrupting her

"So what are you saying?" said Harry quietly

"I'm saying I need you to talk to me, tell me what to do," said Ginny

"I can't tell you what to do Ginny, that's your decision. All I'm going to say is that I didn't choose that life over you. I chose that life, an incomplete, unhappy life over returning to the wizarding world where I was nothing but a famous name. I grew up neglected, through the fault of Dumbledore's, I came to the wizarding world and I was just seen as a famous name no one cared to get to know me. As I recall Ginny the only reason you liked me was because of my name, the story behind me, then because I saved your life. I never got used to being known by everyone, then I was hated by everyone for becoming a fourth champion, 'wanting more fame', and then I was crazy, I was telling lies about Voldemort for more attention. I didn't care much about that, I was used to that at the Dursley's. When the final Battle came I overheard Ron and Dumbledore, and it was then I decided I'd had enough, I wanted to disappear. Look at it from my perspective Ginny, the two people I trusted with my life were plotting to have me killed, how could I trust anyone? It was like Sirius and Lupin again, neither of them trusted their best friend because they didn't know who the spy was. I loved you Ginny, you, Hermione, all the Weasleys, but who could I trust? No one. So I disappeared, it was selfish yes. But I couldn't stand it, I wanted to no longer exist, and with me dead people would move on. Dumbledore, Ron and whoever else got what they wanted. I wasn't going to live my life alone though was I? I was going to find something to occupy my time, so I found a woman. She was nothing compared to you, and I wanted to go back to you, but how could I? I was dead, and you could have been helping Ron, so I endured my loneliness with this woman so I wouldn't cause myself more pain. I came back only because I had no one there, I had been alone six months, and I came back when Neville found me. He told me what was happening back here, and from what they said only Ron and Dumbledore were against me, so I returned, with my own daughter. If you feel so strongly about me having a child and it not being with you then we can't be a couple Ginny. If you want me then you take Rozy too, and you love us both, if you can't love Rozy and accept her then we should move on," explained Harry. Ginny stood in silence and stared at him, "Now, as I've wanted to say to you for the past few days but you weren't here; I feel it is the right time to ask you this. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you move in with me?"

"You feel this is the right time?" questioned Ginny

"If you say yes then it proves you can look past my previous decisions and we can begin again, and by me asking I'm showing you how much I care about you. We basically lived together for seven years, in Hogwarts, and the Burrow. We'll just be in the same room; we can be a proper couple. We could go on dates, go out with Hermione and Draco. What d'you say?" said Harry

"Ummm. Ok why not? Shall we wait until you catch Bellatrix though? Or when do you want to do this?" said Ginny with a smile.

"Tonight, I want you to move in tonight. I'll ask everyone if they could possibly stay at the Burrow tonight and we'll move you in," said Harry happily, "You're fine with Rozy then?"

"Yes, she has more of you in her anyway," replied Ginny. He pulled her into a hug and spun her round, and kissed her. It was a kiss like they hadn't experienced in years. It was better than the kiss he gave her when he first came back, it reminded him very much of the kiss they shared on his seventeenth birthday. 'A kiss as potent as firewhisky' was how he described it all those years ago. Ten minutes later they returned to the Cottage holding hands and smiling.

"Sort everything out then?" smiled Hermione. Ginny nodded and picked up Rozy and gave her a big hug.

"Can she walk yet?" she asked Harry

"She hasn't shown any signs of it yet, but I feel like she will soon. She can do things faster than normal children. Orphanage told me some stories. Why?" he asked her

"Well, I was thinking, if she can walk then why doesn't she be a flower girl in your wedding Hermione?"

"All the children will be. I need to go out and find dresses though, and then get Fleur and Harry out to help me fit them. I will also be finding the boys' suits as I don't trust Draco to do that," said Hermione throwing a glare at Draco.

"Hey, you're not exactly giving me anything to be responsible for. You're just assuming I won't do it right and you can't trust me. It hurts 'Mione, that truly hurts," pouted Draco jokingly.

"Well fine, you can be in charge of the bar," replied Hermione. Draco glanced at Harry and smirked. Hermione probably just gave the worst possible job to a man. However, Harry couldn't help be excited at what this wedding was going to turn out like.

"Well I should probably go. Hermione you're fine with Rozy?" he asked her. All the other children had gone to the Burrow for the day and Rozy stayed at home because Harry felt there was a bit too much excitement with all the other children around.

"Sure, you wouldn't mind if I maybe took her out looking at dresses would you?" asked Hermione

"Ummm," Harry said unsurely, with Bellatrix out on the loose she might come across Hermione and Rozy, "Uhhh, well I wouldn't mind, but I'm just unsure..." no one knew Rozy's parentage and Harry didn't want to let it slip.

"Why don't you wait until Harry's back to do that Hermione? I mean with Bellatrix out there she might be looking for anything or anyone she could use against him, you and Rozy would be a perfect target," interrupted Draco. Harry looked at Draco in thanks and Hermione understood. Harry then left the Cottage with Hermione and Ginny, while Draco ran out after him.

"Thanks for that Draco," said Harry.

"No problem, I wouldn't want her out there at the moment anyway, Bellatrix knows I'm on this side now and that I'm with her. I don't want Hermione killed because of me," replied Draco, "So you and Ginny sorted things out?"

"Oh, yeah. She's moving in tonight, so everyone will be staying at the Burrow tonight, you don't mind babysitting Rozy do you?" asked Harry

"Nope, I'd be happy to help out. So you two going to...?" he winked

"That, is none of your business. However, yes I think I'm going to try. Had a moment in the garden, reminded me of when I was seventeen. When did we all get so old?" laughed Harry.

"We're not that old Potter, we've all just been through more than the average teenager and twenty year old's have gone through," he smiled darkly. It was true, most teenagers in the Muggle world went through relationship issues, and school with the drama of friendships. Harry, Draco and everyone in the wizarding world had gone through so much more. Harry and Draco especially. Harry being the Chosen One, and Draco going against his whole family to be on the good side and murdering his father to protect Hermione. They reached the end of the garden and both Apparated to the Ministry, Draco went to his office, and Harry went to Blaise's. He hadn't reached it yet, when he was ambushed by Blaise, Neville and George (who had evidently joined after Blaise and Neville had left).

"We found her! She's holding Muggles hostage and demanding you go to her. We tried interfering and capturing her, but she's got a family, there are children. She won't harm them unless we attempt to intervene," said Neville angrily.

"Quickly, go get Draco, he can Obliviate the Muggles when we get them back safely. Neville you and I will go, we have to end her now," said Harry as he grabbed Neville's arm and Neville Apparated them to Bellatrix's whereabouts. George and Blaise ran to Draco's office and appeared beside Harry moments later.

"Hello again Potter, ah and my nephew Draco, how lovely to see you. Oh and look, it's Longbottom, why isn't this a lovely reunion," cackled Bellatrix Lestrange from the roof of a three story house, with a Muggle mother and child floating above her, and a father and another child unconscious beside her.

* * *

R&R everyone.


	15. Chapter 14

Warning: Smut in this chapter.

* * *

Harry looked at the woman in front of him with rage. She had eluded his capture for years, prevented him from avenging his godfather and Neville's parents and all the others she had destroyed, but not this time, this time it would end. He would end her without a second thought, he didn't care how. Even if he used an Unforgivable, he had enough anger in him to mean it, to have it actually happen.

"So Potter! Where's my daughter? Hid her from me?" she called. Harry didn't want small talk, especially when she could let out that she was Francesca's mother, then everyone would know, and people would judge Rozy, he couldn't have that.

"Forget it Bellatrix, just let the family go and come have a go at me. I'm who you want, I'm the one who killed Voldemort, you're Dark Lord. Come get your revenge!" Harry called back. George and Blaise watched Bellatrix closely for any sign she was going to let the Muggles go. Seconds later she released the spell and the mother and child fell, quickly Blaise threw a spell at them and caught them in mid air and George magicked a mattress for them to land on. Draco ran forward and began to modify their memory. George then Apparated them all away to a safe area. Meanwhile Bellatrix made her way over to Harry and Neville.

"So Potter, come to have a go at me. Come to avenge my cousin? The blood traitor that he was!" she taunted. Harry felt in his right mind to attack then, but he didn't want to begin a duel with Draco still dealing with the Muggles, "Ah and Longbottom isn't it? How're the parents?"

"They'll be better once they hear you're dead!" cried Neville holding onto his wand so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Ha! You children think you can defeat me? Especially you Potter, I am from the Noble House of Black, and you are a Half-Blood, besmirched by that filthy blood of your Mudblood mother!" snarled Bellatrix

"You think you're better than Voldemort? I killed him, and my Muggle born mother protected me from him the first time round. Also, do you not remember me telling you, Voldemort was a Half-Blood," replied Harry

"How dare you say his name? Stop this blasphemy! The Dark Lord was not tainted with muggle blood! He was like I! A pure-blood!" she cried.

"Look at your history, where is there a Tom Riddle in the Pureblood lines? His father was a muggle! Who he killed when he was seventeen! You are blinded by the lies! He is dead! Now you will end too!" Harry shouted. He glanced behind her and saw that the family had disappeared and Blaise, George, and Draco were advancing from behind Bellatrix, "Now Bellatrix, I want to know what the curse is that Dumbledore is after! Tell me!"

"Why? What good will it do you? The curse that is put on all chosen children is put on them when they become of age, my Dark Lord received his from his mother before she died. Dumbledore was a stupid old man for searching for the secrets of a Pureblood family; he will never know the curse!" and then Bellatrix began the fight, "Avada Kedavra!" she cried. The green flash missed Harry's ear by an inch. He felt it flash by and retaliated not even a second later.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry couldn't hear anything that was happening, there were too many spells being thrown around. He saw Neville hit the ground with a Cruciatus, he saw Draco with a cut across his cheek. Moments later Harry was hit by a blasting curse and thrown ten feet away. He stood up and felt a blinding pain on his leg, taking a quick glance he noticed that it was broken. He limped back over to the fight and saw that Bellatrix was in as worse shape as he and the others, but she continued on. She had a cut just over her eye, she was limping on her left leg, her right wrist seemed to be broken, yet she continued holding her wand. It was half an hour later when Neville threw a body binding curse at her and it hit her right in the middle of her chest. She fell over and could not get back up.

"Thank god! Jesus she is one determined mother fucker! Seriously, I thought she was done for when I broke her wrist, but guess not," sighed George leaning over and putting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"So, what do we do with her? She escaped Azkaban once, and I don't want anyone here to be killers," said Blaise. Harry stared down at the woman and wanted to be a killer, he already was one. He had gone round the country hunting Death Eaters after he disappeared, and he didn't exactly spare their lives. Blaise seemed to notice this look in Harry's eyes and coughed to attract Harry's attention, "What you want to do Harry? You said you wanted her alive,"

"Well she told me the information I needed to know, just not the curse, and she was right I don't need to know it. I just needed to confirm it was a curse and when it was performed. Neville what do you want to do with her?" Neville was staring down at Bellatrix with more anger than Harry; this woman had taken his parents from him and left him with no one. Harry knew the feeling.

"She deserves to die!" growled Neville.

"Well do you want to do the honours?" said Harry. Neville looked up at him with a look of slight shock

"Me? I don't know...you wanted revenge too," said Neville. Harry knew what he was thinking though, it was different in a duel if you killed them, but Bellatrix was undefended, it would be a coward's way out.

"Well...why don't we talk to Kingsley? Maybe we could go about this the way we did all those years ago? Dementor's Kiss?" suggested Draco. Everyone looked at him, "It's just an idea, I mean what else can we do with her? She could easily escape Azkaban, and Dumbledore's there she could tell him the curse, we don't want that," Draco said looking at Harry. He was right, they had to get rid of her for good, no imprisonment for life, she had to go.

"Fine, let's go see Kingsley and discuss with him what to do, and in the meantime we will leave her in magical binds in a secure location with many guards," said Blaise. Neville and George took hold of Bellatrix and Apparated to Azkaban where they had her bound by ten Aurors and gave instructions to keep her unconscious. Draco, Harry and Blaise Apparated straight to the Ministry and made their way to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office where George and Neville met them a few minutes later. Kingsley invited them all in and offered them some tea.

"No thanks Minister, we have some things to discuss," said Blaise. Kingsley listened to their description of the events and the fight with Bellatrix.

"The Muggles are in my Department Minister, being treated by a few of my Obliviators. I was unsure if I removed everything due to my haste to return to their aid," said Draco

"Well you all did very well, now the question of what to do with Ms Lestrange," said Kingsley

"Umm, well Draco had a suggestion about the Dementors," said George. Kingsley looked at George and then Draco with wide eyes.

"The Dementors? They haven't been seen for two years, and the last anyone remembers of them is their decision to join You-Know-Who's side!"

"Yes, we understand that Minister, but you have to agree it removed any threat of dangerous Death Eaters. With their power on Bellatrix we'll never have to worry about her again," said George

"Ah but if I give them her then it will tease them and make them want more, need more and they will return,"

"If I can ask, where did you send them?" said Harry.

"I sent them to Antarctica, a place as cold and depressing as themselves. If I was to give them Bellatrix then they would gain enough strength to get to a more inhabited spot and gain more strength to then return and wreak havoc," replied Kingsley.

"Then what do you propose we do? I have killed enough Death Eaters, but as much as I hunted them they fought and I killed in self defense, however that is not the case today. I would have thrown a killing curse, but I feared I would hit one of them instead, I did not risk it. I do not want to have to deal with Bellatrix's return, too much is at stake with her still alive," explained Harry.

"I understand, and I believe the best option is to get rid of her out with the Ministry and eyes of the public. Have no one know she was found, have no one know she returned, this would be a secret. We must get rid of her in a most unorthodox way; I believe we should just leave her wandless in a place where she needs it to protect herself," said Kingsley quietly.

"You suggest we just leave her with dangerous magical beasts?" said George rather shocked at the proposal.

"Well that's what Dementors are aren't they? Magical beasts?" replied Kingsley simply.

"Why don't we just get one Dementor, and have it get rid of her then you destroy that one Dementor?" said Blaise

"Well how do you destroy a Dementor? There is no way, we would just have to make sure it doesn't grow stronger, put it back with the others after we're done? But while we do that we'll be giving it power with our emotions," replied George

"Ok, I personally think the Dementors is the best option," interrupted Harry, "and to use them I believe we should drop Bellatrix in this pit with them wherever they are and then use the Patronus to weaken them, thus we give them her but then immediately remove the strength she gave them. Not like she'll give them much, she doesn't have a single happy thought in her,"

"Alright, it's settled. We can't let this get out though; I made it known that Dementors would never be used by government again. So no telling anyone that Bellatrix has returned, been captured, or destroyed, understood?" said Kingsley. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Draco would you be able to modify my auror's memories? I may have told them not to say anything but it will be like Hogwarts all over again, secrets will naturally be known by everyone," smiled Blaise

"Sure, lead me to them and I'll do it now. So Harry I think you get the information we need and I'll go modify those memories, and Neville and you will take her. George you go home and tell everyone that she's been taken care of," Draco told them. Harry returned to Kingsley, got the information and Neville went with Blaise and Draco to Azkaban. Draco modified the memories of the guards and aurors while Blaise picked up Bellatrix and handed her to Neville. Once Neville was ready to go and Draco had modified four out of the six memories Harry arrived.

"We're going to need a portkey, I am not Apparating to this place," said Harry. He pointed to a map and it seemed that the Dementors were located in a cell building in the Antarctic Plateau, fourteen thousand metres high.

"Fuck, how do we survive there?" gasped Neville, "that is definitely somewhere no one has ever stepped foot in,"

"That, my friend is why I will be producing a Patronus to keep us safe, and you will be producing bluebell flames to keep us warm," smiled Harry

"Bluebell flames?" asked Neville slowly

"Yes, Hermione used them in first year a few times, and second year, kept us warm outside in the winter. Doesn't burn any surface it touches, so you do that and I'll worry about the safety of us against the Dementors," said Harry. Neville nodded in understanding and Blaise created a port key out of a rock on the ground.

"You two better be back in the next hour, if not we're sending a team after you," said Blaise

"Fat lot of good they'll do if we've already been kissed," joked Harry, "but don't worry, we'll be back safe and sound. George tell Ginny to be ready to move in the minute I'm back and that we're going out for dinner so pick something nice out,"

"Ok, good luck you two. I'm just glad this is finally over," replied George. Before George had even finished his sentence Harry and Neville felt that familiar tug behind their naval and felt themselves being pulled to their destination.

* * *

A few moments later they landed outside a building, they felt numb from the moment they landed. It was beyond freezing.

"N-Neville, the-the bl-bluebell flames!" Harry tried saying. He found great difficulty however as his teeth were chattering so rapidly. It took Neville five minutes to properly pronounce the incantation and by then they both thought they were going to die. However, once the flames were up they felt significantly better. They waited until their lips were no longer blue to continue on their journey.

"We could have just dropped her here, she would have died either way," Harry chuckled darkly. They entered the building and immediately felt the cold, dark, despair that came with the Dementors, "Expecto Patronum" Harry whispered under his breath and his stag Patronus appeared and both felt happier.

"Alright, first Dementor we find we throw her in?" asked Neville. Bellatrix began to rouse and opened her eyes.

"What? Potter! Longbottom! What are you doing?" she shrieked

"Throwing you to your fate, the Dementor's Kiss!" snarled Harry

"Taking the coward's way out Potter? Not going to kill me yourself?" she said, she struggled against Neville and escaped, however she had nowhere to go as it appeared she could not Apparate without a wand, also the Patronus wasn't reaching her thus she received the effects of the Dementors.

"I won't give you the satisfaction Bellatrix," replied Harry

"Longbottom? You would rather throw me to some dark creatures rather than avenge your parents yourself? No wonder your family was never proud of you, oh wait, they couldn't be since they don't know who you are," grimaced Bellatrix. She accepted her fate as death, but she wasn't going down by Death Eater, no dignified wizard goes that way, "Both of you orphans because of me and my Dark Lord, your lives affected by me. Longbottom with no parents, and you Potter having my grandchild! It's laughable! Even if you kill me I will always be a part of your life!"

Her taunting had worked; before either of them realized what they were doing Harry and Neville both threw the Killing Curse at her. She managed a quick "Ha!" before the curse hit her and she flew through the air and landed five feet away with blood oozing out her ear.

"Uh oh," said Harry looking at her body, "Umm, ok, I say we just go and say there were no setbacks,"

"Yeah, ok come on. Portkey outside, quickly," urged Neville. They both ran out and Harry's Patronus let down before they made it out.

"Fuck, the Dementors will get stronger! Shit ok, quick Patronus. Expecto Patronum!" he cried, but only a wisp came out, "Neville!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville shouted. A faint fox appeared and headed down the corridor of cells. It dissipated shortly after but allowed them to escape. They made it outside and began shivering the minute they stepped outside, they ran a distance away and grabbed the Portkey which Neville magicked to get them out quickly. They appeared moments later outside Harry's house (with Neville being secret keeper it allowed them to appear on the grounds)

"Ok, none of this to anyone. Everything went perfectly, understood?" said Harry looking at Neville

"Understood," replied Neville. They both went inside and acted as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

Later that night Harry and Ginny had moved all of her stuff in and it looked like home, a newly moved into home, but a home nonetheless. Boxes were everywhere, girls clothes strewn everywhere but it felt right to both of them.

"So tomorrow we'll go furniture shopping?" said Harry kissing Ginny.

"Yes, I have some nice ideas," she smiled

"Oh ideas? One moment you don't want to live with me but the moment you're here you have decorating plans?" laughed Harry. Ginny blushed but smiled, "So Draco and Hermione have Rozy at their house and everyone's home. I'm just glad the Fidelius Charm is off here, I'd like to find my own house without having to find Neville first,"

"Me too, what did you do with Bellatrix anyways?" asked Ginny curiously

"Umm, we just got rid of her. No need to know the details, she'll just not be bothering us," said Harry awkwardly. Ginny eyed him suspiciously but let the subject go.

"So no more issues, no more Dumbledore, Ron, Pansy, Francesca or Bellatrix. Everything will be normal with you around for once," smiled Ginny.

"Yup, just have to deal with the insanity that will be Hermione for the next few months. I'm not looking forward to dress shopping with Hermione for Rozy," chuckled Harry.

"Oh you just need to go for a fitting, she chose the dresses. She was bored here so used her laptop to find something online. She's going to the shop tomorrow,"

"Wow, well she always was prepared. Now go get ready! Reservations in an hour!" said Harry. Ginny jumped up and ran up the stairs. Harry followed suit but changed in the guest room where he'd been keeping his clothes in a box. He put on black trousers and a long sleeved white shirt with dark blue stripes. He waited downstairs for Ginny and watched the television. He was watching an episode of Doctor Who (the best Muggle tv show he had seen) when Ginny came downstairs. She looked fabulous. She was wearing a plum coloured short cocktail dress with five inch plum heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun but it wasn't a tight bun like Professor McGonagall's, rather it was done loosely so strands were falling out. She looked sexy and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Wow, Ginny you look gorgeous!" he said with a dry mouth

"Thanks," she blushed, "you look very handsome,"

"Why thank you milady!" he said holding out his arm, she took it and together arm in arm they walked out the house to the front gate, and from there he Apparated them to a fine Italian restaurant in Birmingham. They had a three course meal and talked all night, Harry got a few glances from women that made Ginny jealous but it was nothing to how many stares she was getting.

* * *

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," said Harry getting up.

"I'll go order some drinks from the bar," she said. She stood up and walked over to the bar, the bartender came straight to her even though there were several people there before her

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Umm a Green Vesper for me and a Guinness please," said Ginny. The bartender got to work and a young man came and sat beside her.

"Quite a drink you ordered, I don't know many girls who'll drink absinthe these days," he said

"Oh you know, everyone has their drink, mines just happens to be absinthe," she smiled politely.

"Yes, yes I quite understand. Who's the Guinness for?" he asked

"My boyfriend," she replied shortly. This man may have been considered handsome by many young women, but to Ginny he just seemed creepy.

"Ahhh, the boyfriend. Where is he? What kind of man gets his girlfriend to order drinks?"

"One that is currently busy and the fact I offered. Now if you'll excuse me, my drinks are ready," she said. She thanked the bartender and walked back over to her table. This however did not dissuade the man as he followed her over, "Excuse me but this is my table and I would appreciate it if you left,"

"All I want to do is talk, nothing more," he replied kneeling down beside her

"I am on a date with my boyfriend and I do not want to talk to you, now please leave," Ginny said angrily

"How long have you two been together?" he asked

"That is none of your business!" said Harry from behind him, he put his hand on the man's shoulder and lifted him up slowly, "now the lady said to leave her alone, and I suggest you do just that,"

"Hey, I know you!" said the man looking at Harry, "You're Potter, Harry Potter"

"And...you are?" said Harry cautiously.

"I was in Ravenclaw! I sold you and Ron the Barrufio's Brain Elixir!" said the man

"Oh I remember that, what's your name again?" said Harry awkwardly

"Eddie Carmichael, I was a year above you. And Ginny, knew I recognized you, just had to work out how," he winked at her

"Hmph, well Eddie, Harry and I are on a date, so if you'll excuse us," said Ginny rudely

"Ah right, I get it. I'll maybe see you guys around? Where you work Potter?" he asked Harry

"Don't quite have a job yet, not quite sure where I want to end up," said Harry, "either Auror, or I was thinking Quidditch for a few years,"

"Oh! Wow, ok! I work at the Daily Prophet, I cover the sports, I totally have contacts I can get you. You can talk to them and see what they think, it's worth a shot right?" said Eddie excitedly. Harry agreed and they exchanged numbers and Harry promised to get in touch with him that week, "well nice seeing you Harry, Ginny," he nodded and left to the bar.

"Thank god, I never thought he'd leave," whispered Ginny

"Nothing wrong with catching up with old Hogwarts classmates," smiled Harry

"He was never a classmate! He was a year older and a Ravenclaw," replied Ginny

"Yes, but I did talk to him in Hogwarts so he's an acquaintance. Calm yourself Ginny, if anyone should be upset it should be me, he was definitely over here flirting with you,"

"Well, I tried shaking him off, he was most persistent," Ginny blushed.

"And you think you should be jealous, every single man since we stepped in here has been gawking at you, I think I need to take you home so I can have you all to myself" winked Harry. They had their drinks and paid their bill. After that drink they were both rather tipsy as that was their fifth drink. Harry took Ginny's arm and Apparated them back to the house, and thankfully neither had splinched on their way. They went inside and Ginny walked into the bedroom and threw off her shoes and fell on the bed. Harry removed him shoes and went over to her, he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He leant down and softly kissed her and put his hands through her hair. Ginny put her hands on his waist and moved them up his back letting out a moan. Neither of them had had this in so long, Harry may have had Francesca in Italy and Ginny may have had Blaise all those years ago, but it had been four, almost five years since they had had each other, had been with the one they truly loved.

Harry moved his hands down her neck and let them roam to the back of her dress where he began unzipping it. Ginny stood up to give him better access all the while they kissed. Ginny began fumbling with Harry's belt, which she immediately removed. Before unbuttoning the rest of his trousers she began on his shirt, but very much aware of the erection she felt through his trousers. It had been so long, yet she couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Harry felt the same, it was a tiny dress yet it was taking so long to get off. Finally he had unzipped it all the way and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. Ginny was left standing in nothing but her strapless bra and thong. He moaned at the sight, he had wanted her for so long, but he held back, from the moment he came back he had wanted to throw her on her bed and take her but he contained himself for her. Ginny pulled off Harry's shirt and tried his trousers but was distracted by Harry's kisses on her neck. She hadn't felt this good in years, if they had only done this sooner her fears and doubts would have been forgotten, this just felt so right! They fell on the bed and Ginny rolled on top him, she kissed down his chest and found his trousers and finally undid them, she pulled them off along with his socks and played with the top of his boxers, teasing him. However, it wasn't only him she was teasing, she wanted it as much as him and was thankful when he forced her onto her back and started taking control. He unhooked her bra and kissed her breasts, and moved down her stomach to her thong, which he removed immediately. However, he didn't go right into it, he kissed the inside of her thighs and felt her wetness, he moved his fingers to her slit and pushed them in and out, with each motion Ginny moaned. He slowly kissed up her thighs as he did this and soon his mouth replaced his fingers. Ginny was grabbing fists of the sheets in ecstasy as she cried Harry's name, and soon it was too much for even Harry. He pulled himself up and kissed her one more time, even more turned on that she tasted her own juices. He thrust inside her and moved in and out slowly and soon was speeding up, Ginny moving in sync. A few minutes later the switched positions, with Ginny on top. She controlled the tempo, which was faster than harry expected, soon they were both out of breath and covered in a layer of sweat, but still they did not stop. Harry needed a change, he threw her of and told her to get on her hands and knees and was soon taking her from behind. It became too much for them both, Ginny came first and Harry was close but Ginny decided to help out, she grabbed his member and moved her hand up and down at a steady pace and then took it in her mouth, it had been so long since she had done this, however Harry knew the rules. He fisted her hair at the feeling of her mouth and tongue working its magic. He pulled at her hair moments later signalling her to pull out, as soon as she did he came and let out a moan that could not be distinguished as a moan or Ginny's name. They both collapsed on the bed and Ginny snuggled into Harry's arms.

"Wow" was all Harry managed to say.

"You got that straight, we have to do that more," smiled Ginny.

"For sure. Now, let's get back to tradition and fall asleep in each other's arms," chuckled Harry pulling her closer. Minutes later both were fast asleep, both wearing vibrant smiles on their faces. It was another perfect day.

* * *

R&R everyone


End file.
